Cartas Para Ninguém
by Kika Felton-87
Summary: Em tempos de guerra ela teve necessidade de escrever ... Escrever cartas ... Cartas para ninguém ... DG Terminada
1. Info

Sim! Nova fic..... Sei que tenho andado um pouco desaparecida e tal ..... Mas há sempre a fic que escrevo em conjunto com a Rute Riddle ..... Sim, isto era publicidade, portanto, leiam e comentem .... Anyway .... Esta fic é, como não podia deixar, uma D/G, é eu não consigo escrever mais nada para além disso .... É uma fic Pós/ Hogwarts ... Vista maioritariamente do lado de Ginny, podendo por vezes ter pensamentos do Draco .... Por falar em Ginny, tem havido, ultimamente, muita controvérsia acerca do nome da ruiva, sei que o verdadeiro nome dela é Ginevra mas muitas pessoas não gostam do nome por isso no 1º capitulo ela aparece apenas como Ginny ..... Gostava de saber as vossas opiniões ... Mantenho o "Virgínia" ou mudo para "Ginevra"? Eu sei.... O sumário da fic não é lá grande coisa mas a inspiração não deu para mais ... Bem acho que é só isso por agora .... Espero que gostem .... Qualquer coisa mandem e-mails para ou adicionem-me no Msn Bjxs ...... FUI!!!!  
  
Kika Felton  
  
15 / 07 / 2004 


	2. 1 Como Tudo Começou

**Cartas Para Ninguém**  
  
**Capitulo 1  
**  
_Como tudo começou_

* * *

Acordou com o leve movimento do pequeno corpo que dividia com ela a pequena cama. Os seus olhos estavam cansados devido ao esforço da noite anterior, tinha lido todas aquelas cartas escritas durante os tempos de guerra, cartas para ninguém. Ergueu-se da cama e caminhou até á janela, coberta pelas cortinas que afastou. Os jardins em volta da casa estavam cobertos de neve, fazendo-a lembrar daquela manhã fria onde tudo tinha começado.

* * *

Ginny estava sentada numa poltrona, com os cotovelos apoiados na secretária á sua frente. Olhava pela janela, através da qual via os jardins cobertos de neve e ao fundo algumas árvores despidas pelo rigoroso Inverno. Decidiu escrever, era o que sempre fazia quando os seus sentimentos estavam mais confusos, mas ultimamente a escrita tinha-se tornado um hábito para ela.  
  
_ "St. Mungus, 1 de Novembro  
  
Ainda não acredito que estou aqui. Não que seja uma coisa má, muito pelo contrário, ajudar as pessoas em tempo de guerra faz-me sentir útil. Mas fico triste ao saber que estou aqui contra a minha família. Todos participam, duma maneira ou de outra, na guerra e eu não queria ficar de fora, embora todos eles ainda achem que eu sou uma criança.  
  
Faz dois meses que a guerra começou, no início estava protegida em Hogwarts, enquanto cursava o meu 7º ano mas a escola não aguentou muito tempo. Por mais que Dumbledore tentasse proteger a escola as barreiras de segurança não iam aguentar para sempre. Antes que os devoradores da morte tivessem possibilidade de magoar os alunos, o director mandou-nos de volta a casa.  
  
Admito que não fiquei feliz, afinal fui impedida de continuar os meus estudos, mas agora que me conformei acho que foi melhor assim. Depois de chegar a casa informei os meus pais que queria participar na guerra. Eles chamaram-me doida, disseram que a guerra não era lugar de mulher e que ainda era muito nova para me arriscar a tal ponto. Mas eu não concordava, todos participavam, todos os meus irmãos, o Harry e até a Hermione. Eles impediram-me de ingressar na Ordem, proibiram-me até de falar nisso a Dumbledore, mas eu encontrei uma maneira de ajudar sem me expor tanto. E aqui estou eu, no St. Mungus a ajudar os médicos e enfermeiras a tratar dos feridos de guerra. Não que o meu conhecimento na área da medicina bruxa seja vasto, mas aqui é aceite qualquer ajuda que possa aparecer.  
  
Hoje o dia amanheceu calmo e espero que continue assim..."  
_  
Não pode continuar a escrever pois uma das enfermeiras adentrou na sala.  
  
-Vamos Ginny, houve outro ataque e precisamos da tua ajuda.  
  
A ruiva guardou o pedaço de pergaminho, a pena e o tinteiro numa das gavetas da secretária e saiu atrás da enfermeira.  
  
-Jenny, o que aconteceu? 

-Foi um ataque num bairro bruxo, várias famílias foram dizimadas mas conseguiram salvar bastantes pessoas – Respondeu enquanto caminhava apressadamente pelos corredores brancos do hospital.

-E o estado deles é grave?

-Segundo sei, é.  
  
Entraram numa grande ala, cheia de camas, agora ocupadas pelos sobreviventes ao ataque.  
  
-Ginny, encarrega-te daquelas crianças ali ao fundo, os ferimentos delas não são graves, na realidade estão só em estado de choque.  
  
Ginny caminhou até ao fundo da enfermaria, onde as camas eram ocupadas por crianças. As mais novas choravam, chamando pelos pais, enquanto as mais velhas se mostravam assustadas.  
Eram cerca de cinco crianças, algumas com cortes na face e nos braços, outras apenas cobertas de poeira.  
  
-Vamos ver o que temos aqui – Disse aproximando-se de uma rapariguinha morena com uns grandes olhos verdes, que a fizeram lembrar Harry – Olá.  
-Oi, sabes onde está a minha mãe?  
-Não, mas não te preocupes, daqui a pouco ela vai estar aqui para te buscar. Como te chamas?  
-Liza, e tu? – Perguntou a morena.  
-Bem, eu sou a Ginny.  
  
A ruiva aproximou-se da rapariga para verificar se ela precisava de cuidados médicos.  
  
-Parece estar tudo bem contigo, agora se não te importas vou ver os outros meninos, ok?  
-Posso ir contigo?  
-Prometes ajudar-me?  
-Sim.  
-Então anda daí - Disse com um grande sorriso.  
  
A morena saltou da cama e acompanhou Ginny enquanto ela verificava o estado de saúde das outras crianças.  
  
-Ginny, arranjaram uma ala mais pequena para onde vão transferir as crianças – Informou Jenny – Elas vão ficar ao teu encargo.  
  
-Gin, onde vamos? – Perguntou Liza, puxando a mão da ruiva.  
-Vamos para um quarto novo, só com meninos e meninas da tua idade.  
  
Jenny mostrou a nova ala onde Ginny ficaria com as crianças, não era mais que um quarto com seis camas, três de cada lado da parede. Uma enorme janela de frente para a porta e uma pequena mesa em frente desta.  
  
Ginny ajudou as crianças a deitarem-se nas camas, e assim que todos estavam instalados ela começou a falar.  
  
-Vamos fazer um jogo – Anunciou – Cada um diz o seu nome, a sua idade e o que mais gosta de fazer, pode ser?  
  
-Sim – Responderam os cinco em uníssono.  
-Então começa a Liza.  
  
A rapariga pôs-se de joelhos em cima da cama, para todos a verem.  
  
-Eu sou a Liza e tenho oito anos – Começou a morena – O que eu mais gosto de fazer é voar, sim porque quando eu for grande vou ser uma jogadora de quidditch muito famosa – Assim que terminou de falar sentou-se de novo na cama.  
-Agora tu – Disse a ruiva apontando para a rapariga ao lado da Liza.  
-Eu sou a Bia – Disse timidamente. Era uma rapariga de longos cabelos negros, e com os olhos igualmente negros. A sua pele era bastante clara e as maças do rosto estavam vermelhas, provavelmente devido ao frio.  
-E quantos anos tens, Bia? – Perguntou Ginny simpaticamente.  
-Seis.  
-E o que é que gostas de fazer?  
-....Hum...... gosto de fazer desenhos.....  
-Então está decidido, depois de terminar-mos este jogo vamos fazer um concurso de desenhos....  
-Posso ser eu agora? – Perguntou um rapazinho loirinho.  
-Claro que podes.  
-Eu sou o Ben e tenho estes anos – Disse erguendo a mão aberta.  
-Cinco?  
  
Ele acenou positivamente e continuou a falar.  
  
-Eu gosto de fazer desenhos e brincar com a minha mana....

-E onde está a tua mana?

-Ali – Respondeu prontamente apontando para uma rapariga igualmente loira, sentada na cama ao lado da da Bia.

-E como é que se chama a irmã do Ben? – Perguntou á rapariga, com aspecto mal-humorado.

-Camilla.

-E que idade tens tu?

-Oito.

-E o que é que gostas de fazer, Camilla?

-Nada – Respondeu azeda.  
  
Ginny resolveu não insistir, e voltou-se para o ultimo ocupante do quarto.  
  
-Então e tu, como é que te chamas?

-Kyle e tenho sete anos.  
-Agora que já acabamos as apresentações vamos ao concurso de desenhos.  
  
Abriu uma das gavetas da secretária e retirou um monte de pedaços de pergaminho e um tinteiro, que transfigurou numa caixa de lápis de cor. Conjurou cinco cadeiras e colocou-as á volta da mesa.  
  
-Vamos lá ver que é que faz o melhor desenho – Disse assim que todos rodeavam a mesa, todos menos a Camilla.  
  
Enquanto as crianças ficaram a fazer desenhos Ginny caminhou até á cama da Camilla e sentou-se na ponta.  
  
-O que aconteceu? Porque é que não estás com os outros?

-Não me apetece.

-Estás triste?

-Não te interessa.

-Eu só estou a tentar ajudar.

-Então traz os meus pais de volta! – Gritou, saindo a correr do quarto, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Quem me dera poder – Murmurou para si mesma.  
  
Levantou-se para ir atrás da loira quando Jenny entrou no quarto, Carregando um embrulho nos braços.  
  
-Foi encontrada por um Auror nos destroços. Estava ao lado dos corpos dos pais, já sem vida. Temo que não haja ninguém para cuidar dela. Acho que ficará bem entregue contigo.  
  
Passou para os braços da ruiva a pequena adormecida que carregava consigo. Era uma linda menina, loirinha e com as faces rosadas, não devia ter mais de dois anos. Ginny aconchegou-a de encontro ao seu corpo, como num acto de protecção. Ficou ali, a segura-la fortemente, junto ao seu peito e embalando-a delicadamente.  
  
-Jenny, procura a Camilla, ela tem oito anos, é loira e tem os olhos azuis claros. Ela saiu daqui a correr mesmo antes de entrares e não pude procura- la. Ela deve ter ido á procura dos pais.

-Tudo bem Ginny, não te preocupes, eu vou procura-la.

-Obrigado Jenny.  
  
Sentou-se na poltrona com a pequena ainda adormecida nos seus braços, algo lhe dizia que ela não a devia soltar.  
  
-Gin... Gin .... Já acabamos os desenhos ... Vem escolher o mais bonito – Chamou Ben animado.

-Estou a ir – Ergueu-se e caminhou até á mesa onde estavam os pequenos.

-E então, qual gostas mais?

-Sinceramente Kyle, eu acho que houve um empate.

-O que é isso? – Perguntou Ben.

-Bem, como estes desenhos estão todos tão bonitos eu não sou capaz de escolher só um....

-Mas tens de escolher, se não não é um concurso.

-Então fazemos assim, cada um pendura o seu por cima da sua cama, pode ser?  
  
As crianças acenaram alegres e a ruiva, por meio de um feitiço, colocou cada desenho sobre a cama do seu respectivo autor.  
  
-E o que é que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntou, tornando a sentar-se na poltrona, ao lado da mesa, com a loirinha nos seus braços.

-Conta-nos uma história. -Sim, conta-nos uma história.

-Ah.... Não sei.... Não me lembro de nenhuma...

-Conta uma de princesas... – Pediram as raparigas.

-Não conta uma de cavaleiros.... – Pediram os rapazes.

-E que tal misturar as duas, uma história com princesas, cavaleiros e dragões?

-Sim! -Ora bem ..... Vamos lá ver .... Era uma vez..... – Começou a contar - ....e viveram felizes para sempre.... – Naquela altura todos dormiam um sono calmo.

-Parece que finalmente adormeceram – Murmurou para si mesma.  
  
Olhou a pequena adormecida nos seus braços e no segundo seguinte os seus olhos fixavam uns azuis profundos. A loirinha pestanejou sonolentamente e continuou a encarar Ginny.  
  
-Olá pequenina – Disse acariciando os caracóis loiros da menina – Como te chamas?  
  
A rapariga olhou-a por uns segundos antes de responder.  
  
-Ma...

-Mariana? – A loirinha acenou negativamente – Margarida?

-Ma....

-Maria?  
  
Ela continuou a acenar negativamente.  
  
-Que tal, Mafalda? Matilde? Marina? Não? Nenhum destes? Então não sei......

-Ma.... Ma....

-Mara?  
  
A loirinha sorriu e abraçou a ruiva. Ginny ficou ali por um tempo, brincando com a loirinha e vigiando as crianças que dormiam calmamente. Alguém entrou pela porta, fazendo algum barulho.  
  
-Camilla.... Mais calma?

-Eu.....eu queria pedir desculpas....

-Não tem mal.... Não queres descansar um pouco, pareces cansada.....  
  
A rapariga deitou-se na cama e a ruiva ergueu-se para a aconchegar. Minutos depois Camilla dormia tranquila como os outros. A ruiva deitou Mara, que tinha tornado a adormecer na cama vazia e conjurou o pergaminho em que escrevia antes de ser chamada.  
  
"_Nem tudo corre como desejamos .... Hoje houve outro ataque, muitos bruxos foram feridos e até mortos ..... Estou encarregue de seis crianças e uma delas, órfã, tem no máximo dois anos.....  
  
É revoltante saber que nesta guerra todos ficam a perder.....A guerra nunca trouxe e nunca trará nenhum beneficio para aqueles que a vivem ..... Só posso esperar que a sua duração seja curta ... para que tudo volte ao normal....."  
_  
. . . . .  
  
_"St. Mungus, 4 de Novembro  
  
Faz hoje três dias que não vou á Toca ..... Sinto saudades da minha família, dos meus pais e irmãos e das discussões que sempre tínhamos .... Em tempos de guerra tudo é mais difícil..... Sei que devia aproveitar para estar com eles .... Mas a minha presença é precisa aqui, no hospital, com estas crianças...."  
_  
Estava sentada á secretária, a escrever, apenas iluminada por uma pequena vela que repousava no canto da mesa. Era ainda noite, mas o sono tinha desaparecido á muito. Todos dormiam tranquilos nas suas camas, agora reduzidas a apenas quatro.  
  
_ "Ontem os pais do Ben e da Camilla passaram por aqui, tinham estado em recuperação depois do ataque, mas assim que voltaram ao estado normal procuraram pelos filhos .... Foi inexplicável aquilo que senti quando os vi a abraçar os filhos..... Foi uma coisa maravilhosa, principalmente ver a gratidão nos olhos deles.... Por terem salvo os pequenos .... Tenho pena que outros ainda continuem aqui ... É difícil imaginar o que terão de passar... Principalmente a Mara, que é a mais nova e a quem não restam possibilidades para além de uma adopção.... Queria poder fazer algo mais por eles .... Mas se tudo correr bem, cada um deles voltará á sua família dentro de pouco tempo...... Se tudo correr bem ...."  
_  
Um grito ecoou no quarto o que fez com que Ginny se levantasse de rompante.  
  
-Bia, o que foi? – Perguntou sentando-se na cama da menina que chorava intensamente.

-Eu quero a minha mama .... – Chorava cada vez mais.

-Tem calma meu amor...... - Disse abraçando a rapariga que chorava – Foi só um sonho.....  
  
Bia foi-se acalmando pouco a pouco, até que o choro cessou, restando apenas as marcas das lágrimas na pele branca.  
  
-Podes voltar a dormir.... E vou ficar aqui do teu lado....

-Podes segurar na minha mão? A minha mama faz sempre isso.... Quando eu tinha um sonho mau....

-Claro que posso....  
  
Deitou-se na cama, ao lado da pequena e esperou até ela adormecer.  
  
. . . . .  
  
-Ginny, temos de falar.  
-O que foi Jenny? – Perguntou saindo do quarto, enquanto outra enfermeira tomava conta das crianças.  
-Nada de grave, na realidade. Sabes que o hospital está cheio de feridos, todos os quartos ocupados – A ruiva assentiu – Pois bem, á três dias atrás, durante o ataque foi encontrado um rapaz. Ele não estava muito ferido, estava apenas desmaiado. Esperamos que ele acordasse mas isso não aconteceu, ele continua desmaiado desde então. Ninguém foi capaz de identifica-lo, nem mesmo os aurores que o resgataram.  
-Sim, mas o que é que isso tem a ver com o meu trabalho? – Perguntou confusa.  
-Ele vai ser transferido para o quarto onde estão as crianças, o local onde ele tem estado estes três últimos dias é mais do que necessário paras os feridos que chegam diariamente ao hospital. Tu não vais ter de tratar dele, nem pensar, temos enfermeiras qualificadas para isso, ele vai ficar apenas a ocupar uma das camas vagas daquele quarto.  
-Tudo bem Jenny. Agora que Kate está a tratar das crianças eu aproveito para ir a casa por umas horas, está bem assim?  
-Sim, volta quando quiseres.  
-Então até mais logo – E com isto aparatou-se na Toca.  
  
Logo a sua mãe correu para ela, abraçando-a e revistando cada parte do seu corpo.  
  
-Gininha, filha, estava morta de preocupação.... Podia ter acontecido alguma coisa, não sabias avisar? Quando soube daquele ataque quase entrei em desespero.... Sabes a aflição por que passei? Não claro que não sabes....

-Mãe eu estou bem ....

-... E vê-se que não te tens alimentado bem.... Ginny, filha, onde é que tu tens a cabeça.....

-Mãe está tudo bem agora.... Eu estou aqui, cansada e com fome.... Vou lá acima tomar um banho....

-E eu fico aqui a preparar-te um almoço reforçado.....

-Sem exageros mãe....  
  
Subiu as escadas e encaminhou-se ao seu quarto, já estava com saudades daquela cama fofinha. Atirou-se para cima da cama com os braços abertos, enterrando a cara fundo nas almofadas.  
Após uns minutos naquela posição ganhou coragem para se levantar e tomar um bom banho. Demorou imenso tempo debaixo do chuveiro, sentindo a água quente a escorrer-lhe pelo corpo, uma sensação de veras relaxante.  
  
Depois do almoço super reforçado da sua mãe aparatou-se de volta ao hospital. O quarto estava com uma disposição totalmente diferente da que tinha quando ela de lá saiu. Três das camas estavam num lado da parede e a outra estava em frente a estas, ao lado da secretária. Ao lado desta a área era coberta por uma espécie de cortina.  
  
_"Deve ser lá que está o tal rapaz....."_ – Pensou – "_Não deve ter mal se eu vir quem é...."  
_  
-Kate, conheces o rapaz? – Perguntou á enfermeira que entretinha as crianças.  
-Não, ninguém o conhece.  
-Tens a certeza?  
-Tenho.  
  
Ginny caminhou até á cortina e afastou-a cuidadosamente.  
  
_ "Mas como ..... Ele é inconfundível .... Apesar do cabelo comprido .... Ele continua igualzinho ..... Não, não pode ser outra pessoa .... Tem mesmo de ser ele ... Não há dois iguais por aí ....Só não percebo porque é que ninguém o identifica .... Ele está igual ao de sempre ....."  
  
_ ** - - - - - Fim do 1º Capitulo - - - - -**

**N/A:** E então, gostaram? Eu sei, nada de grandes revelações, nada de D/G e um capitulo muito secante, mas prometo é para o bem da história, é um capitulo relevante para o que se vai passar daqui para a frente .... Bem espero que tenham gostado .... Já sabem comentem e tal e façam-me muito feliz ..... Até ao proximo capitulo ...... **FUI!!!!**

_Kika Felton_

_15 / 07 / 2004_


	3. 2 O Acordar

**Cartas Para Ninguém  
**  
**Capitulo 2**  
  
_O Acordar  
_  
"Mas como ..... Ele é inconfundível .... Apesar do cabelo comprido .... Ele continua igualzinho ..... Não, não pode ser outra pessoa .... Tem mesmo de ser ele ... Não há dois iguais por aí ....Só não percebo porque é que ninguém o identifica .... Ele está igual ao de sempre ....."  
  
-Kate, tens mesmo a certeza que não o conheces?  
-Tenho Ginny.... Não sei porque insistes nisso....  
-Mas não é óbvio? Ele é o Draco Malfoy.  
-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy? Tens a certeza?  
-Quem mais podia ser, cabelo platinado, porte aristocrático, e até assim, desmaiado, ele parece arrogante.... Tenho a certeza, é ele.  
-E o que é que ele fazia no ataque.... Não me digas que ele era um dos devoradores da morte.  
-Muito provavelmente.... Todos os Malfoy estão ligados á magia negra, ao lado das trevas, este não há-de ser excepção.  
-E não achas que pode ser perigoso, ele, aqui no hospital?  
-Não sei .... Mas de qualquer maneira ele está desmaiado, não há-de apresentar grande perigo enquanto estiver assim....  
-Concordo contigo... Bem vou indo, trata das crianças .... Volto mais logo, perto da hora do jantar.  
-Até logo Kate.  
  
A ruiva passou a tarde com as crianças entre jogos e brincadeiras, fazendo-as esquecer os maus tempos da guerra.  
  
De tempos a tempos entrava uma enfermeira para verificar o estado do Malfoy, e saia de novo, sem fazer qualquer tipo de comentários.  
  
. . . . .  
  
-Bem, meninos, é hora de dormir .....  
-Mas Gin, ainda é cedo....  
-Para vocês não ...... Quero que se deitem .... Para eu poder contar uma história – No mesmo instante os três estavam deitados e Mara estava aconchegada no seu colo.  
-Conta a do dragão – Pediu Ben entusiasmado.  
-Era uma vez uma linda princesa que sofria duma terrível maldição.  
-Assim tão má? – Perguntou Ben.  
-Sim, e essa maldição só poderia ser quebrada com o beijo do seu verdadeiro amor. Ela estava presa na torre mais alta do castelo, que era guardado por um enorme dragão cuspidor de fogo. Todos os bravos cavaleiros do reino da princesa tentaram livra-la da terrível prisão, mas nenhum deles conseguiu. Mandaram vir os melhores cavaleiros de todos os reinos em redor mas nenhum deles foi forte o suficiente. A linda princesa continuava á espera do seu príncipe, no quarto mais alto da torre mais alta, sempre vigiada pelo grande dragão.  
-Então e o príncipe?  
-O príncipe era um rapaz valente, que assim que soube da maldição da bela princesa pôs-se a caminho do castelo, para a salvar.  
-E conseguiu?  
-Depois de lutar contra o grande dragão o príncipe entrou no castelo e deu á princesa o beijo que quebrou a maldição.  
-E eles viveram felizes para sempre?  
-Sim, depois do príncipe salvar a princesa eles casaram e então viveram felizes para sempre.  
-Boa, podes contar outra história?  
-Não está na hora de dormir....  
-Vá lá Gin – Pediram os três.  
-Amanhã, prometo.  
  
Os três deitaram-se e depois de Ginevra os aconchegar adormeceram.  
  
-Então e tu baixinha, não dormes? – Perguntou à pequena sorridente no seu colo.  
  
. . . . .  
  
_"St Mungus, 8 de Novembro  
  
A guerra está cada vez pior. Nestes quatro últimos dias ocorreram dois outros ataques. Cada vez chegam mais pessoas feridas aqui. È angustiante viver nesta situação .... Sem saber o que esperar do dia de amanhã, sem saber se aqueles que amamos estão seguros, a salvo ..... Tenho feito os possíveis para estar na Toca, com a minha mãe e os meus irmãos ... Para aproveitar cada momento com eles, mas nem sempre posso ..... Os feridos são cada vez mais, e toda a ajuda é necessária.... Além disso eles quase nunca estão em casa ... Estão por demais ocupados na Ordem .....  
  
Por aqui continua tudo normal ..... A Bia, o Kyle e a Liza continuam sobre os meus cuidados, assim como a Mara ..... Soube através da Jenny que a mãe da Bia está ainda internada .... Parece que não está ferida com gravidade mas é mantida em observação ... Quanto á família da Liza e a do Kyle ainda não sei de nada .... Mas vai tudo correr bem .... "  
  
_ -Gi! Gi!  
-Olá baixinha .... – Disse pegando na loirinha e sentando-a no seu colo.  
  
A pequena entreteve-se a brincar com as madeixas ruivas e Ginny tornou a escrever.  
  
_"..... Os miúdos parecem não sentir o clima da guerra .... Eles estão felizes e parecem esquecer-se que lá fora tudo está de cabeça para baixo ... Por vezes desejo ser como eles, despreocupada, sem ter de pensar se vou viver até amanhã.... Parece um pouco trágico mas sinceramente não estou muito confiante ... Este hospital fornece aos seus ocupantes um certo grau de protecção .... Mas quando penso que Hogwarts cedeu .... As minhas esperanças descem muito .....  
  
.... O Malfoy ainda não acordou .... na realidade se não fosse o movimento do peito dele enquanto respira diria que estava morto .... Faz hoje uma semana que ele foi encontrado e contrariamente ao que seria de esperar ele continua desacordado .... As vezes fico preocupada com o estado dele ... Será que ele voltará a acordar? .... As enfermeiras e os médicos que passam por aqui para o_ observar nada dizem ... acho que nem eles, os especialistas sabem o que ele tem .... "  
  
-Gin, achas que podíamos ir lá fora, aos jardins, brincar um pouco na neve?  
-Não sei Liza, temos de pedir autorização á Jenny.  
  
Assim que terminou a frase a enfermeira entrou no quarto.  
  
-Jenny! Jenny! – Correram os três até á rapariga.  
-O que é que vocês querem? – Perguntou a sorrir.  
-Queria-mos ir lá fora! Brincar na neve! Pode ser? - Perguntou Liza.  
-Só os três pestinhas me prometerem que se vão comportar quando estiverem lá fora com a Ginny.  
-Sim!!!  
-Então tudo bem – Voltou-se para a ruiva – Ginevra não te esqueças de proferir feitiços de aquecimento, não queremos nenhum deles doente, não é?  
-Claro Jenny e obrigado por tudo.  
  
-Então pessoal, prontos para irem para a neve?  
-Sim!!!  
  
Ginny colocou um feitiço de aquecimento nas roupas dos quatro e nas próprias roupas. Saiu do quarto carregando Mara e seguida por Kyle, Bia e Liza.  
Caminhou pelos corredores brancos do hospital até ao jardim das traseiras. Era um jardim não muito grande, rodeado por um muro e cheio de árvores. Normalmente estava cheio de flores mas aquela altura do ano não permitia tal coisa. Logo que chegaram ao jardim os pequenos atiraram-se á neve, fazendo formas de anjo, com os braços e pernas abertas. Mara corria entre as árvores, escondendo-se da ruiva.  
  
Ficaram no jardim até começar a escurecer, divertindo-se numa guerra de bolas de neve em que Virgínia saiu perdedora.  
  
-Gin, vamos fazer um boneco de neve!!!  
-Já é tarde meninos, temos de ir para dentro. Prometo que assim que possível voltamos aqui para fazer um enorme boneco de neve.  
-Boa!!!  
-Então vamos para dentro! – Pegou na loirinha ao colo e voltou para o quarto com as quatro crianças.  
  
. . . . .  
  
_ "St. Mungus, 16 de Novembro  
  
Nesta ultima semana, muito pouco aconteceu .... Os ataques deixaram de ocorrer dando uma pausa aqui no hospital .... Os pais do Kyle vieram busca-lo .... Acho que nunca o vi sorrir tanto como naquele dia .... Agora só resta a Bia e a Liza .... Parece que a mãe da Bia está melhor ... Quanto á família da Liza ainda não sabemos nada.....  
  
A Mara tem melhorado bastante... Nos primeiros dias não dizia nada e era raro vê-la brincar ... ultimamente fala pelos cotovelos e não para quieta um segundo .... Parece que já cativou todas as enfermeiras do serviço ....  
  
.... O Malfoy continua tão sereno como antes ... Nunca imaginei utilizar esta palavra para definir o estado dele mas assim o parece ... o único movimento que apresenta é o do peito, quando respira ... As vezes, quando passo a noite aqui no hospital dou por mim a olha-lo ... Não sei se será pena ou outra coisa .... Mas não consigo evitar .... Estou preocupada com ele, mesmo sabendo que ele não merece nada vindo de mim ... Provavelmente ele está assim por sua culpa ... mas depois penso, ninguém merece uma coisa destas .... Parece que levou um beijo de um Dementor ... está ali, naquela cama, sem qualquer reacção...."  
_  
Levantou-se da poltrona, as crianças ainda dormiam apesar do dia já ter amanhecido. Caminhou até á cama onde Draco estava deitado fazia duas, semanas sem qualquer reacção. Afastou as cortinas e parou ao lado dele, observando-o atentamente.  
Estava um pouco diferente do que se lembrava. As suas feições estavam mais maduras, mais masculinas. Os cabelos platinados que antes eram curtos deviam estar agora abaixo do ombro. Tinha barba e bigode ralos, quase imperceptíveis de longe. Tinha uma expressão calma ainda assim com um toque de arrogância, já dele característica.  
  
Alguns fios loiros estavam espalhados pela sua face e Ginny travava uma luta interna em os afastar ou não. Por fim decidiu-se e ergueu a mão, tocando de leve na face do rapaz. Afastou os fios loiros e conforme o fez Draco mexeu-se fazendo com que ela apanhasse o maior susto da sua vida. Pensava que ele finalmente tinha acordado, mas o movimento não passou dum simples reflexo que não se repetiu pois ele continuou tão ou mais imóvel do que antes.  
  
Voltou a sentar-se na sua poltrona com o coração acelerado e tornou a escrever.  
  
_"Hoje, pela primeira vez em duas semanas ele mexeu-se .... Fê-lo enquanto eu afastava umas madeixas de cabelo da face dele .... Será que ele vai demorar muito para acordar?...."  
  
. . . . .  
  
"Toca, 20 de Novembro  
  
Á três dias que não vou ao hospital. Com os acontecimentos dos últimos dias a Jenny mandou-me para casa, disse para eu aproveitar o tempo com a minha família e proibiu-me de voltar ao hospital antes de segunda feira. Eu sei que ela só quer o melhor para mim, que eu esteja com a minha família porque afinal eu só tenho 17 anos mas de qualquer maneira custa-me ficar longe das pequenas, principalmente da Mara á qual me apeguei bastante.  
Estou sempre a pensar nelas e se estarão bem, se sentem a minha falta, apesar de saber que elas estão a ser bem tratadas pela Jenny e pela Kate.  
  
Tenho imensa vontade de voltar ao hospital para estar com elas. Nestes últimos dias também tenho pensado no Malfoy, será que ele deu mais algum sinal de recuperação?"_  
  
-Gininha, desce, o almoço está na mesa! – Ouviu a sua mãe a chamar.  
  
Guardou o pergaminho e desceu as escadas. Sentados á mesa estavam os seus pais, Ron, Harry e Hermione.  
  
O trio maravilha estava em formação, para auror, eles tinham começado a estudar para tal mesmo no início das férias de Verão. Com o inicio da guerra tiveram a hipótese de praticar tudo o que aprenderam, claro que não entravam nas batalhas mas eram parte integrante da Ordem assim como os restantes Weasley.  
  
-Olá Ginny – Saudaram-na assim que desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha.  
-Oi – respondeu sem emoção.  
-Que se passa, Ginevra? Pareces triste....  
-Nada pai....  
-Gin, ainda não nos contaste como estão a correr as coisas no St. Mungus – Disse Hermione num tom simpático.  
-Não há muito para dizer .... Mãe, não estou com fome... Vou subir.  
-Gininha, come algo....  
-A sério mãe – Subiu as escadas e trancou-se no quarto.  
  
Sentou-se na secretária e recomeçou a escrever no pergaminho.  
  
"_Na Segunda-feira volto finalmente ao hospital... Não que eu não goste de estar aqui na Toca, não é isso ... é só que ... Bem aqui sinto-me super protegida e acima de tudo inútil... Pelo menos no hospital existem pessoas que precisam de mim..."  
_  
Guardou o pergaminho, trocou de roupa e deitou-se na cama. O sono custou a chegar e enquanto isso passou o tempo a pensar nas pequenas e no Malfoy.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Segunda feira bem cedo Ginny aparatou-se no hospital. As três raparigas ainda dormiam e ela aproveitou para escrever um pouco.  
  
_ "St. Mungus, 22 de Novembro  
  
Finalmente estou de volta ao hospital. As três pestinhas ainda dormem por isso aproveito para escrever. Segundo pude reparar o Malfoy continua na mesma, imóvel naquela cama. Pergunto-me várias vezes, será que ele algum dia vai acordar?"  
_  
Sentiu alguém a entrar no quarto, era uma das enfermeiras que tratava de Draco regularmente. Observou-a a fazer o seu trabalho e quando ela ia a sair chamou-a.  
  
-Ele está melhor? – Perguntou em tom baixo para não acordar as crianças.  
-Está na mesma, igual ao que estava quando foi encontrado pelos aurores.  
-E não podem fazer nada para o acordar? – Estava curiosa sobre o estado dele.  
-Desconhecendo o caso dele a utilização de feitiços ou poções pode prejudicar ainda mais. Acho que temos de esperar que ele acorde por si mesmo – E com isto saiu do quarto.  
  
_"Segundo uma das enfermeiras que trata dele temos de esperar .... Não podem ser usados feitiços ou poções para o reanimar ... Parece que esta tudo por conta dele .... "  
_  
-Gi! Gi! – Ouviu uma vozinha a chamar e no segundo seguinte sentiu alguém a abraça-la pelo pescoço.  
-Bom dia baixinha.... Também estava com saudades tuas....  
-Gin? – Era a voz sonolenta da Bia.  
-Estou aqui – Respondeu baixinho chegando perto da cama da rapariga.  
-Gin, posso fazer uma pergunta? – Desta vez era Liza quem falava.  
-Claro, o que é?  
-Quem é aquele rapaz? – Perguntou apontando com a cabeça para a cama de Draco.  
-Sim, quem é ele? – Perguntou a Bia curiosa.  
-Bem, é difícil de explicar.... É um colega de escola, sim é isso, um colega de escola.  
-E porque é que ele está assim? Sempre a dormir?  
-Bia, ele não está a dormir, é que ele ... bem ele magoou-se e agora não consegue acordar.  
-Porquê?  
-Os médicos não sabem.... Ninguém sabe....  
-E se lhe deres um beijo, como nas histórias, ele acorda?  
-Não Bia, não é assim tão simples .... Mas deixemo-nos disso.... O que é que vamos fazer hoje?  
-O boneco de neve que nos prometeste.  
-Então, assim que a Jenny chegar com o pequeno-almoço vocês pedem-lhe autorização, ok?  
-Sim Gin.  
  
Cerca de uma hora depois as quatro estavam no jardim das traseiras do hospital a construir um boneco de neve.  
  
-Acabamos!!! – Exclamou Liza assim que o boneco estava terminado.  
-Agora só falta uma coisa – Tirou a varinha do bolso e encantou o boneco de neve.  
-O que fizeste?  
-Espera só.  
  
Passado um segundo o boneco ergueu-se, como se tivesse vida própria e caminhou alguns centímetros.  
  
-Uau!!! – Exclamaram entusiasmadas.  
-Gostaram?  
-Sim!!!  
-Ainda bem. Agora acho melhor irmos para dentro, se não vamos chegar atrasadas para o almoço, e a Jenny vai ficar zangada.  
  
Depois do almoço sentaram-se á secretária, Liza e Bia a desenhar, Ginevra a escrever e Mara a brincar com as madeixas ruivas da rapariga.  
  
-Achas que ele vai gostar?  
-Ele quem Bia? – Perguntou quando a menina lhe mostrou o desenho.  
-O rapaz?  
-O Draco..... Sim acho que sim – Respondeu a sorrir.  
  
"O Malfoy, a gostar de um desenho de criança, quero ver isso...."  
  
-E do meu, achas que vai gostar do meu?  
-Claro que sim.  
-Então quando ele acordar vamos dar-lhe.  
-Enquanto isso podem pousa-los na mesinha ao lado da cama dele.  
  
A Liza e a Bia pegaram nos desenhos e colocaram-nos na mesinha de cabeceira que estava ao lado da cama de Draco.  
  
_ "Estas miúdas são a coisa mais fofa que existe.... Acabaram de fazer desenhos para o Malfoy.... Elas nem se quer o conhecem e já gostam dele .... Espero que não fiquem desapontadas quando ele acordar ... Isto é, se ele acordar...."  
_  
-Baixinha o que é que estás a fazer? – Perguntou vendo a pequena que estava no seu colo a rabiscar um pedaço de pergaminho.  
  
Assim que ela acabou o "desenho" saltou do colo da ruiva e caminhou apressadamente até á cama de Draco. Esticou-se e em bicos de pés colocou também o seu pergaminho na mesinha de cabeceira.  
  
-Também fizeste um desenho para ele? – Perguntou Ginny surpresa.  
  
A loirinha acenou afirmativamente e correu até á ruiva, aninhando-se novamente no seu colo.  
  
Jenny entrou no quarto e dirigiu-se á ruiva.  
  
-A mãe da Bia acordou e pediu para vê-la. Vou leva-la comigo.  
-Bia, chega aqui – Chamou a rapariga – Vais com a Jenny ver a tua mamã, ok, ela já está melhor e pediu para te ver....  
-Vou ver a minha mamã? Agora? – A rapariga sorria.  
-Sim vais ver a tua mamã agora, até logo pequenina – Deu-lhe um beijinho na testa e segundos depois ela saia do quarto acompanhada de Jenny.  
-O que foi Liza, estás triste? – Perguntou olhando para a loira.  
-Já todos foram embora e a Bia também vai .... E eu continuo aqui, sem a minha mamã ou o meu papá.... E se eles não me vierem buscar?  
-Claro que vêm ... Mas enquanto eles não vierem eu fico aqui contigo e com a Mara, ok?  
-Prometes que não me deixas sozinha?  
-Prometo, fico contigo até aos teus pais chegarem.  
-Gosto muito de ti Gin – Disse a loira abraçando Ginny.  
-E eu de ti Liza. E de ti também baixinha – Acrescentou dando um beijinho estalado nas bochechas rosadas da Mara.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Já era tarde, muito tarde, as três raparigas dormiam, mas estranhamente o sono não chegava para ela, continuava sentada na poltrona, olhando a lua através das cortinas das janelas.  
Um movimento no quarto fez com que ela suspendesse a respiração por um segundo. Alguém se debatia nas cobertas, provavelmente com um pesadelo. Levantou-se e caminhou até á cama das pequenas mas todas dormiam calmamente, no entanto o barulho continuava. Chegou á conclusão que só poderia ser Draco. Caminhou até á cama dele e verificou que ele era o causador do tal barulho. O loiro debatia-se com as cobertas como se estivesse a ter um terrível pesadelo. Pousou a mão na testa suada do rapaz e constatou que ele tinha a temperatura um pouco elevada. Pensou em chamar alguém, mas não fazia sentido, não podiam usar feitiços ou poções para o fazer melhorar então ele decidiu resolver o assunto duma forma muggle.  
Com um feitiço conjurou uma bacia de água fria e um pano, o qual mergulhou na água. Após espremer bem o pano passou-o na testa do loiro, arrefecendo-o. Foi repetindo o processo varias vezes durante a noite até que a temperatura dele finalmente baixou. Ele deixou de se debater e voltou ao seu estado anterior, sem mexer um único musculo.  
  
Passou toda a noite de vigia, ao lado da cama de Draco, caso ele precisasse alguma coisa, quando adormeceu já era dia.  
  
. . . . .  
  
_ "St. Mungus, 23 de Novembro  
  
Apesar da febre que ele teve esta noite acho que está a melhorar.... Pelo menos serviu para mostrar que ele já não se encontra num estado tão profundo de coma, se é que assim lhe podemos chamar ... Enquanto se debatia parecia que estava apenas a ter um pesadelo .... Pode ser que ele acorde em breve ....  
  
A mãe da Bia continua a melhorar, dentro em breve ela vai sair daqui também.... E então ficara apenas a Liza e a Mara .... Ainda não sei de nada da família da Liza ... Vou tentar saber algo através da Jenny ... Pode ser que ela tenha mais informações que eu...."  
  
_. . . .  
  
_"St. Mungus, 28 de Novembro  
  
Domingo, não há muito que fazer aqui, os ataques são cada vez mais espaçados e os feridos cada vez menos.... Sei que os pais da Liza estão aqui no hospital mas receio que estejam no mesmo estado que o Malfoy .... Por falar nisso .... Ele nunca mais deu quaisquer sinais ... Continua tão ou mais imóvel do que antes ..... Estamos quase no final do mês .... Um mês inteiro de dedicação ao hospital e a estas crianças.... E no final de tudo não é assim tão mau...."  
  
. . . . .  
  
"St. Mungus, 1 de Dezembro  
  
Um mês! Faz um mês que aqui estou.... E parece que passou apenas uma semana.... É extraordinário, quando fazemos aquilo que gostamos o tempo parece voar... Eu adoro estar aqui com as miúdas .... A Bia ainda continua aqui .... A mãe dela, apesar de melhor ainda não está em condições de sair do hospital .... Quanto aos pais da Liza ... O pai dela já acordou, e está de boa saúde ... Parece que a mãe ainda não teve essa sorte e continua desacordada ... Elas vão todos os dias visitar os pais, com a Jenny, enquanto eu fico aqui com a Mara, maior parte das vezes a vê-la rabiscar algo para colocar na mesinha de cabeceira do Malfoy .... Que por esta altura está cheia de desenhos .... As pequenas todos os dias desenham para ele, como que torcendo que ele acorde ... E eu espero o mesmo ...Nem que seja para o ouvir a insultar a mim e á minha família ... "  
_  
Caminhou até á cama de Draco e afastou alguns fios loiros da face do rapaz. Tinha-se tornado um hábito, afastar aqueles fios loiros, tocar na pele fria dele e desejar que ele acordasse. Mas ele nunca acordava, continuava imóvel ou no máximo voltava ligeiramente a cabeça.  
  
No entanto aquela manhã foi diferente, quando afastou os fios loiros da face do rapaz os seus olhos encontraram-se com os cinza dele.  
  
Ela assustou-se e recuou um pouco.  
  
-Olá – Disse com uma foz arrastada, e ao mesmo tempo com aquele tom sonolento e arranhado, provocado pela falta de uso das suas cordas vocais.

-Oi – Respondeu ainda um pouco assustada

– Como é que te sentes?

-Com fome – A ruiva não pode evitar de sorrir.

-Então vou chamar uma enfermeira para providenciar algo para tu comeres, Malfoy – Disse voltando-se para sair do quarto.

-Malfoy? Quem é o Malfoy?

* * *

** - - - - - Fim do 2º Capitulo - - - - -**

**N/A:** Oh .... Bela forma de acabar o capítulo, não acham? È, eu também achei ..... Algumas coisas á cerca deste capitulo .... A história que Ginevra conta ás meninas é a do filme Shrek .... Quando escrevi o capítulo não estava com imaginação nenhuma, pus-me a ver o filme e coloquei a história no capítulo .... Bem, como puderam reparar eu coloquei o nome de Ginevra na fic ... já que acho que soa melhor e como não houve muita gente a dar opinião optei por  
este ....  
  
Obrigado a todos os que leram .... Passemos aos agradecimentos específicos:  
  
**Maki:** Ainda bem que gostaste .... Aqui está o 2º cap, ficou bom? Espero que  
sim ..... Não demorou mto ....  
  
**Selene Malfoy:** Tds as reviews são bem vindas, e acho que nenhuma autora as considera xatas .... Quanto ao nome da Ginny .... Eu no principio também não gostava de Ginevra ..., Até pensei que continuaria a escrever Virgínia mas não consigo .... É estranho .... Espero que não deixes de ler a fic por causa  
disso..... Ok? ....  
  
**Dark Angel Malfoy:** É msm .... Viva ás fics ..... Adoro le-las e escreve-las ....  
Aqui está o 2º cap, e que tal?  
  
**Rute Riddle:** Pois é babe (é agr fiquei com a mania do babe, a culpa é do  
workshop) não foi difícil publica-la .... Mas sabes que eu não gosto de deixar as coisas a meio .... E Cm ainda n tenho mtos caps escritos, tava na  
duvida ..... mas ya ..... Tá-se .....  
  
**Dea Snape:** Foi rápido né.... Ke tal este cap?  
  
** Sett:** Bigadu ..... kk axaste deste?  
  
Pois é.... Não sei qnd virá o cap 3 .... Tenho andado num workshop de dança que está quase a acabar e entretanto não tenho escrito mto ...... Mas prometo que não demora k 2 semanas .... Cometem, ok?!?!?! Até lá mtos bjxs ..... Fui!!!!!  
  
_ Kika Felton  
  
20/07/2004_


	4. 3 Memórias

**Cartas Para Ninguém  
**  
**Capitulo 3**  
  
_Memórias  
_  
-Malfoy? Quem é o Malfoy?  
  
A rapariga voltou-se e encarou-o seria.  
  
-Como assim, quem é o Malfoy? Tu és o Malfoy.  
-Desculpa mas estás enganada, esse não é o meu nome.  
-Então qual é?  
-....Hum...... Não me lembro ..... O que é que eu estou aqui a fazer?  
-Espera, tu não te lembras do teu nome? Não me digas que.... Não! Sabes quem sou eu?  
-Não propriamente.  
-Weasley, e então, lembras-te?  
-Não.  
-Roupas em segunda mão, sardas, cabelos flamejantes, não?  
-Não. Arranja-me um espelho.  
  
Ginny tirou a varinha do bolso e conjurou um espelho.  
  
-Como é que fizeste isso? – Perguntou o loiro confuso.  
-Magia .... Não acredito que também te esqueceste disso!  
-Magia?!?! – Ele estava espantado.  
-Sim, com uma varinha. Experimenta com a tua – Caminhou até á lateral da cama do rapaz e da mesinha de cabeceira tirou a que seria a varinha dele.  
  
Draco pegou-a e agitou-a no ar fazendo com que algumas faúlhas verdes saíssem da ponta da varinha.  
  
-O que é que isto significa?  
-Que essa é a tua varinha. Pega o espelho – Passou o espelho ao rapaz e ele encarou-se duma forma estranha.  
-...Eu não conheço esta cara..... Eu não me lembro de nada .... – Murmurou em tom baixo.  
-Alguma coisa tens de te lembrar. Faz um esforço ....  
  
Draco fechou os olhos por um momento tentando lembrar-se de alguma coisa.  
  
-E então?  
-Nada....  
-Vá lá Malfoy .... Tenho a certeza que consegues....  
-Não me chames Malfoy!  
-E queres que te chame o quê?  
-Não tenho outro nome, um nome próprio?  
-Draco, Draco Malfoy.  
-Draco.... – Repetiu em tom baixo.  
-Vou chamar alguém para tratar de ti – Disse.  
-Não, espera, fica.  
  
Ginevra sentou-se na cama do loiro e olhou-o.  
  
-Como é que te chamas?  
-Ginny, para os amigos.  
-Nós éramos amigos?  
  
A ruiva riu deixando o rapaz confuso.  
  
-Não, nem por isso....  
-Então?  
-Nós odiávamo-nos.  
-Porquê?  
-Famílias rivais, a tua odiava a minha e a minha odiava a tua.  
-Porquê?  
-A tua família é rica e a minha não.  
-Isso não é um pouco ridículo, duas famílias odiarem-se por causa de dinheiro?  
-Exactamente.... Tens mais perguntas?  
-O que é que me aconteceu?  
-Bem, ninguém sabe ao certo, houve um ataque no mês passado, um ataque de devoradores da morte e tu foste atingido. Foste encontrado pelos aurores e trazido para aqui, tens estado desacordado desde então.  
-Ataque? Devoradores da morte? Aurores?  
-Enquanto falamos o mundo lá fora está em guerra.  
-Guerra? Contra quê? Contra quem?  
-Basicamente, há um bruxo que quer acabar com todos os feiticeiros que ele considera impuros, e o nosso lado luta contra os seus servidores, os devoradores da morte.  
-E á quanto tempo é que estamos em guerra?  
-Cerca de quatro meses.  
  
A conversa dos dois foi interrompida por um chamar insistente.  
  
-Gi! Gi! – A ruiva levantou-se da cama e caminhou até á pequena que a chamava.  
-Bom dia baixinha – Ergueu-a no ar fazendo com que ela risse.  
  
A loirinha segredou algo ao ouvido da ruiva e depois afastou-se dela, esperando uma resposta. Ginny caminhou até á cama do loiro e pousou Mara.  
A pequena gatinhou até estar em cima do peito de Draco e deu-lhe um beijo lambuzado na face.  
  
-Acho que ela gosta de ti – Disse a ruiva ainda a rir da cara espantada do loiro.  
-E quem és tu baixinha? – Perguntou Draco elevando-a um pouco em seus braços.  
-Ma....  
-Ela é a Mara – Respondeu a ruiva – Foi encontrada pelos aurores no mesmo ataque que tu. Ela é órfã, os pais dela foram mortos pelos devoradores da morte.  
-E agora?  
-Ela tem ficado aqui no hospital, com sorte, no final da guerra arranje uma boa família que a adopte.  
-E entretanto?  
-Ela está aos meus cuidados, assim como a Bia e a Liza. Os pais dessas duas estão aqui no hospital, mas ainda incapacitados de voltar a casa. Mas acho melhor descansares agora, depois de um mês de "coma" tens de te recuperar – Pegou a loirinha no colo e saiu do quarto para procurar uma enfermeira.  
  
Draco recostou-se nas almofadas. Estava confuso, não se lembrava de absolutamente nada do seu passado e só poderia contar com a ruiva para o ajudar.  
  
Alguns minutos depois Ginny voltou ao quarto, ainda carregando Mara.  
  
-A enfermeira deve estar a chegar, provavelmente vais ser transferido, vão colocar-te junto com outros pacientes.  
-Eu quero ficar aqui.  
-Mas aqui é muito barulhento, as miúdas são irrequietas.  
-Não importa, eu quero ficar aqui, para que tu me ajudes a lembrar.  
-Eu não sei .... Acho melhor ires, mas se queres mesmo ficar tens de falar com os médicos, eu não tenho importância suficiente para decidir isso.  
  
Afastou se da cama do Draco e caminhou até á cama das pequenas.  
  
-Bom dia dorminhocas.... – Disse ao ver que as duas raparigas a olhavam, ainda com olhos de sono.  
-Bom dia Gin....  
-Vou pedir-vos um favor .... Têm de se comportar porque ele acordou – disse apontando levemente com a cabeça em direcção á cama do loiro.  
-Já acordou?  
-Sim, mas ele ainda está um pouco confuso. Não se lembra bem do que lhe aconteceu, por isso não lhe façam perguntas, ok?  
-Sim Gin.  
-A Jenny deve estar a chegar com o pequeno-almoço. Depois disso vão ver os vossos pais.  
  
Assim que as duas saíram do quarto com Jenny, Ginevra sentou-se à secretária, entre a cama de Mara e a de Draco.  
  
_ "Finalmente o Malfoy acordou... Já me sentia estranha de o ver assim .... Mas estranha mesmo foi o que se revelou ser esta situação ... Depois de estar um mês completamente "desligado" ele acordou sem qualquer memória do passado ... Ele nem se lembra do próprio nome.... Se calhar esta situação é mais complicada do que imaginava .... Quer dizer, será que ele vai ficar assim por muito tempo? Sem memória, sem se lembrar de nada? "_  
  
-O que é que tanto escreves? – Era Draco que falava.  
  
Tinha sido observado minuciosamente pelos médicos que nada acharam de estranho a não ser a falta de memória. Agora estava deitado de lado na cama e olhava para ela.  
  
-Ah....Nada de especial na realidade .... É como uma espécie de diário, normalmente escrevo sobre o dia-a-dia ... Nada de muito importante ....  
-E o que é que costumas fazer aqui?  
-Tratar das pequenas..... Elas não dão muito trabalho, é só saber como mantê-las entretidas. Por vezes vamos ao jardim brincar na neve, outras vezes leio-lhe uma história, elas fazem desenhos ... E por falar em desenhos elas fizeram um monte para ti.  
-Para mim?  
-Sim. Estão em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.  
  
Draco voltou-se para o outro lado da cama e deparou-se com uma pilha de pergaminhos. Sentou-se na cama e começou a ver os desenhos feitos pelas raparigas.  
  
-Tu não te lembras mesmo de nada, pois não? – Perguntou quebrando o silêncio.  
-Não, porquê?  
-É a forma como tu ages .... Se te lembrasses mesmo de quem és nem sequer estarias aqui, a respirar o memo ar que eu ... Eu já te disse, nós odiávamo-nos.... Mas apesar de tudo, gosto mais de ti assim....  
-Se calhar é melhor assim ... Quer dizer, se eu era assim tão insuportável ....  
-Mas eu acho que no fundo não eras assim ... Acho que aquilo era só fachada... Para agradar ao teu pai...  
-O meu pai .... Também não me lembro dele .... Mas afinal que raio de pai era o meu, que se agradava com o facto de eu ser um pirralho mimado e intragável....  
-Lucius Malfoy ... Digamos que ele não é a melhor pessoa do mundo ... Na realidade nem sei se tem algo de bom .... Desculpa estar a falar assim do teu pai...  
-Não tem mal... Eu não me lembro .... Mas provavelmente deves ter razão .... – Voltou a deitar-se na cama, desta vez com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, a fixar o tecto.  
  
Ficaram em silêncio e Ginny tornou a escrever.  
  
_ "Parece mesmo que ele não se lembra de nada ... Deve ser difícil para ele .... Não se lembrar de nada, do que se passou, nem ao menos saber de onde vem.... É, não deve ser uma situação nada fácil ..... Começo a ter pena do Malfoy.... Será que alguém sabe o que lhe aconteceu nestes tempos, porque a ultima vez que o vi foi no dia da formatura do Ron, ou seja, no dia da sua própria formatura ...."  
_  
-Potter ... - Disse ele em tom baixo.  
-O quê?  
-Potter, quem é? – Perguntou, voltando-se para ela.  
-O teu maior inimigo. Harry Potter, vocês odeiam-se desde o dia em que entraram para a escola.  
-Eu odeio muita gente, não?  
-E muita gente de odeia de volta – Disse arrependendo-se logo em seguida – Não era isso que eu queria....  
-Deixa ... Já sabes que não vou ficar chateado, pura e simplesmente porque eu não posso provar que o que dizes é mentira ... eu não me lembro....  
-Mas de qualquer maneira desculpa .... Esta situação já deve ser difícil o suficiente para ti, eu devia ajudar-te e não dizer-te que és odiado por toda a gente.  
-Bem se essa é mesmo a verdade, então estás a ajudar-me – Concluiu voltando a fixar o tecto.  
  
. . . . .  
  
_ "St. Mungus, 6 de Dezembro  
  
Tenho passado estas últimas noites na Toca, por ultimato da Jenny. Em casa está tudo bem, e no hospital também.  
  
As miúdas estão cada vez mais felizes, a mãe da Liza acordou e em breve, tanto a Liza como a Bia poderão voltar para casa. Depois disso serei só eu e a Mara, ou melhor dizendo, eu a Mara e o Malfoy.  
  
O Malfoy, ou melhor, o Draco (como ele insiste que o trate) está totalmente restabelecido, tirando a parte da memória. De vez em quando ele lembra-se de coisas soltas, normalmente nomes de pessoas de Hogwarts.  
  
Tenho tentado re-ensina-lo a fazer magia, mas as coisas não têm corrido muito bem"  
  
_ -Vá, aos três, Wingardium Leviosa. Um, dois, três.  
-Wingardium Leviosa – Disse ele, apontando para um pergaminho que estava em cima da secretária.  
  
O pergaminho ergue-se alguns centímetros mas logo depois voltou a cair.  
  
-Estou farto! Esta falta de memória está a dar cabo de mim! Este é um feitiço básico, dizes tu, mas sinceramente, eu não consigo.  
-Não sejas parvo Draco, concentra-te, os miúdos fazem isto no primeiro ano de Hogwarts e eles só têm 11 anos.  
-Isso não está a ajudar!  
-Ok, ok, desculpa. Tenta lá uma vez mais.  
-Wingardium Leviosa – O pergaminho levitou e seguiu os movimentos da varinha de Draco.  
  
_"Mas nada que não se resolva... Com um pouco de paciência e tempo isto vai ao sitio.  
As miúdas adoram o Draco, e parece que ele gosta delas de volta. Mara apegou-se muito a ele e por ela passava todo o tempo abraçada ao loiro, deitada ao lado dele na cama."  
_  
Draco estava deitado na cama e Mara estava sentada em cima do peito dele.  
  
-Mara – Disse, para que a loirinha pudesse repetir.  
-Ma....  
-Ginny.  
-Gi!  
-Liza.  
-Lixa.  
-Bia.  
-Bia.  
  
Ginny observava a cena, sentada na sua poltrona, voltada para a cama do loiro.  
  
-Draco – Disse ela.  
-Daky – Repetiu Mara fazendo a ruiva rir.  
-Daky? – Perguntou ele.  
-É, parece que sim. Vamos Mara, está na hora do banho – Ergueu-se e esticou os braços para a loirinha.  
-Não.  
-Não? Vamos lá Mara, tens de tomar banho.  
-Daky – Abraçou-se ao pescoço do loiro.  
-Hei, baixinha, tens de tomar banho. Vai com a Ginny – Afastou a loirinha delicadamente de sim e entregou-a á ruiva.  
-Obrigada Draco.  
-De nada.  
  
_ "É estranho conviver com o Draco ... Primeiro porque estava habituada a tê-lo como inimigo, a ouvi-lo dizer mal da minha família e agora somos como amigos .... Em segundo porque ele não se lembra de nada ..... É estranho falar com ele e a cada momento ter de parar a conversa para lhe explicar as coisas...."  
_  
-Então o Ron e a Hermione estavam lá....  
-A Hermione é aquela que namora com o teu irmão e que era a melhor aluna em Hogwarts?  
-Sim.... De qualquer maneira.... Onde é que eu ia mesmo?  
-Eles estavam lá....  
-Ah sim.... Eles estavam lá e começaram a discutir assim do nada, no meio da rua, e toda a gente ficou a olhar para eles. Eles são assim, sempre a discutir mas não podem viver um sem o outro.  
-E tu não tens ninguém...?  
-Não.... Não tenho tempo para isso, ainda para mais estamos em guerra, não é a altura apropriada para um romance....  
-Porque não?  
-Ah sei lá ... as coisas já são tão complicadas quando temos de temer pela nossa vida, imagina o que é ficar preocupado todo o tempo com a outra pessoa....  
-Bem visto .... Mas tendo outra pessoa não se fica sozinho ..... Quer dizer, se tu tivesses alguém não estarias tanto tempo no hospital....  
-Não sei se não estaria ... Estas miúdas são muito importantes para mim .... Principalmente a Mara.... Vai custar-me imenso a separação .... Mas por enquanto não quero pensar nisso.....  
-É .... Não vale a pena sofrer antecipadamente...Mas acho que devias arranjar alguém , para te distraíres, sei lá tu só tens o quê, 17 anos, devias aproveitar a juventude, e não ficares aqui trancada neste hospital ... Tudo bem que é uma boa maneira de ajudar, mas tens de pensar em ti....  
-Nunca esperei dizer isto, mas concordo contigo Draco .... Só que as coisas não são assim tão fáceis....  
  
_"É verdade, mas até agora ainda não acredito que contei tudo aquilo ao Draco ... Ok ele não era o pirralho mimado dos Slytherin como antes... Mas continuava a ser o Malfoy ... Um sem memória, mas um Malfoy..."  
_  
-Quem é ele?  
-Como assim quem é ele?  
-Ginny, embora só te conheça á quê? Quatro, cinco dias, dá para perceber que tu não consegues esconder nada... de ninguém .... Portanto não vale a pena tentares ... Quem é ele?  
-Ok, ok, não tenho outra hipótese não é mesmo?  
  
O loiro sorriu e acenou negativamente.  
  
-É o Harry – Murmurou, olhando para os joelhos, muito corada.  
-O Potter? O tal que é meu maior inimigo?  
  
Ela apenas acenou, sem levantar os olhos.  
  
-E parece que ele não corresponde, não é mesmo?  
-É .... E o absurdo da situação é que eu cansei de saber isso.... Desde sempre, desde os meus 11 anos ... Eu quase o esqueci, quase ... Mas sabendo que ele toma parte activa na guerra deixa-me super aflita...  
  
_ "OK, ok... Eu sei que nunca escrevi sobre isso .... Porque eu não queria guardar como recordação um pedaço de pergaminho que mostrasse o quanto eu ainda sou apaixonada pelo Harry Potter.... "  
_  
-Mas se ele não corresponde é porque não te merece.  
-E o que é que te faz dizer isso?  
-Eu só te conheço á cinco dias e mesmo assim posso afirmar com 99% de certeza que tu és uma boa pessoa....  
-99%?  
-É, o 1% que sobra é por conta da minha falta de memória. Mas voltando ao assunto principal, vê bem, eu, que segundo tu, era o teu maior inimigo, agora estou aqui a falar contigo como se fossemos bons amigos e tudo porque tu és uma boa pessoa, e disposta a esquecer o passado, me deste uma nova oportunidade. Ou seja, tudo isto para dizer que esse tal Harry é um grandessíssimo idiota.  
  
Ginevra riu com o comentário do loiro, depois de tudo ele ainda conseguia anima-la.  
  
_ "Quero acreditar nas palavras do Draco, quero convencer a mim mesma que o Harry não me merece .... Depois de tudo o que passei por ele, depois de tanto tempo desperdiçado eu estou, finalmente, disposta a esquecer o Harry, de uma vez e para sempre...."._  
  
. . . . .  
  
Era noite alta, todos dormiam, todos excepto Ginny. Ela tinha ficado aquela noite no hospital. Partilhava a cama com Mara que dormia de uma forma serena em seus braços.  
De repente um grito cortou o silêncio do quarto.  
  
-NÃO!!!!! – O grito foi alto, embora curto.  
  
A ruiva saltou da cama e caminhou até á cama de Draco, que havia acabado de gritar.  
Ele suava frio, os cabelos loiros estavam colados á sua testa e as suas bochechas.  
  
-Draco, o que é que se passou? O que foi? Está tudo bem? – Perguntou em tom baixo, passando a mão suavemente na testa dele e nas bochechas, afastando as madeixas loiras.  
-Está... tudo....ok.... Ginny – Disse com dificuldade, com a respiração ofegante, parecia que tinha corrido quilómetros.  
-Foi só um pesadelo....Vai ficar tudo bem....  
  
Ajudou-o a deitar-se, como se faz a uma criança, e ficou ali ao lado dele.  
  
-Ginny, o que é que significa Crucius?  
-É uma Maldição Imperdoável. As pessoas que a usam vão directamente para Azkaban, a prisão do mundo bruxo.  
-Ela provoca dor, certo?  
-Sim, uma dor insuportável, dizem..... Sonhaste com isso?  
-Tenho a impressão que não foi só um sonho, eu acho que vivi isto....  
-Não me admirava, os devoradores da morte têm prazer em torturar as suas vítimas... Dorme agora, já é tarde....  
-Obrigado Ginny... Por tudo....  
-Não tens de quê.  
  
Ginny não voltou a adormecer, estava muito abalada para isso. Por pior que uma pessoa fosse, mesmo Draco Malfoy, não merecia ser submetida a tal coisa como uma Maldição Imperdoável. Foi com alívio que notou que o dia amanhecia, não queria adormecer e sonhar com Draco a ser torturado.  
  
Ginny não foi a única que viu o sol nascer, Draco também não tornou a adormecer. Aquele sonho tinha sido tão real, aquela dor, tudo lhe pareça tão próximo. Talvez Ginny tivesse razão, talvez ele tivesse sido vítima dos devoradores da morte. Mas uma pergunta continuava a vir á sua cabeça, porquê? Porquê ele?  
  
** - - - - - Fim do 3º Capitulo - - - - -**  
  
**N/A**: Cá estou com mais um capitulo ... O que é que acharam ... Muita palha ou  
nem por isso? Pois bem .... Carreguem no botãozinho roxo e tal e façam-me  
feliz .... Ok?  
  
**Dark Angel Malfoy:** Pois é a memória de Draco.... Bem ela vai voltar ... Ainda  
não decidi é quando.... Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo ... Bjxs  
  
**Rute Riddle:** Pois é .... Workshop it's over .... Então posso escrever á vontade .... Sei que já leste o capitulo e tal mas não custa nada comentar, custa?  
  
**Miaka:** É de leitoras assim que eu gosto..... Na tua review colocaste todos os  
problemas da fic .... Só falta ver como é que vão ser respondidas essas  
questões .... Bjxs  
  
**Sett**: Foi muito engraçado o teu comentário .... Por acaso nunca vi esse filme  
mas vou ver se o arranjo .... Bjxs  
  
** Kathy Parteno Gryffindor:** Bigada ..... Aqui está mais um capitulo....  
  
**Selene Malfoy:** Sim eu sou de Portugal, quanto ao nome.... Acho que vem com o  
hábito, no inicio também não gostava do nome Ginevra, mas agora até lhe  
acho uma certa piada..... Espero que continues a ler a fic .... Bjxs  
  
**Mki****:** Bigada pelo coment .... Aqui está o 3º cap .... o que achas-te.  
  
**Cibele:** Oi..... Obrigada por leres .... Ainda bem que estás a gostar .... Bjxs  
  
Pois é, agora com mais tempo livre (uma vez que o meu Workshop acabou)  
posso escrever e actualizar com mais frequência ..... Espero as vossas  
reviews ..... Bjxs.... **FUI!!!!! **

****

_Kika Felton_

_26/07/2004_


	5. 4 Brincando na Neve

**Cartas Para Ninguém  
  
Capitulo 4  
**  
_ Brincando na neve_  
  
"Porquê? Porquê eu? Quer dizer se eu era assim tão mau, não devia ser um dos alvos .... Ah! Como eu odeio está falta de memória!"  
  
-Já estás acordada? – Perguntou quando reparou que a ruiva se remexia na cama.  
  
Ela voltou-se para ele e olhou-o.  
  
-Não consegui voltar a dormir.  
-Desculpa.... Na realidade eu também não voltei a adormecer....  
-Lembraste-te de mais alguma coisa?  
-Não.... O que é que vais fazer hoje?  
-Não sei, provavelmente vou até ao jardim com as miúdas, por falar nisso, queres vir?  
-Eu não sei....  
-Ah! Vá lá Draco, vai ser divertido!  
-Ok, eu vou então, á falta de melhor para fazer......  
  
-Gi! Gi! – Chamou a loirinha sentando-se sobre a barriga da ruiva.  
-Bom dia baixinha!  
  
Mara, com a ajuda da Ginny, desceu da cama e caminhou até perto de Draco, esticando os braços para que ele a pegasse.  
  
-Oi Mara – Pegou nela e sentou-a sobre o seu peito.  
-Daky!  
  
Ginny aproveitou que Draco estava com Mara para se aparatar na Toca. Tomou um banho rápido e depois de se vestir aparatou-se de volta no hospital.  
  
-Voltei – Avisou – Ela deu muito trabalho?  
-Não nem por isso. A Liza e a Bia ainda dormem.  
-Bom saber. Queres que a pegue um pouco? – Perguntou referindo-se á loirinha que ainda continuava sentada no colo do Draco, brincando com os cabelos loiros do rapaz.  
-Não, não vale a pena.  
  
Ginny sentou-se á secretária e começou a escrever.  
  
"_St. Mungus, 7 de Dezembro.  
  
O dia amanheceu á pouco. Esta foi uma noite agitada. O Draco acordou no meio da noite com um pesadelo horrível... Relacionado com a maldição Cruciatus .... È provável que ele tenha sido torturado .... O que me faz pensar em algo .... Tendo ele sido torturado não podia ser um Devorador da morte, podia? Quer dizer, se fosse um devorador de morte a sério não se deixaria ser torturado .... Talvez a falta de memória dele venha daí ... Da tortura que ele sofreu .... Mas não quero pensar nisso, não mais....  
  
Ele revelou ser uma pessoa diferente, tudo bem que ele não lembra no seu passado, mas nunca esperei conviver com um Malfoy assim ... Por vezes chego a sentir que ele, de alguma maneira, me compreende .... É talvez ele não seja tão mau assim ....  
  
Gostava de saber o que é que ele fez no espaço de tempo em que não soube nada dele, foram cerda de cinco meses, desde o dia da formatura até ao dia em que ele foi encontrado......"  
_  
-Ainda não percebi porque escreves tanto, eu sei que é sobre o teu dia-a-dia, mas mesmo assim, tu não fazes nada de extraordinário que te faça escrever que nem uma louca....  
-Não exageres Draco ... É só para me manter ocupada.... Mas porque é que te interessa tanto o que eu escrevo?  
-Não, por nada .... Só acho estranho, uma pessoa escrever tanto .... Afinal, sempre vamos lá fora?  
-Vamos, depois de almoço.  
  
. . . . .  
  
-Gin, Gin, vamos lá fora!  
-Tenham calma meninas! Vamos já. Primeiro os feitiços de aquecimento.  
  
Depois de colocar os feitiços nas roupas das três e nas suas próprias voltou-se para Draco.  
  
-Vamos?  
-Ginny, um pormenor, eu estou de roupa de hospital. Tudo bem que eu tenho falta de memória, e tal, mas duvido que seja a roupa adequada para ir para a neve.  
-Desculpa, tinha-me esquecido disso.  
  
Com um movimento de varinha transfigurou as roupas de Draco em algo mais quente.  
  
-Ficou bem?  
-Ficou.  
  
Ele vestia umas calças de ganga e uma camisola grossa, de gola alta, verde escura.  
  
-Vamos então – Pegou em Mara e seguiu para o jardim com as pequenas e com Draco.  
  
O jardim cada vez tinha mais neve, tornando a locomoção um pouco difícil.  
  
-Gin! Gin!  
-Sim Bia?  
  
Quando se voltou para a rapariga sentiu algo frio a escorrer pela sua cara, tinha acabado de ser atingida por uma bola de neve. Pousou Mara no chão e encarou Bia com um sorriso divertido.  
  
-Sua pequena traidora! – Pegou num pouco de neve e atirou-o á pequena.  
  
No segundo seguinte o ar era cortado por uma chuva de bolas de neve. Ginny acertou uma bola em Draco, que até ali se mantinha á parte.  
Ele olhou-a com um ar ameaçador mas logo depois sorriu, atirando-lhe com neve que a acertou em cheio na cara.  
  
-Essa vai ter volta!  
  
Comportavam-se como duas crianças, atirando neve um ao outro, esquecidos de tudo o resto.  
  
-Chega! Tréguas! Estou cansada! – Disse deitando-se sobre a neve, com a respiração irregular.  
-Concordo contigo! Tréguas – Sentou-se ao lado dela, encostando-se a uma árvore.  
  
Ficaram por uns momentos em silêncio vendo as três raparigas a correr na neve.  
  
-Onde vais? – Perguntou o loiro ou ver que ela se levantava.  
  
Ela não respondeu, assim que estava em pé pegou um punhado de neve e atirou-o contra o loiro.  
  
-Ah! Ruiva! – Ela começou a rir e desatou a correr, sabendo o que viria a seguir.  
  
Draco levantou-se no mesmo instante e começou a correr atrás da ruiva, que ria mais do que nunca. Ela corria por entre as árvores, olhando de quando em quando para trás, verificando se o loiro corria atrás dela. Foi numa dessas vezes, enquanto olhava para trás, que tropeçou na raiz saliente de uma árvore e caiu no chão. Draco que corria próximo á ruiva acabou por cair também, em cima dela.  
Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, que pareceram a eternidade, ela deitada, com as costas apoiadas no chão frio e ele em cima dela, os corpos totalmente colados e os rostos bastante próximos.  
  
"Próximos de mais..." – Pensou a ruiva.  
  
Ele olhava para ela duma maneira diferente, os olhos cinza brilhavam duma forma que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Os cabelos dele caíam para os olhos e para a face dela, tocando-a levemente.  
  
-Gi! Daky! Gi! – Mara corria na direcção dos dois, de braços abertos.  
  
Draco ergueu-se e estendeu a mão á ruiva, ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo.  
  
-O que foi baixinha?  
-Bia! Bia! – Disse apontando para onde estariam as outras duas raparigas.  
  
Aparentemente Bia estava sentada no chão e Liza estava ajoelhada ao seu lado.  
Ginny e Draco correram até elas. Bia chorava segurando o pulso. Tinha um corte profundo na palma da mão que sangrava em abundância, tingindo de vermelho a neve macia em redor.  
  
-Deixa-me ver Bia – Pediu Ginny segurando na mão dela delicadamente.  
  
Levou a mão ao bolso á procura da varinha.  
  
-Esqueci-me da varinha. Draco fica aqui com ela enquanto a vou buscar.  
  
Ginny já ia a caminho do quarto quando ouviu Draco a chamar.  
  
-Espera, já não é preciso.  
-Não?  
-Não. Está tudo bem.  
  
Ginny caminhou até eles e verificou a mão de Bia, que agora continha um leve cicatriz.  
  
-O que é que aconteceu?  
  
Draco apenas levantou a sua varinha.  
  
-Mas tu... Como?  
-Não sei.... Apenas me ocorreu.  
-Ainda dói? – Perguntou ajoelhando-se ao lado da rapariga.  
-Não Gin, está tudo bem.  
-Para a próxima tem mais cuidado, ok?  
-Está bem Gin – Respondeu levantando-se em conjunto com Liza.  
  
-Obrigado Draco – Disse voltando-se para o loiro.  
-Não penses que me esqueci!!!  
-Do quê? – Perguntou fazendo-se de inocente.  
  
Draco estava sentado na neve e Ginny estava ajoelhada perto dele. Ele pegou num pouco de neve e atirou á ruiva.  
  
-Agora estamos quites.  
-Não não estamos, agora sou eu que quero vingança!  
  
Começaram a atirar neve um ao outro sem sair do sítio.  
  
-Au! – Exclamou de dor.  
-O que foi? Draco! Aleijei-te? Deixa ver! – Gatinhou até ele que cobria o olho esquerdo com as mãos – Draco deixa ver – Pediu.  
  
O loiro continuava com as mãos a cobrir o olho.  
  
-Draco, deixa de ser criança, deixa-me ver – Afastou as mãos da cara do loiro e reparou que ele sorria – Estúpido! Assustaste-me! Pensava que estavas magoado.  
-E estou, não se vê logo? – Perguntou apontando para o seu olho esquerdo.  
  
Uma marca avermelhada aparecia agora na zona abaixo do olho esquerdo dele.  
  
-Desculpa – Tocou levemente na zona avermelhada – Dói muito?  
-Não nem por isso – Draco tinha fechado os olhos para sentir o toque suave da rapariga.  
  
Ela deslizou a mão ao longo da face dele e em seguida ele sentiu os lábios quentes da ruiva sobre a sua pálpebra esquerda e depois por baixo do olho, onde estava a mancha avermelhada. Era um toque quente e suave que logo acalmou a pequena dor que sentia.  
  
-Melhor? – Perguntou assim que os seus olhos se encontraram com os cinza do rapaz.  
-Muito melhor....  
-"ptimo. Acho melhor irmos embora, está a ficar tarde.  
  
A ruiva levantou-se e caminhou até ás pequenas que ainda corriam no jardim.  
  
-Vamos meninas está na hora de ir embora.  
-Mas Gin....  
-Sem mas, vamos lá. Voltamos outro dia, prometo.  
  
-Ginny, onde estiveram? – Perguntou Jenny num tom preocupado assim que entraram no quarto.  
-Estivemos no jardim de costume.... Fiz mal?  
-Não, só fiquei preocupada, tu e as miúdas não estavam e o Sr. Malfoy também tinha desaparecido...  
-Sr. Malfoy não, só Draco – Disse o loiro a sorrir.  
-Draco – repetiu a jovem enfermeira – Meninas, vamos ter com os vossos pais.  
  
Jenny saiu do quarto com Liza e Bia, deixando para trás Ginny, Draco e Mara.  
  
-E então, gostaste? – Perguntou, sentando-se á secretária.  
-Fora o olho roxo está tudo bem...  
-Desculpa Draco, não foi minha intenção....  
-Tudo bem, não vou morrer por isso.  
-Se quiseres posso tirar a marca.  
-Não, deixa estar.... È para eu me lembrar o quão violenta tu és....  
-Hei! Eu não sou violenta!  
-Não és pouco....  
  
Ginny fingiu estar amuada e voltou-se para a secretária dando asas ao seu vício, a escrita.  
  
_ "Apesar do terrível amanhecer esta tarde foi maravilhosa.... Á muito que não me divertia tanto.... Acho que o Draco me faz esquecer que estamos em guerra.... Passamos grande parte da tarde no jardim ..... A fazer guerras de neve e afins .... Tudo bem que a parte que nós caímos, ele em cima de mim, era dispensável .... OK, não era tão dispensável assim .... Mas a situação foi constrangedora .... Ele totalmente deitado em cima de mim e o rosto dele a centímetros do meu ..... E sinceramente foi uma óptima sensação..... Mas passando á frente ... Ele lembrou-se hoje de algo importante, ele efectuou um feitiço de cura sem ao menos pestanejar...."_  
  
-Hei Ginny! - Chamou – Não ficaste chateada, ficaste?  
  
Ela olhou para ele seria mas logo de seguida abriu um enorme sorriso.  
  
-Não, não fiquei, mas não te habitues......  
  
-O que é que foi? – Perguntou passado um tempo.  
-Nada....  
-Então porque é que estás a olhar assim para mim?  
-Não posso?  
-Não, eu não gosto....  
-Porquê?  
-Sei lá Draco.... Não gosto e pronto....  
  
_"Que mania estranha que ele tem de me fixar .... Odeio quanto as pessoas fazem isso, odeio sentir-me observada .... Parece que ele me está a analisar .... Não sei mete-me confusão...."  
_  
-Ginny! Ginny! Houve outro ataque! – Avisou Jenny.  
-Onde?  
-Aqui no St. Mungus. Não te preocupes, a situação está controlada, não foi nada de muito grave mas peço-te que tenhas cuidado com as pequenas, não quero que nada lhes aconteça. Por enquanto acho melhor suspender os passeios ao jardim.  
-Tudo bem Jenny, onde é que elas estão?  
-Estão com os pais, trago-as antes da hora de jantar.  
-Ok então.  
  
-O que é que se passou? – Perguntou Draco assim que Jenny saiu do quarto.  
-Houve um ataque, aqui no hospital, mas está tudo bem agora – Disse aconchegando as cobertas da cama de Mara, que dormia calmamente.  
-Devoradores da morte?  
-Sim, quem mais poderia ser?  
  
Tornou a sentar-se na poltrona, preparando-se para escrever.  
  
_ "Houve um novo ataque hoje .... Á muito que não aconteciam, o que causou uma certa ilusão de paz .... Mas agora os ataques recomeçaram e desta vez o alvo foi o hospital .... Começo a ficar preocupada.... Será que o hospital vai resistir.... Afinal Hogwarts não resistiu ... Nada garante que o St. Mungus resista...."  
_  
A sua escrita foi interrompida por um barulho proveniente da janela.  
  
-O que é isso? – Perguntou Draco ao ver a coruja a entrar pela janela e a pousar na secretária.  
-É uma coruja. No mundo mágico as corujas são utilizadas como meio de comunicação, transportam cartas e encomendas.  
  
Retirou o pedaço de pergaminho da pata da coruja, começou a ler o que nele tinha escrito.  
  
"Gininha, filha, está tudo bem?  
  
O teu pai falou-me do ataque ao St. Mungus ... Estou extremamente preocupada.... Por favor filha, escreve de volta para saber que está tudo bem contigo.  
  
Com amor  
  
Mãe"  
  
-De quem é? Se é que posso saber....  
-Podes, era da minha mãe, estava preocupada comigo... Já soube do ataque... Numa família de sete filhos as preocupações nunca acabam....  
-Tu tens seis irmãos? – Perguntou espantado.  
  
-Sim, sou a mais nova e a única mulher ... Por isso podes imaginar a protecção que eles insistem em dar-me .... Sou como o bebé da família, frágil demais, desprotegida de mais, pequena demais....  
-Isso deve ser bom ... ter tantos irmãos .... Sabes se eu tinha irmãos?  
-Não, eras filho único.... Mas bem, isso deve ter as suas vantagens....  
-Provavelmente ... Não vais responder á carta?  
-Vou, claro....  
  
"Mãe, está tudo bem por aqui ..... O hospital não sofreu grandes danos e eu só soube do ataque agora ... Está tudo bem comigo, estou super protegida ... Não vale a pena preocupares-te .... Volto a casa á noite  
  
Beijos  
  
Ginny "  
  
Acabou de escrever no pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e enrolou-o á pata da coruja, que saiu a voar no instante seguinte. Ginny fechou a janela e sentou-se de novo na poltrona.  
  
-Vais continuar a escrever?  
-Provavelmente.... Porquê?  
-Por nada ... - Encostou-se na cabeceira da cama, com os braços atrás da cabeça e fixou o tecto.  
  
_ "Os tempos de guerra são sempre difíceis ... Embora os ataques não sejam muito frequentes estou constantemente preocupada ... tenho medo que aconteça algo, á minha família ou amigos .... Tenho medo por eles .... E por mim também ...."_

** - - - - - Fim do 4º Capitulo - - - - -**

* * *

**N/A:** Nhaaaaaaaaa!!! Eu sei ... Muita palha mesmo .... Cheguei aos meus limites .... Mas quando escrevi este capitulo estava com a imaginação a 0 ..... Mas e  
aí? Foi assim muito mau? Comentem .... Digam como é que ficou......  
  
**Rutinha:** Pois é.... Qnt tempo que não te chamava assim .... Anyway ..... Tu já tinhas lido o capitulo e tal .... Mta palha, n é msm? Pois é mas sabes que o próximo é melhor, não é? Pois .... Diz que sim ..... Mas pronto .... Era isso ....  
Mto positivo msm .... Sim, cm o croissants mistos (outra frase _pré-histórica_).... Mas ya ....  
  
**Selene Malfoy:** Sim.... Esta perda de memória tinha de ter um lado positivo,  
não é msm? Bigada por comentar .... Bjxs  
  
**Miaka:** Esperemos que não ..... Mas ainda não sei ..... Talvez se me der um ataque de vilã .... sorriso malvado ..... Mas é isso .... Continua a ler e a  
comentar ..... Bjxs....  
  
**Dea Snape:** Eu não mato ninguém .... Eu sou muito passiva .... Apesar da minha  
mente diabólica ..... Brincadeirinha .... È , a falta de memória é algo importante para a história ... Ainda bem que gostaste .... Bigada por leres e  
comentares .... Bjxs  
  
**Mki:** Obrigada msm .... È tão bom receber reviews assim .... Acabo por ficar  
mal acostumada no final das contas ....è isso aí .... Brigada por leres e  
comentares .... Bjxs  
  
**Fefs Malfoy :** Bigada .... Pois bem quanto a acção D/G é esperar para ver ....  
Mas prometo, não demora muito não .... A Mara é fofa mesmo .... Adoro fazer personagens assim.... Noutra das minhas fics havia o Daniell.... Aqui é a Mara .... Que bom que gostaste da fic .... Quanto á inspiração não prometo nada ...  
mas faço os possíveis .... Bjxs  
  
_Pois é.... Prezados leitores, queiram fazer o obsequio de comentar esta fic ..... Ou então não .... De qualquer maneira, quer tenham achado este capitulo bom ou uma verdadeira seca, dêem uma palavrinha .... Ora, vamos lá seguir as  
instruções..... _

**_1-_** Descer o cursor do rato até ao final da página – Nota: Cuidado para não  
perder de vista as instruções;

**_2-_**Premir (_suavemente)_ o pequeno botão roxo com a inscrição "Go";

**_3-_**No espaço em branco escrever uma mensagem (simpática ou não) para esta  
escritora (de perferencia, sobre esta fic.....);

**_4-_**Carregar no botão que indica "Submit review";

Ora bem, se seguiu todos estes passos acabou de fazer uma escritora  
feliz (para quem não reparou, a escritora sou**_ Eu_**...prosseguindo....) e  
acabou também de subir na minha consideração .... Porque nem eu me  
aguento ..... **_Eu sou mto xata mesmo_**.... E é por isso que vou andando .... Ok  
então .... O próximo capitulo não sei qnd sai .... Já tá escrito e tal....  
Mas acho que precisa de retoques .... É de vez .... **FUI!!!!**


	6. 5 Um Natal Diferente

**Cartas Para Ninguém**  
  
** Capitulo 5**  
  
_ Um Natal diferente_

_  
_  
_"St Mungus, 15 de Dezembro  
  
Faz hoje duas semanas que Draco acordou.... Embora ele continue na mesma, sem se lembrar de nada.  
  
O ataque da semana passada não se repetiu, o hospital está calmo.  
  
A Liza voltou para casa com os pais, agora só estamos eu, a Bia, a Mara e Draco.  
  
Voltando á perda de memória do Draco, acho que se revelou uma coisa positiva ... Agora ele está mais humano... Deixou de ser o mimado, irritante, egocêntrico Slytherin que eu conheci...."  
_  
-Ginny, preciso de falar contigo – Disse Jenny entrando no quarto.  
-Ok – Arrumou o pergaminho, a pena e o tinteiro e saiu do quarto deixando as raparigas ao encargo de Draco -O que me querias dizer? – Perguntou assim que se afastaram do quarto.  
-O Malfoy vai receber alta.  
-Como assim alta?  
-Vai sair do hospital.  
-Mas como...? Quer dizer, ele não se lembra de nada, não o podemos mandar embora assim.  
-E é por isso que eu vim falar contigo. Embora saiba que não tens obrigação de o fazer pedia-te que o ajudasses.  
-Eu?  
-Sim Gin, tu estás com ele todos os dias, foste a primeira a reconhece-lo, de certo saberás o que fazer.  
-Eu não sei....  
-Não vai ser assim tão difícil, junto ás coisas dele acharam a chave do que será o cofre dele em Gringotts. Só tens de o levar até á Diagon-Al e hospeda-lo no Caldeirão Furado.  
-Mesmo assim Jenny... Eu não sei...  
-Tudo bem Gin, eu peço a outra pessoa – Disse voltando costas.  
-Espera! – Pousou a mão no ombro da rapariga, fazendo com que ela se voltasse – Eu faço-o.  
-Obrigado Gin, agora tens de falar com ele.  
-Tudo bem....  
  
Ginny entrou no quarto e dirigiu-se ás pequenas.  
  
-Meninas, será que podiam fazer companhia á Jenny por uns minutos?  
-Tudo bem Gin – Bia pegou na mão de Mara e saiu do quarto.  
  
-O que se passou Ginny? – Draco estava sentado á secretária.  
  
A ruiva aproximou-se dele, e conjurando uma cadeira, sentou-se a seu lado.  
  
-Tu recebeste alta, vais poder sair do hospital.

-Mas para onde?

-Eu vou ajudar-te. Hoje vamos á Diagon-Al.

-Onde?

-Diagon-Al, é uma espécie de zona comercial mágica. Mas primeiro temos de ir a Gringotts. Ao banco – Acrescentou vendo a confusão estampada no rosto do rapaz.  
  
Levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até à mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama de Draco, abriu a gaveta e de lá retirou uma pequena chave dourada.  
  
-Esta é a chave do teu cofre no banco. Vamos até á Diagon-Al via Flu. Pronto?

-Flu?

-Ok, também vou ter de te explicar isso, vamos procurar uma lareira.  
  
Chegaram a um dos átrios principais onde existiam várias lareiras. Ginny pegou num pequeno vaso que continha pó de Flu e passou-o a Draco para que ele retirasse um punhado.  
  
-O que é isso?

-Pó de Flu, é fácil, entras na lareira e ao dizeres Diagon-Al, que é o nosso destino, largas o pó aos teus pés. Percebeste?

-Basicamente.

-Cuidado com os cotovelos e mantêm a calma. Eu vou primeiro, não te esqueças, Diagon-Al.

-Diagon-Al – Repetiu.  
  
Ginny entrou na lareira e ao dizer Diagon-Al chamas verdes rodearam-na, fazendo Draco recuar, e no segundo seguinte a ruiva não estava mais lá. De seguida foi a vez do loiro, um pouco a medo entrou na lareira e largando o pó disse o seu destino. Sentiu tudo a girar à sua volta, e começou a ficar ligeiramente enjoado. À sua frente só via um remoinho verde, sentiu o seu corpo a embater numa superfície dura e no segundo seguinte estava sentado no chão de frente para uma ruiva sorridente.  
  
-Correu bem?

-Sim, acho eu.

-Então vamos.  
  
A ruiva encaminhou-se para as traseiras do que parecia ser um bar, enquanto era seguida por Draco, que se tentava livrar da poeira que aderira ás sua roupas.  
  
-Mas...? – Ia perguntar quando viu Ginny parada á frente de uma grande parede de tijolos. Ela tirou a varinha do bolso das calças e com a ponta tocou na parede à sua frente, recuando em seguida. Uma grande passagem abriu-se na parede dando lugar a uma rua bastante movimentada.  
  
Ginny começou a caminhar decidida e Draco não fez nada mais do que segui- la. As pessoas na rua olhavam para eles de uma forma estranha mas Ginny simplesmente as ignorava. Chegaram a um enorme edifício de fachada branca. Entraram e a ruiva dirigiu- se a uma das bancadas onde um estranho ser.  
  
-Cofre? – Perguntou a criatura, bastante mal-humorada.

-278 – Disse entregando à pequena criatura a chave com o nº 278 gravado.  
  
O ser indicou o caminho que os dois deveriam seguir. Vinte minutos depois Draco saia do banco com os bolsos carregados de moedas douradas e bastante enjoado.  
  
-Vamos voltar ao caldeirão Furado, vamos reservar-te um quarto.  
  
Draco como sempre deu ombros e seguiu a ruiva.  
  
-Tom, que queria reservar um quarto.

-Claro Srta. Weasley – Disse olhando estranhamente o loiro atrás da rapariga – E em que nome é que fica o quarto?

-Draco Malfoy – Respondeu prontamente.  
  
Tom ia dizer algo mas logo se arrependeu.  
  
-A...Aqui está a chave Srta. Weasley, número 15.  
  
Ginny pegou na mão do loiro e na pequena chave e dirigiu-se de novo para as traseiras do bar.  
  
-Onde vamos?

-Ás compras, agora que já tens o teu dinheiro precisas de roupas e outras coisas. Anda, vou ajudar-te.  
  
Foram duas horas de compras realmente extenuantes para Ginevra. Draco insistia em comprar tudo de tons escuros e principalmente preto.  
  
-Porque é que tens de comprar tudo desta cor? – Perguntava Ginny ao voltarem ao Caldeirão Furado.

-Sei lá, só sei que não gosto de cores claras.

-Ok, ok, tu é que sabes. Bem já é tarde – Tinham acabado de chegar á porta do quarto numero 15 – Acho melhor voltar ao hospital.

-Já?

-Tem de ser.

-Achas que te posso ver amanhã?

-Claro! Já sabes como usar o pó de Flu, é só ires até ao St. Mungus.

-Então tudo bem, vemo-nos amanhã.

-Sim, amanhã – Sorriu docemente, voltando-se para descer as escadas.

-Ginny... - Chamou.

-O que foi?

-Nada.... Esquece...  
  
A ruiva deu ombros e sorrindo desceu as escadas deixando o loiro para trás. Voltou ao hospital, sentindo-se algo diminuída. Sentou-se á secretária do quarto vazio, começando a escrever.  
  
_ ".... O Draco recebeu alta ..... hoje saiu do hospital .... Agora está hospedado no Caldeirão Furado .... O que vou dizer a seguir pode parecer estranho mas sinto saudades dele .... Quer dizer ele era uma companhia para mim aqui no hospital .... Para mim e para as meninas...."  
_  
Ouviu alguém a entrar no quarto e virou-se para constatar que eram as pequenas.  
  
-Olá meninas!

-Daky? – Chamou a loirinha assim que deu pela falta de Draco.

-Anda cá baixinha – Chamou a loirinha que correu para seus braços – O Draco, ele foi embora.

-Porquê? – Perguntou Bia.

-Porque ele já está bom.

-E já se lembra das coisas?

-De algumas, mas ele vai ficar bem.

-E ele vai voltar?

-Acho que sim – Disse pouco convencida – Espero que sim ..... – Murmurou para si mesma.  
  
Mas ele não voltou, pelo menos não nos três dias seguintes.

_"St. Mungus, 19 de Dezembro  
  
O Draco não voltou, não deu quaisquer sinais de vida... Será que ele está bem? Estou preocupada.... Tudo bem que foram só três dias, mas será que lhe aconteceu alguma coisa? Será que ele recuperou a memória e agora não quer voltar? Será?  
  
Por mais que eu especule nunca vou chegar a conclusão alguma .... Tenho me impedido de ir até á Diagon-Al ver como ele está ..... Saber se está bem, se precisa de alguma coisa.....  
  
Nestes três últimos dias tudo o que consigo pensar é nele.... Não é normal, definitivamente, não é normal .... Mas não consigo evitar..... Tudo me lembra ele e as pequenas não param de falar nele, de perguntar se vai voltar, quando vai voltar...."  
_  
Ouviu batidas na porta, provavelmente seria a Jenny ou outra das enfermeiras que costumava olhar pelas pequenas, por isso não se deu ao trabalho de se voltar.  
  
-A escrever? – Perguntou a voz arrastada que reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

-Draco? – Voltou-se com um sorriso na face só para encarar o rapaz.

-Exactamente – Ele também sorria.   
  
"Um sorriso lindo, para dizer a verdade" – Pensou a ruiva.  
  
-Estava preocupada contigo.

-Sério? – Perguntou meio descrente, sentando-se na sua antiga cama, voltado para ela.

-É claro! Disseste que vinhas cá e nem sequer apareceste .... Pensei que te tinha acontecido algo.

-Estive a pensar nestes últimos dias, não que eu tenha muito em que pensar..... Acho que precisava de estar sozinho .... Pensar no que devo fazer daqui para a frente.

-Lembraste-te de algo?

-Nomes basicamente e foi por isso que aqui vim, perguntar-te quem são essas pessoas.

-Sou toda ouvidos.

-Alguns dos nomes não me pareceram por exemplo Pansy Parkinson, Cabbre ou Goyle.

-Eles eram teus colegas na escola.

-Mas houve um nome, que por alguma razão, me pareceu bastante importante.... Albus, Albus Dumbledore.

-Bem ele é o director da escola onde tu andas-te, Hogwarts.

-Só isso?  
  
Ginevra hesitou antes de responder, não seria prudente falar á cerca da Ordem.  
  
-Sim.

-Estranho.... Tenho a sensação que ele sabia de coisas que mais ninguém sabia....

-É possível Draco.

-Mas diz-me, o que fizeste nestes dias?

-Nada de especial...  
  
-Daky!!! – Gritou a loirinha entrando no quarto, acompanhada por Bia.

-Oi baixinha – Levantou-se, pegou na loirinha ao colo e rodou-a no ar – Tive saudades tuas....

-E ela tuas – Disse Ginevra – Todos os dias perguntava por ti....

-Sério baixinha? – Perguntou sentando-se de novo na cama, com Mara ao colo – Eu prometo que venho cá todos os dias, ok?

-Vens? – Perguntou a ruiva, estranhamente animada.

-Sim – Respondeu simplesmente sem tirar os olhos da pequena que segurava.  
  
Ginevra encarou o loiro, com um sorriso no rosto. Aquela notícia tinha-a deixado animada e ela ao menos sabia porquê.  
  
-Bem vou indo....

-Já?

-Já escureceu, é praticamente hora do jantar é melhor eu ir andando.

-Mas voltas amanhã, certo? – Perguntou esperançosa.

-Claro – Respondeu com o seu melhor sorriso – Prometi ás pequenas que voltaria.  
  
Ginevra sorriu e com um aceno Draco saiu do quarto.  
  
_"Toca, 22 de Dezembro  
  
Voltei a casa para passar esta época com a família .... Faltam dois dias para a véspera de Natal e eu não podia estar mais ansiosa .... É a única altura do ano em que todos estão em casa, prontos a celebrar .... Este ano vamos ter connosco o Harry e a Hermione, vai ser bom estarmos todos juntos....  
  
Apesar disso tenho pena... pena de ter deixado a Mara no hospital... É verdade, a mãe da Bia recebeu alta e ela pode finalmente ir para casa .... Queria estar perto da Mara, talvez passe por lá na véspera de Natal.... Apesar de ela não compreender não queria que ela ficasse sozinha...."_  
  
-Ginny... - Chamou alguém do outro lado da porta.

-Sim?

-Está na hora do almoço, vamos descer – Disse Hermione abrindo um pouco da porta. -Ok, estou a ir.  
  
Guardou o pergaminho na gaveta e desceu as escadas, acompanhando a morena.  
  
-Mas o que é que aconteceu? – Perguntava a sua mãe preocupada.

-Houve um ataque ... Um entre muitos – Respondeu o seu pai.

-Onde?

-Diagon-Al.

-O quê? – Perguntou Ginny alarmada.

-O que se passou filha? Porque está tão preocupada?

-Onde é que disseste que tinha sido o ataque?

-Na Diagon-Al, porquê?

-Draco – Murmurou.

-O que disseste?

-Nada.

-Tens a certeza que está tudo bem?

-Tenho... Eu, eu tenho de ir ao hospital....

-Mas Ginny....

-Eu volto logo....  
  
Aparatou-se no hospital bastante aflita.  
  
"Não lhe pode ter acontecido nada de mal.... Não pode...."  
  
Estava imensamente preocupada com Draco, só conseguia onde estaria ele e se estaria bem.  
  
Entrou no quarto, onde costumava cuidar das pequenas, á procura de Jenny mas não foi ela que encontrou.  
  
Mara dormia calmamente na sua cama, e a seu lado, sentado numa cadeira, estava Draco. Ela praticamente correu até ele e atirou-se para os seus braços.  
  
-Hei, hei, tem calma – Disse ele a sorrir.

-Tu não sabes como estava preocupada – Disse ainda abraçando-o com força, com a face enterrada no ombro dele – Houve um ataque na Diagon-Al, pensava que te tinha acontecido algo.  
-Mas não aconteceu, eu estou aqui.  
  
A ruiva afastou-se dele super corada e encarou-o.  
  
-O que fazes aqui?  
-Vim ver-te... vos.... Vim ver-vos.  
-Tens a certeza que está tudo bem contigo?  
-Sim, está tudo bem, eu saí de lá antes do ataque. Na realidade eu vim cá trazer-te uma coisa.  
-O quê? – Perguntou curiosa.  
-A tua prenda de Natal.  
-Prenda? Mas porquê... Tu não devias....  
-Não é nada de especial ....  
  
Tirou um pequeno embrulho esguio do bolso do casaco e passou-o á ruiva.  
  
-Não o abras agora.... Abre-o juntamente com os outros presentes.  
-Mas eu não.... Eu não te comprei nada....  
-Não faz mal....  
-Bem eu tenho de ir.... Antes que a minha mãe fique preocupada.....  
  
Deu um beijo suave na testa da loira adormecida e aparatou-se de novo na Toca.  
  
Subiu até ao seu quarto escapando a todas as perguntas que lhe foram feitas no processo. Ao entrar no quarto trancou a porta e pousou o pequeno embrulho na sua secretária. Ficou apenas a olha-lo, lutando contra a imensa vontade de o abrir.  
  
. . . . .  
  
_ "Toca, 24 de Dezembro  
  
Faltam vinte minutos para a meia-noite.... Sei que deveria estar lá em baixo com os meus pais, irmãos, Harry e Hermione ..... Mas o que eu queria mesmo era estar com a Mara .... E por mais que não queira admitir, com Draco....  
  
Oiço a minha mãe a chamar, ela parece preocupada comigo, apenas lhe respondo que já vou.....  
  
Não queria ter de sair deste quarto ..... não sabendo que lá fora o mundo bruxo está em guerra ..... Eu devia aproveitar, aproveitar o tempo que tenho com a minha família porque em tempos de guerra o futuro é incerto.....  
  
Vou descer, e levo comigo o presente dado por Draco .... Ainda não o abrir.... Mas sei que vai ser o primeiro ...."  
_  
Desceu as escadas e entrou na sala, reunindo-se com os seus pais e irmãos. A sua mãe olhava-a preocupada, talvez por ela ostentar um sorriso triste na face.  
  
-Ginny, tens a certeza que está tudo bem?  
-Tenho mãe.....  
  
As doze badaladas soaram e os presentes começaram a ser distribuídos, mas Ginny só se importou com o pacote que trazia consigo.  
Desfez o laço delicado que prendia o pequeno pacote, e desdobrou cuidadosamente o papel para revelar uma delicada pena. Não era uma pena qualquer, e logo Ginevra constatou isso, era uma pena de Fénix. Ela sabia o quão raras e caras elas eram. Era uma pena linda, de um vermelho forte com uma pequena particularidade, na parte de baixo da pena, centímetros antes da ponta, pequenas letras douradas estavam gravadas formando as palavras, _Ginevra Weasley.  
_  
"Como é que ele soube o meu nome?"  
  
Alguém a chamou, arrancando-a dos seus pensamentos.  
  
-Então Ginny, não vais abrir os teus presentes? – Era Ron quem falava.  
  
Ginevra voltou a envolver a pena no papel de embrulho e encarou o irmão.  
  
-Claro Ron – Abriu os vários presentes que lhe foram oferecidos sem prestar realmente atenção a algum.  
  
-Vou subir – Anunciou momentos depois.

-Já Ginny?

-Estou cansada – E sem dizer mais nada recolheu os presentes e subiu as escadas até ao seu quarto. Trancou a porta com um feitiço que só ela poderia desfazer e aparatou-se no hospital carregando dois pequenos embrulhos.  
  
Entrou no quarto de Mara e não se espantou ao ver Draco sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama dela.  
  
-É tarde, o que fazes aqui? – Perguntou-lhe assim que ela entrou no quarto.

-Não consegui ficar em casa, tinha de a ver....

-E a tua família?

-Pensa que estou a dormir.

-E o presente? Gostaste?

-Se gostei? Eu adorei .... Mas acho que não devias ter gasto tanto dinheiro numa simples prenda.

-Não era uma simples prenda, era um presente para ti....

-Bem eu também te comprei algo... nada de especial na realidade.  
  
Passou um dos embrulhos a Draco, que logo o abriu. Era um livro, com capa de couro negro e com letras douradas, formando o seguinte titulo: _"Malfoys: O legado"  
_  
-A minha família tem um livro?

-Está visto que sim.... O título atraiu-me enquanto folheava uns livros na livraria. Fala das gerações da tua família, dos hábitos e tradições, pode ajudar-te.

-Obrigado.  
  
Ginny sentou-se na ponta da cama de Mara, vendo a pequena dormir. Ficaram em silêncio, até que a ruiva decidiu quebra-lo.  
  
-É verdade, como soubeste o meu primeiro nome?

-Perguntei à Jenny.

-Ah....  
  
O silêncio voltou a instalar-se, deixando a ruiva nervosa.  
  
-Se vieste só ver a Mara, porque é que trouxeste o meu presente contigo? – Perguntou Draco do nada.

-Estava com esperança de te ver – Respondeu sem pensar.  
  
Agradeceu a Merlin o facto do quarto estar na penumbra, porque por aquela altura ela estava mais vermelha que os próprios cabelos. Draco sorriu com a reacção da ruiva, que agora observava as unhas como se fossem a coisa mais interessante que alguma vez tinha visto.  
  
-Bem, acho melhor ir embora – Disse levantando-se.  
  
Colocou o presente que havia trazido para Mara na mesinha de cabeceira da cama desta e quando se voltou assustou-se ao ver que Draco estava de pé bem próximo dela.  
  
"Muito próximo mesmo" – Pensou fixando os olhos cinza.  
  
Ficaram a encara-se pelo que pareceu uma eternidade e Ginevra teria continuado assim, se não tivesse fechado os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele nos seus. Ele beijava-a de uma maneira suave, quase delicada. A língua dele roçava lentamente na sua, provocando uma sensação maravilhosa. Sentia as mãos dele no seu corpo, uma segurava gentilmente a parte de trás do seu pescoço, inclinando-a levemente, e outra estava pousada no fundo das suas costas. Separou-se dele, a contra gosto e encarou-o novamente.  
  
-Eu....eu vou embora.  
  
No segundo seguinte estava de volta ao seu quarto. Deitou-se na cama, com a mão pousada nos lábios e encarou o tecto.  
  
"Eu beijei-o.... Eu beijei o Draco Malfoy...."  
  
Era a única coisa que passava na sua cabeça e foi com esse pensamento que adormeceu.

** - - - - - Fim do 5º Capitulo - - - - -**

* * *

**N/A:** Yay!!! Voltei .... Devem estar a perguntar-se o porquê de um regresso tão precoce ... mas eu explico .... Provavelmente vou de férias para a semana e portanto decidi actualizar por via das duvidas ..... Não sei se ainda acabo de escrever o próximo capitulo mas vou tentar os possíveis para o fazer e para o colocar na net antes de ir .... Mas voltando á realidade ... O que é que acharam do capitulo? Sim, sim fora a parte secante (que convenhamos, é quase tudo) .... O que é que acharam do beijo? Eu sei, muito pouco mas pronto ..... prometo que o próximo capitulo, ou pelo menos a parte que já escrevi dele, tem aquilo que se pode chamar de D/G action .... Pois acho que é só .....  
  
Ah! Pude reparar que seguiram as minhas instruções (tá, eu sei que fui muito chata .... Mas pronto, passou.... Prometo que não se volta a repetir).... E aqui estou eu para agradecer.....  
  
**Rute Riddle:** Como diz o ditado ... quem desdenha quer comprar ... E isso se viu no ultimo capitulo da nossa fic , não é mesmo? Não resististe em pôr as instruções lá ... Mas passando á frente .... Já sabes, né? Comenta .....  
  
**Biba Wood:** Brigada ..... Aqui está o 5º capitulo e finalmente o beijo..... Espero que tenhas gostado .... Bjxs  
  
**Miaka:** Ah! Quanto á tortura não te preocupes .... Normalmente não a uso em mim ... è mais nos outros =) .... Brigado por comentar .... Bjxs  
  
**Selene Malfoy:** Ah! Mas eu fiquei mesmo a olhar para as paredes ... Entretanto passou a luz divina chamada inspiração e saiu isso que viste no capitulo anterior .... Este sem duvida ficou melhor... Ao menos na minha opinião .... Bjxs  
  
**Milinha:** Oi...... Brigado por ler as fics que escrevo ... Tanto esta minha individual como aquela que escrevo com a Rute .... Bjxs  
  
**Dea Snape:** Mas ele vai lembrar .... Ainda não.... Mas está cada vez mais próximo prometo .... Enquanto isso ficou o beijo .... Foi desta ..... Bjxs.....  
  
**Fefs Malfoy:** Se houvesse um Draco destes na realidade era a solução para a vida de toda gente né? Mas pronto .... Temos mesmo de nos contentar com um destes nas fic .... Enfim ..... Também acho, quando as coisas acontecem naturalmente ficam muito melhor .... Mas já era a hora de um beijo, né? .... Bjxs

Hoje, devido á minha boa disposição vou deixar aqui um trechinho do próximo capitulo:  
  
_"Foi sem duvida o melhor beijo da minha vida .... Nunca tinha sido beijada de uma forma tão apaixonada, tão fervorosa ... apesar de todos os namorados que tive....Draco é sem duvida diferente de qualquer rapaz com que alguma vez estive.... E é apesar de tudo, muito imprevisível .... "  
_  
Pois é ...... Espero que tenham gostado .... Como já disse antes, vou tentar actualizar o próximo capitulo antes de ir de férias ..... Bem vou ficando por aqui .... Xa xau ....... **FUI!!!!**

_Kika Felton_

_ 31/ 07/ 2004_

__


	7. 6 Em meio de Guerra, alegria

**Cartas Para Ninguém**

**Capitulo 6**

_Em meio de Guerra, alegria_

Acordou com alguém a bater à porta.

-Sim? – Perguntou ainda sonolenta.

-Ginny, abre a porta.

"Porra!" – Esticou a mão para alcançar a varinha que repousava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e destrancou a porta.

-Ginny, estou á cinco minutos a bater à porta – Disse Hermione enquanto a ruiva se afundava nas cobertas.

-Estão todos à tua espera – Informou.

-É cedo ...... Tenho sono

-Gin, é dia de Natal e estão todos á tua espera para o almoço – Disse calmamente enquanto puxava a almofada que a ruiva utilizara para cobrir a face.

Ginevra murmurou algo incompreensível e contrariada encaminhou-se para a casa de banho.

-Vou descer Gin .... Não te demores.

A ruiva tomou um banho rápido e desceu as escadas para encontrar toda a família reunida na cozinha.

-Dormiste bem? – Perguntou Molly, estranhando o sorriso estampado na cara da filha.

-Maravilhosamente.

Comeu silenciosamente, enquanto todos os outros falavam com alegria, mantendo sempre o sorriso bobo na face.

-Onde vais? – Perguntou a sua mãe assim que ela se levantou da mesa.

-Eu tenho de ir ao hospital....

-Mas Ginny, é Natal, não podes ao menos passar este dia com a tua família?

-Mãe, eu volto mais tarde, ok?

-Eu não devia ter permitido que fosses para lá em primeiro lugar....

Ginevra ignorou o último comentário da sua mãe, e beijando suavemente a bochecha dela, aparatou-se no hospital.

-Ginny, o que fazes aqui? – Perguntou Jenny assim que a ruiva entrou no quarto – Não era suposto estares em casa com a tua família?

-Aparentemente .... Vim ver a Mara.

-Ela está nos jardins....

Antes que a enfermeira pudesse dizer com quem Ginny saiu do quarto. Caminhou até aos jardins e parou á porta para poder observar melhor a cena.

Draco estava sentado na neve, ao lado de Mara e os dois pareciam estar a construir uma espécie de boneco de neve, um muito torto para dizer a verdade.

Ginevra sorriu e caminhou até eles, baixando-se ao lado de Draco.

-Ajuda? – Perguntou sorridente.

O loiro sorriu de volta, segurou na mão dela e fez com que ela se sentasse a seu lado.

-Queres ir dar uma volta? – Perguntou quando já estavam de volta ao quarto.

-Eu não sei.... E a Mara?

-Eu falo com a Jenny.

-Tudo bem então....

Draco saiu do quarto em busca da enfermeira deixando Ginevra sozinha. Minutos depois Draco entrou no quarto com um sorriso.

-Podemos ir.

.....

_"Toca, 25 de Dezembro_

_Devo dizer que este foi sem duvida um Natal diferente .... Principalmente a tarde que passei com Draco...._

_Fomos até á parte muggle da cidade, uma vez que as lojas do beco Diagon-Al estavam fechadas...."_

Estavam na parte muggle de Londres. As ruas não estavam muito agitadas porque o sol já se punha e era Natal. Ginevra mostrou a Draco a sua parte favorita da cidade no Natal, a _Trafalgar Square._

Era uma praça antiga onde todos os anos era montada uma árvore de Natal com cerca de 26 metros iluminada por 500 pequenas luzes, era algo verdadeiramente espantoso. Algumas pessoas passeavam na praça, ouvindo um coro cantar alguns cânticos de Natal.

Sentiu Draco a entrelaçar a sua mão na dela e aproveitou para se aproximar ainda mais dele.

_"A Trafalgar Square é sem duvida o meu local favorito na época natalícia .... Fiquei apaixonada por ela desde a primeira vez que lá fui...."_

Sentaram-se num dos bancos, ainda de mãos dadas. Draco passou um dos braços sobre os ombros da ruiva, puxando-a para si. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir, era o que ela mais queria que ele fizesse desde que tinham saído do hospital, era óptimo estar nos braços fortes dele, sentir o calor que o corpo dele emanava.

Ela voltou a cabeça de forma a encarar o loiro. Fixou os olhos cinza, olhos esses sempre inexpressivos. Não conseguia compreender como é que ele conseguia esconder tão bem os seus sentimentos, as suas emoções. Em todo o tempo que andaram na escola juntos e mesmo o tempo que passaram no hospital ela nunca tinha visto nada mais do que um sorriso, sorriso que ele só dava quando estava perto de Mara.

Afastou uma madeixa loira da face dele, demorando uns segundos mais com as pontas dos dedos no rosto frio do rapaz. Nem assim, com aquele frio todo, a sua pele mudava de tom, continuava tão pálida como sempre.

Draco passou a sua mão na face da ruiva pousando-a na lateral e puxou-a um pouco para si, fazendo com que as suas testas se tocassem.

Roçou os seus lábios nos dela enquanto sentia as mãos delicadas da rapariga no seu pescoço. Ficaram assim, nesta brincadeira, por um tempo, ele roçando os lábios nos dela e ela acariciando o pescoço e a nuca dele. Mas depressa Draco se fartou da brincadeira aprofundando o beijo. Sentiu a língua dele a percorrer a sua boca ora calma ora avidamente, fazendo-a sentir arrepios no estômago.

Uma das mãos dele estava no seu pescoço enquanto a outra repousava no fundo das suas costas, fazendo pequenos movimentos circulares.

Draco afastou-se dela, o suficiente para a encarar, e passou ambas as mãos para a lateral da face dela, acariciando suavemente as bochechas rosadas pelo frio.

-És linda – Murmurou de forma quase inaudível, fazendo com que as bochechas de Ginevra tomassem um tom ainda mais avermelhado.

Ele tornou a beija-la, desta vez de forma mais efusiva e apaixonada, passando as mãos para a cintura dela.

_"Foi sem duvida o melhor beijo da minha vida .... Nunca tinha sido beijada de uma forma tão apaixonada, tão fervorosa ... apesar de todos os namorados que tive....Draco é sem duvida diferente de qualquer rapaz com que alguma vez estive.... E é apesar de tudo, muito imprevisível .... "_

Depois de quebrarem o beijo, Draco abraçou-a com força, de forma a manter a ruiva junto ao seu corpo. Ela estava de costas para ele, totalmente encostada ao peito do loiro. Ficaram assim, abraçados, durante longos minutos, sem que nenhum dos dois fizesse a tentativa de se afastar.

Sorriu ao sentir os lábios frios do rapaz no seu pescoço. Ele trilhava o seu pescoço com pequenos beijos e leves mordidas que a arrepiavam. Mesmo que ela se quisesse afastar, o que sem duvida não era o caso, não conseguiria porque Draco a segurava com a mesma força que antes, deixando-a quase incapaz de se mover.

Ele afrouxou o abraço deixando que ela o encarasse. Olhou mais uma vez os olhos cinza e sem saber o que mais fazer, beijou-o. Era um beijo calmo, suave, ainda assim envolvente.

Quando se separaram Draco ergueu-se e pegou na mão da ruiva. Caminharam um pouco á volta da praça até que Draco parou e a encarou.

-Espera por mim aqui – Disse desaparecendo no meio das pessoas que passavam.

A ruiva entreteve-se a contemplar a enorme árvore de Natal e quando deu por si, Draco estava ao seu lado, com ambas as mãos atrás das costas.

-Tenho uma coisa para ti – Disse com um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca.

-Sério?

Ele apenas assentiu, passando uma das mãos para a frente do seu corpo revelando o seu conteúdo. Passou-lhe um pequeno botão de rosa, rosa-claro, que ela ergueu para cheirar.

-Obrigada – Disse sorrindo timidamente. Era a primeira vez que algum rapaz a presenteava com flores.

Draco inclinou-se levemente para a beijar. Ginevra fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o beijo e quando os abriu, já afastada de Draco, os seus olhos captaram apenas outro botão de rosa, desta feita, vermelho.

-Outra? – Perguntou a sorrir.

-Podia ficar toda a noite a dar-te flores e nunca seriam suficientes.

_" «Podia ficar toda a noite a dar-te flores e nunca seriam suficientes» .... Foi a coisa mais romântica que me foi dirigida até hoje .... E tenho de admitir que em qualquer outro poderia ter sido até lamechas mas no Draco foi simplesmente maravilhoso .... E não posso negar, ele ficou lindo ao dize-lo......"_

Ela corou levemente e sorriu de forma tímida ao sentir-se enlaçada pela cintura. Voltaram ao Caldeirão Furado, caminhando sempre abraçados.

-Bem, tenho de ir .... A minha mãe já deve estar preocupada – Disse passando uma das mãos na lateral da face dele.

-Até amanhã – Beijou-a uma e outra vez antes de a ver desaparecer.

Ginevra aparatou-se de volta na Toca, no seu quarto, fez um pequeno feitiço nas rosas para que se conservassem e colocou-as sobre a secretária.

. . . . .

-Já aqui estás? – Perguntou ao avistar Draco no quarto de Mara.

Ele ergueu-se da cadeira onde estava sentado e caminhou até á ruiva, beijando-a assim que se aproximou dela. Beijava-a calmamente, passeando as suas mãos nas costas dela.

-Draco aqui não.... – Conseguiu dizer após se libertar dele a custo.

-Porque não?

-A Mara....

-Ela não se importa – Disse sorrindo antes de a beijar novamente desta vez de forma mais possessiva.

-Mas e se entra alguém..... – Perguntou preocupada.

-Não é crime, é?

Ela suspirou resignada e tornou a beija-lo, esquecendo completamente as objecções anteriores.

-Desculpem incomodar....

Ginevra afastou-se do loiro e voltou a cabeça para a porta do quarto para avistar Jenny.

-Nós....eu.... ele....nós – Balbuciou a ruiva

-Eu vim buscar a Mara, está na hora do banho dela – A rapariga pegou na loirinha e saiu do quarto sem sequer olhar para trás.

-Continuamos? – Perguntou ele olhando para a cara de envergonhada da rapariga.

Sem esperar uma resposta ele beijou-a de forma efusiva, puxou-a para perto do seu corpo segurando-a pela cintura.

. . . . .

_"Toca, 29 de Dezembro_

_Á três dias que estou presa nesta maldita casa.... Impedida de sair pelos meus próprios pais .... Malditos ataques, malditos devoradores da morte, maldito Voldemort, maldita guerra!!! Estou farta completamente farta e acima de tudo preocupada .... Desde á três dias para cá o estado da guerra tem piorado imenso. As pessoas já não podem sair de casa tranquilas ou andar pelo mundo bruxo sem ter a preocupação dos ataques.... Estou muito preocupada com Draco... Não sei nada dele ....E nem se quer posso ir ao hospital para o tentar encontrar .... Estou farta de estar trancada! Farta!!! "_

-Gininha! O almoço está na mesa! – Ouviu a sua mãe gritar no fundo das escadas mas não fez menção de responder.

Caminhou até á cama e enfiou-se em baixo das cobertas, cobrindo todo o seu corpo, colocando-se na posição fetal. Ouviu mais uns gritos da sua mãe, a chamar por ela, mas não respondeu. Minutos depois a sua mãe entrava no quarto.

-Gininha filha, o que se passou? – Perguntou destapando a cabeça da ruiva.

Ela não respondeu, apenas se afundou na cama, puxando as cobertas que a mãe segurava.

-Gin, fala comigo, o que foi?

-Mãe, estou preocupada.

-Filha não estejas. Se é por causa dos ataques está tudo bem. Não ouviste o que o Ron disse ontem?

A ruiva acenou positivamente.

-Pois então, está tudo controlado. Os ataques acabaram e está tudo a salvo agora.

-Mas mãe eu preciso de ir ao hospital.

-Já falamos sobre isso Gin.... Não quero que saias de casa por enquanto.

-Mas mãe como disseste está tudo a salvo agora e ainda pra mais é do hospital que estamos a falar.... Eu não vou passear pelas ruas desprotegida, vou?

-Eu não sei... Eu tenho medo.....

-Vá lá..... – Pediu com cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

-Tudo bem então, mas primeiro vamos almoçar – Disse com um grande sorriso.

Ginevra abraçou a mãe com força e vestiu-se rapidamente descendo em seguida. Mal tocou no almoço, isso é certo, mas assim que deu por terminada a refeição despediu-se da mãe e aparatou-se no hospital.

Caminhou ansiosa até ao quarto, estava preocupada com Draco mas acima de tudo com saudades dele. Foi como balde de água fria, entrar no quarto e não ver Draco.

-Ginny, por aqui?

-É... Estava com saudades da Mara – Não que fosse mentira, era uma meia verdade.

-Sei... - Disse Jenny encarando-a com um sorriso – Bem vou indo, volto daqui a pouco.

-Até já...

A enfermeira saiu do quarto e Ginevra caminhou até á cama da loirinha.

-Então baixinha..... Com saudades?

A pequena abraçou a ruiva e encheu-a de beijos lambuzados.

-Daky?

-Não sei baixinha.... Estava á espera que tu me dissesses.....

Foi quando sentiu umas mãos frias a cobrirem os seus olhos impedindo-a de ver qualquer coisa.

Pousou a loirinha e começou a tactear as mãos que tapavam os seus olhos, subindo pelos pulsos e parando junto dos cotovelos.

-Quem achas que é baixinha? – Perguntou divertindo-se com a situação.

-Daky!!! – Exclamou entusiasmada.

-É, foi o que eu achei... Draco....

Sentiu as mãos que cobriam os seus olhos a afrouxarem e a luminosidade a voltar aos poucos. Quando abriu os olhos totalmente Draco estava na sua frente com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-Boa tarde – Disse beijando-a suavemente – Tenho uma coisa para ti.

-Sério?

Ele apenas esboçou um sorriso e retirou do bolso das calças uma pequena caixa preta. Passou-a a Ginevra e assim que ela lhe tocou a caixa aumentou de tamanho. A ruiva desfez o laço da fita que prendia a tampa á caixa e abriu-a. De dentro da caixa retirou uma pequena redoma de vidro, ou melhor uma bola de cristal em ponto pequeno. Mas não era qualquer bola de cristal, era uma especial, daquelas redomas cheias de neve no interior, que normalmente contem pequenas casinhas ou bonecos engraçados. Mas em vez de casinhas ou neve a pequena bola de cristal continha uma pequena fada, não como ela estava habituada a ouvir falar nas aulas de trato com criaturas mágicas, era como uma pessoa em ponto pequeno com asas brilhantes. Era um ser pequenino, uma rapariga, de longos cabelos ruivos e com a sua pequena face coberta por minúsculas sardas. Andava de um lado para o outro da redoma, sorrindo e acenando e de quando em quando uma pequena explosão dava-se no interior da redoma fazendo com que imensos brilhantes de agitassem dentro dela.

-Draco... não era preciso, eu nem se quer faço anos e o Natal já passou....

-Tenho de ter uma data específica para dar presentes ás pessoas de quem eu gosto? – Sorriu beijando-a levemente. Em seguida afastou-se dela e retirou outra caixa do bolso das calças, passando-a á Mara.

-É para ti baixinha.

Com a ajuda de Ginevra a pequena abriu a caixa mostrando uma bola de cristal igual á da ruiva, excepto pela fada, que era ainda mais pequena e em vez de ruiva era loira.

-Não achas que pode ser perigoso para ela, pode partir-se.

-Não te preocupes, está enfeitiçada, não parte nem por nada.

. . . . .

Estavam no jardim, Ginevra sentada, apoiada a um tronco de uma árvore, e Draco deitado no chão com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas dela. A ruiva acariciava o cabelo do rapaz, arrepiando-o de quando em quando.

-Sabias que tinha vontade de te beijar desde o dia em que aqui estive?

-E porque é que não o fizeste?

-Boa pergunta, teria feito se não tivéssemos sido interrompidos.

-Mas agora não temos ninguém que nos interrompa.... – Disse a ruiva sugestivamente.

Quando deu por si já não estava mais encostada á árvore e sim deitada no chão com Draco sobre o seu corpo.

-Então vamos continuar donde paramos nesse dia – Disse com o seu corpo totalmente colado ao dela e o seu rosto a milímetros do da ruiva.

-É vamos....

Draco apoiou o seu peso nos cotovelos e começou a roçar os seus lábios nos dela, provocando-a. Depois aprofundou o beijo mas ainda assim mantendo a suavidade e envolvimento.

Ficaram imenso tempo assim, deitados na neve, a trocar aqueles beijos calmos, sem se preocuparem minimamente com o que se passava á sua volta.

O loiro aprofundou o beijo ao sentir as pernas da rapariga a envolverem a sua cintura, assim como os braços dela a passarem por de trás do se pescoço e as mãos a acariciarem os seus cabelos, arrepiando-o. O beijo tornou-se assim mais possessivo, fervoroso, apaixonado.

Draco encaminhou os seus lábios para a lateral do pescoço alvo da rapariga, descrevendo, com pequenos beijos e leves mordidas, uma trajectória até á base deste.

Ginevra sentiu a respiração quente e acelerada do loiro no seu pescoço e de seguida os beijos e as mordidas que lhe proporcionavam ligeiros arrepios no estômago e na nuca.

Depois de descer até á base do pescoço de Ginny, Draco continuou a beijar levemente a pequena área descoberta do colo da ruiva, seguindo para a lateral do pescoço, contrária a que beijava anteriormente.

Afastou os seus lábios do pescoço da ruiva e pôs-se a encara-la, fixando principalmente os profundos olhos castanhos.

-O que foi? – Perguntou ela, estranhando a atitude repentina do loiro.

-Nada.... Só que não consigo deixar de olhar para ti.....

Ela corou e nada disse.

-Nestes dias que estivemos sem nos ver a única coisa em que pensava era em ti, nos teus beijos, na forma como sorris.....

-Mas Draco, foram só três dias....

-Eu sei..... Mas é difícil para mim estar longe de ti, afinal tu és a única pessoas que eu conheço.....

-Vais ver em breve vai voltar tudo ao normal..... E tu vais lembrar-te de quem eras e das pessoas que te rodeavam.

Era exactamente isso que ela mais receava, que ele se lembrasse de tudo, que a deixasse, que nunca mais a quisesse ver.

-Eu não sei se me quero lembrar.....

-E eu não sei se quero que te lembres....

Ginevra abraçou-o com força e de seguida beijou-o possessivamente, com medo de o perder.

****

**- ****- - - - Fim do 6º Capitulo - - - - -**

* * *

**N/A:** Yay! Finalmente o capitulo.... Eu sei que não demorou assim tanto mas digo finalmente pois foi um custo termina-lo ..... Estava sem inspiração alguma e se não tivesse prometido no outro capitulo que postava este antes de ir de ferias eu não o tinha terminado .... De qualquer maneira aqui está ele, bem meloso, como D/G action suficiente para o resto da fic ...... Tou a brincar mas não esperem capítulos tão melosos para breve ..... Anyway .... A _Trafalgar Square _referida acima existe mesmo, assim como a arvore de 26 metros com as 500 luzes de Natal.... Quanto ás rosas, a cor delas tem um significado, 

**Rosa Rosa **- amizade, carinho e **Rosa Vermelha -** amor, paixão .... Não que o significado seja muito importante .... Mas pronto....

**Rute:** Pois é..... Estavas á muito á espera daquele beijo, sim porque 5 capítulos sem beijo é um record para mim, mas pronto este capitulo foi para compensar.... Apesar de já teres lido e tal n custa nada comentar, custa? Ah obrigado pela ideia para o titulo, foi uma adaptação do que disseste.....

**Fefs Malfoy:** Prontos aqui ficou a action, e sinceramente não sou capaz de escrever outro capitulo assim, tão meloso, acho que esgotei as minhas ideias de romantismo para os próximos capítulos..... De qualquer maneira espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo.... Bjxs e bigada por comentar...

**Maki:** Aqui ficou a action que tantos pediram .... É bom saber que alguém lê a fic e está ansiosa por mais ... é isso, brigada por comentar.... Bjxs

**Dea Snape:** Aqui está o capitulo.... Ela foi embora na melhor parte mas valeu a pena, certo? Bem espero que também tenhas gostado deste capítulo .... Bjxs

**Dark Angel Malfoy:** É aqui esta toda a D/G que fui capaz de escrever .... È não deu para mais aqui.... Mas prometo que no próximo tem mais um pouco .... Não muito que a minha imaginação não dá para mais.... Mas é isso .... Brigada por comentar.... Bjxs

**Selene Malfoy:** É mesmo, viva ao D/G action e neste capitulo teve até de ..... pois é isso.... Espero que tenhas gostado ..... Bjxs....

**Haruka:** É, também acho que o Draco arrogante fica bem melhor, mas desta vez tenho desculpa para a distorção da personalidade dele.... Ele está sem memória, portanto não tem motivos para ser arrogante ..... Que bom que gostaste da fic..... O capitulo está aqui, o que achaste?.... Bigada por comentar .... Bjxs....

Pois é isso aí...... O próximo capitulo só no final do mês, talvez só no inicio de Setembro .... Eu vou de férias e ainda não sei o dia em que volto ..... Vou tentar escrever pelo menos mais 2 capítulos enquanto estiver fora .... Assim que voltar actualizo a fic ..... Pois é isso ..... Comentem digam o que acharam deste capitulo que me deu tanto trabalho a escrever...... Pois, vou indo ..... Agora é de vez ..... Bjxs ..... **Fui!!!**.....

_Kika Felton_

_06 / 08 / 04_


	8. 7 De volta à realidade

**Cartas Para Ninguém**

**Capitulo 7**

_De volta á realidade_

Ginevra estava sentada á secretária do seu quarto. Tinha acordado á pouco, com os fracos raios de sol que entravam pela sua janela. Olhou para os jardins que circundavam a sua casa observando a neve a derreter lentamente sob os raios de sol fracos do mês de Março.

"_Toca, 1 de Março_

_Vejo a neve derreter lá fora .... Tudo está calmo como já não estava á tempos..... A guerra tem abrandado, isso é verdade, as pessoas já não têm tanto medo de sair ás ruas, mas ainda assim se sente a insegurança em que vivemos._

_Hoje é um dia especial, diferente dos outros .... Faz hoje dois meses que eu e o Draco namoramos. O pedido dele não foi dos mais românticos, se é que aquilo foi um pedido, mas ainda assim foi maravilhoso"_

Era dia de ano novo, mas Ginevra, em vez de estar em casa a festejar com a família, foi para o hospital, para encontrar Draco. Do hospital eles seguiram para o Caldeirão Furado. Ficaram no quarto de Draco, só abraçados, sentados no chão em frente da lareira.

_"Não faço a mínima ideia de quanto tempo estivemos assim, só abraçados, sem dizer nada, no silêncio completo. A verdade é que eu me sinto nos braços como em nenhum outro lugar.... É como se tivesse sido feito só para mim, é tudo tão perfeito, o calor dele, o perfume dele, a simples presença dele faz com que eu me sinta bem....protegida.... resumindo, ele faz-me feliz...."_

Ginevra estava sentada de costas para o loiro, entre as pernas dele e encostada ao seu peito. Os braços de Draco que antes abraçavam a cintura da ruiva soltaram-se e ele inclinou-se um pouco para trás, apoiando o seu corpo nas palmas das mãos. Ela ainda estava encostada ao peito dele e estranhou ao sentir as mãos frias do rapaz a afastarem as madeixas ruivas que caiam sobre o seu pescoço. Sentiu algo a roçar levemente no seu pescoço. Ergueu a mão para sentir um delicado fio a envolver o seu pescoço.

-Draco, o que é isto?

-Um presente.

-Sim eu sei, mas já disse que não é preciso. Não tens nada que gastar o teu dinheiro comigo.

-Eu gasto o meu dinheiro com a minha namorada e ninguém tem nada a ver com isso.

-Tua namorada? - Perguntou voltando-se para ele e encarando-o.

-É, namorada - Respondeu simplesmente.

-Desde quando?

-Desde agora.

-É de mim ou não ouvi nenhum pedido? - Perguntou divertida.

-Bem, não seja por isso. Ginevra, namora comigo.

Ela torceu levemente o nariz ao ouvi-lo dizer o seu nome mas logo depois inclinou-se para um beijo.

"_A girlfriend (Woo), girlfriend (Someone to call my own)_

_I need a girlfriend (Spend some money on), girlfriend (And I'm gonna take her out) _

_A girlfriend (To show her what I'm all about), girlfriend (Ey, hey, oh, ho...) _

_Would you be my girlfriend, girlfriend (No, no, no, no)_

_B2K - Girlfriend "_

Passou novamente a mão sobre o fio delicado que ele tinha colocado no seu pescoço. Era um fio bastante fino, de ouro branco, com uma pequena medalha em forma de G no centro.

-Gostaste?

-Claro, mas já disse que não era preciso.

-E que tal deixarmo-nos de conversas e passarmos à acção?

-É..... porque não.....?

"... _É raro o dia em que não nos encontramos e também é raro o dia em que ele não aparece com um presente, mesmo contra a minha vontade. Eu já lhe disse que não são os presentes deles que me fazem feliz e sim os beijos e os carinhos. Mas ele sempre responde que eu tenho direito por ser a namorada dele....."_

Arrumou a pena, o tinteiro e o pergaminho na gaveta da secretária e preparou-se para descer. Tomou o pequeno almoço e sem dar tempo para a mãe reclamar, aparatou-se no St. Mungus. Apesar de já se encontrar com Draco á mais de dois meses, continuavam a ver-se sempre no hospital e só depois passeavam por outros locais.

-Tenho uma surpresa para ti - Comentou o loiro assim que ela chegou.

-Qual?

-Como disse, é uma surpresa - Beijou-a levemente.

Foram até ao Caldeirão Furado via Flu e daí seguiram para a Londres muggle.

Estava um dia claro, as nuvens no céu não era muitas e a temperatura estava agradável para aquele mês do ano. Caminharam juntos até aquilo que parecia ser um grande parque. Várias pessoas passeavam, aproveitando o raro sol. O jardim era enorme, com grandes relvados e circundado por imensas árvores de todas as espécies.

Caminharam por um longo tempo, abraçados, aproveitando o local e a companhia um do outro.

A certa altura decidiram parar a caminhada. Ginevra deitou-se no chão macio e Draco fez o mesmo, apoiando a cabeça no ventre da ruiva. Ficaram imenso tempo assim, deitados, aproveitando o sol, a ruiva acariciando o cabelo loiro do rapaz fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse de vez em quando.

-Draco?

-Hum....

-Esquece.

-O que foi?

-Nada, esquece.

-Agora quero saber -Disse mudando de posição e ficando por cima dela, apoiado pelos cotovelos.

-Como é que vai ser.... depois que tu te lembrares de tudo?

-Vai ser tudo igual.

-Como é que podes ter tanta certeza?

-Eu sei.... Só sei.... - Respondeu vagamente, beijando-a de seguida.

Sentiu algo frio a escorrer pelo seu pescoço mas nem por isso fez questão de quebrar o beijo.

-Draco... - Disse separando-se dele -É impressão minha ou está a chover?

-Quem se importa? - Perguntou tornando a beija-la.

Mas minutos depois não tinha como não se importar. Grossos pingos de água caiam sobre eles, encharcando-os completamente. Draco pegou na mão da ruiva, ajudando-a a levantar, e no segundo seguinte corriam para uma das muitas árvores que existiam no parque, numa tentativa de se abrigar da chuva. O loiro encostou-se ao tronco da arvore e abraçou Ginny, que tremia de frio.

-Melhor? -Perguntou afastando as madeixas ruivas que estavam coladas á face sardenta da rapariga.

-Só falta uma coisa.

-Que seria....?

Mas em vez de responder, ela simplesmente demonstrou, beijando-o. Draco apertou-a mais contra si, passeando as mãos pelas costas dela. Ginevra, por seu lado, acariciava o cabelo molhado do rapaz e o seu pescoço. Os lábios molhados tocavam-se com uma sensualidade incrível, as línguas movimentavam-se com suavidade e as carícias trocadas eram absolutamente envolventes.

Logo tempo se passou, entre beijos e carícias, sem que se afastassem um do outro.

-Acho que parou de chover?

-É parece que sim.... Acho melhor voltarmos....Estás completamente encharcada, ainda ficas doente - Antes que continuasse a falar a ruiva espirrou -Ok, já estás doente.

-Nada que uma boa poção não cure.

Fez um feitiço de secagem nas suas roupas e nas do loiro e abraçados voltaram ao Caldeirão Escoante.

-Quero que subas, tenho algo para te mostrar.

Subiram até ao quarto de Draco e assim que entraram ele fechou a porta.

-Fecha os olhos - Pediu.

-Mas para quê?

-Fecha os olhos.

Ela suspirou resignada e fechou os olhos. Sentiu Draco a aproximar-se e a beijar-lhe suavemente o pescoço. Ginevra resmungou baixinho quando deixou de sentir os beijos de Draco.

-Podes abrir.

Ela assim o fez, ansiosa por descobrir qual seria a surpresa do loiro. Ele estava parado à sua frente, segurando um simples botão de rosa branco. Ginevra estranhou, ele nunca tinha feito tanta cerimónia para lhe oferecer uma simples flor.

Confusa, mas sem o demonstrar, aceitou o pequena flor, erguendo-a para a cheirar, mas quando o fez, algo que não esperava aconteceu. A pequena flor desabrochou revelando no seu interior uma delicada aliança.

-Draco.... o que é isto? -Perguntou nervosa, encarando o loiro.

-Bem... - Começou avançando até ela e retirando a delicada aliança de dentro da rosa - ...isto é um anel, ou melhor, uma aliança - Colocou-a no dedo anelar da ruiva.

-Sim eu percebi isso....mas, mas o que significa?

-Gosto de pensar nele como um anel de comprometimento - Ele sorria, sorria como ela nunca tinha visto antes, ele parecia feliz, verdadeiramente feliz.

-É, soa bem - Disse olhando para a aliança no seu dedo, era delicada, de um metal que ela desconhecia, e com pequenos brilhantes distribuídos por todo o comprimento - Obrigada, é lindo, tu não devias.....

Draco não a deixou terminar a frase, enlaçou-a pela cintura e beijou-a fervorosamente.

-Eu adoro-te, sabias? - Sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

Ginevra quase congelou, não esperava uma coisa daquelas dele, ele nunca tinha dito que gostava dela ou algo do género, apesar de ser bastante carinhoso. Olhou-o, fixando os indecifráveis olhos cinza. Apesar de toda a dificuldade que tinha em compreende-los não era preciso muito para saber que ele dizia a verdade, os olhos dele não estavam completamente cinza, como era costume, mas sim de um tom azulado.

-Eu também, eu também te adoro - Respondeu.

Draco não esperou mais nada, beijou-a tão intensamente como antes.

Já em casa, Ginevra, sentada na sua cama observava o belo anel que lhe fora oferecido. Não se cansava de olhar para ele, recordando as palavras do loiro naquela tarde.

_"Gosto de pensar nele como um anel de comprometimento"_

Agora ela estava comprometida, comprometida com um Malfoy.

Foi retirada dos seus pensamentos pelo chamar insistente da sua mãe.

-Gininha, desce, o jantar já está na mesa!

Ela desceu as escadas entrando na cozinha. Os seus pais, Ron e o gémeos já a esperavam para jantar.

-Hei, Gin, que sorriso é esse? - Perguntou Fred.

-Nada....

-Isso não me parece nada, não achas George?

-Realmente, conta lá maninha, o que se passou.

-Não se passou nada, apenas estou feliz, não posso? -Perguntou começando a servir-se do jantar.

-Gin, que anel é esse? - Perguntou Ron desconfiado

"Porra! Porque é que ele tinha de ser tão observador?!?!"

-Hã?

-O anel, na tua mão.

-Sim, Gin, que anel é esse? - Perguntaram os gémeos.

-Um anel de comprometimento.

-Gininha, filha, um anel de comprometimento?

-Sim mãe - Respondeu calmamente.

-Mas, comprometida? Com quem?

-Não importa mãe.

-Claro que importa! Diz-me filha, quem é?

-Tudo a seu tempo mãe.

-Diz-me ao menos, é boa pessoa?

Ginevra hesitou por uns segundos, Draco não era aquilo que se podia chamar de boa pessoa, pelo menos o Draco que eles conheciam, mas por outro lado, ele estava tão mudado.

-É mãe.

-Então é tudo o que importa.

-Mas... - Começou Ron.

-Mas nada Ron, respeita a decisão da tua irmã. Gininha, filha, ele é bem vindo em qualquer altura.

-Obrigada mãe.

_"Toca, 29 de Março_

_Novamente presa em casa ....Sim, novos ataques e nova confusão ....Voltaram a atacar o St. Mungus e desta vez os danos foram imensos .... Desta vez também atacaram o Ministério o que dificultou o trabalho dos aurores.... Não sei quando isto vai terminar .....Não tenho visto a Mara e falar com o Draco só através de carta ..... Já não o vejo à uma semana, por causa desta mania da protecção da minha mãe .... Desde de que o hospital foi atacado que estou trancada nesta casa e sinceramente já me começo a fartar .... Sei que é tudo para minha protecção e bem estar mas estou completamente farta de aqui estar...... Queria voltar a ver o Draco .... Talvez consiga convencer a minha mãe de que é seguro sair de casa.... Afinal o ultimo ataque foi á 3 dias ......"_

Levantou-se da secretária, guardando o pergaminho, tinteiro e pena, e desceu as escadas com a intenção de falar com a sua mãe.

-Mãe eu vou sair.

-E pode se saber onde é que a menina tenciona ir.

-Eu vou ao hospital, ver a Mara.

-Só?

-E o meu namorado.

-Tem cuidado, não quero que te aconteça nada de mal.

-Eu tenho.

Beijou a face da mãe e aparatou-se directamente no Caldeirão Furado, iria ao hospital depois. Subiu até ao quarto 15 e bateu à porta.

-Sim? - A voz dele soou ensonada.

Ainda era de manhã cedo e provavelmente ele estava a dormir.

-Limpeza de quartos -Respondeu a ruiva, forçando-se para não rir.

-Volte mais tarde.

Ela esperou uns segundos antes de bater novamente á porta.

-Sim? - Desta vez ele não soava ensonado e sim irritado.

-Limpeza de quartos -repetiu.

Ouviu os passos pesados dele no quarto e no segundo seguinte ele abria a porta completamente irritado.

-Eu não disse para voltar mais.... -Parou a frase no meio ao se aperceber da ruiva.

-Bom dia -Disse ela rindo da figura do loiro.

Só de calças, despenteado e com a cara mais irritada que ela alguma vez vira. Ela ficou por alguns segundos a observar o tronco bem torneado do rapaz.

-Bom dia - Respondeu, não menos irritado do que antes.

Mas logo depois deu um sorriso e erguendo-a no ar levou-a para o quarto.

Ela entrelaçou as pernas em volta da cintura dele e passou os braços para de tras do seu pescoço. Ele beijava-a de uma forma quase desesperada, apertando fortemente o corpo dela contra o seu. Caminhou até à cama ,onde deitou a ruiva suavemente. Ele parou uns segundos, observando a rapariga deitada e ofegante. Deitou-se sobre ela, retomando o beijo, desta feita mais calmo. Draco acariciava as laterais do corpo da ruiva, fazendo-a tremer. Traçava um trilho pelo pescoço dela, com pequenos beijos e leves mordidas.

-Senti saudades tuas - Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

-E eu tuas .... - Respondeu num murmúrio, acariciando os cabelos loiros do rapaz.

Passou as mãos pelo tronco dele, sentindo cada musculo bem definido. Draco,por entre beijos abria vagarosamente os botões da camisa que Ginny vestia. A ruiva tremeu ao sentir as mãos frias do loiro sobre o seu ventre descoberto. Ele passava as mãos no seu ventre e nas laterais do seu corpo fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse. Sentiu os lábios dele a mudarem de rumo, descendo do seu pescoço, passando pelo seu colo e parando no seu ventre. Sentiu arrepios a percorrer todo o seu corpo, desde o pescoço até à ponta dos pés, e estacou ao sentir as mãos dele a encaminharem-se para o fecho das suas calças.

-Draco, não..... -Murmurou a medo - Eu não sei .... Eu não - Balbuciou.

No mesmo momento ele afastou-se dela, não ousando continuar.

-Tudo bem, eu entendo. A culpa foi minha, eu devia ter me controlado.

-Não a culpa foi minha também, por deixar que fosse tão longe.

Depois daquela breve troca de palavras, instalou-se no quarto semi-escuro um silêncio um tanto ou quanto incomodo.

-Eu acho melhor ir - Disse erguendo-se da cama, pronta a apanhar do chão a sua camisa.

-Não vás - Pediu segurando-lhe no pulso.

-Tudo bem então - Começou a apertar os botões da camisa - Espero por ti lá fora.

E sem esperar a resposta do loiro, saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

-O que é que se passa?

-Nada.

-Tens a certeza, pareces tão distante?

-Já disse que não foi nada -Respondeu, um pouco mais rude que habitualmente.

-Tudo bem, não precisas de me falar assim Draco.

-É obvio que é preciso falar assim, tu estás cada vez mais chata!

-Não estou a ser chata, apenas estou preocupada.

-Claro, sempre preocupada, a santa padroeira.

-Mas o que é que se passa contigo afinal?

-Absolutamente nada.

E desaparatou-se deixando a ruiva sozinha no quarto do hospital. Nos últimos tempos Draco tinha vindo a lembrar-se de cada vez mais coisas e com mais frequência.

Ela deu ombros e fez o mesmo, aparatando-se no seu quarto na Toca. Sentou-se á secretária e começou a escrever.

_"Toca, 3 de Abril_

_As discussões com o Draco têm vindo a ficar cada vez mais frequentes....É raro o dia em que não discutimos por pequenos pormenores, coisas insignificantes, coisas estúpidas.... Claro que no fim acaba sempre tudo bem, acabamos por nos esquecer minutos depois.... Mas hoje foi totalmente diferente.... Apesar de não termos trocado mais do que 3 ou 4 frases ele deixou-me para trás, coisa que ele nunca tinha feito....Normalmente, eu ou ele, acabamos por assumir a culpa da discussão e revolvemos tudo no momento.... Foi uma discussão que começou por nada, e assim terminou, sem motivo nenhum .... Não sei o que se passa com ele.... Cada dia age de uma forma diferente, cada vez mais esquisita e eu ao menos sei motivo.... Talvez tenha a ver com o facto de a memória dele estar a voltar, cada vez mais depressa.... Não sei, sinceramente não sei...."_

Já discutiam à cerca de 5 minutos sobre absolutamente motivo algum. Esse tipo de discussões tinha-se tornado muito frequente entre eles, depois de quatro meses de namoro. Estavam no Caldeirão Furado, no quarto de Draco. Ele sentado á secretária e Ginevra andando de um lado para o outro.

-Explica-me, por favor, o que é que se passa contigo?

-Nada, será que não percebes?

-Será que já não confias em mim o suficiente para mo dizer?

-Não se trata de confiança ou não, vê se me entendes. Eu não quero falar sobre, isso, na realidade eu não quero falar sobre nada.

-Mas porquê? -Perguntou ela num tom quase desesperado.

-Por nada Weasley, por nada.

- - - - - Fim do 7º Capítulo - - - - -

* * *

**N/A:** Oba!!! Voltei !!!! É as férias foram boas apesar da distancia do meu pczinho do coração e da Internet.... Mas nada que não se supere ..... Pois, as vistas foram muito boas, se é que me entendem .... Sinceramente nunca pensei que passassem tantos gajos bons numa terra remota como aquela ..... Mas passando á frente .... Voltei com um enorme capitulo, um pouco meloso no inicio mas com um final mais a meu gosto .... E agora é que vai começar o sofrimento Kika a esfregar as mãos com um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto .... Pois é bem passando aos agradecimentos:

**Rute Riddle : **Pois é estou de volta par ate atazanar .... Este capitulo (pelo menos o final) até tu vais ler em 1ª mão .... Não escrevi muito nas férias porque tive ocupada com as vistas e tal .... Mas prometo faze-lo antes de começarem as aulinhas .... Pois é .... Já li (ou melhor, já tinha lido) a tua nova e fic e tal.... Bla bla bla.... Gostei muito, já sabes, o discurso do costume ..... Bem vou indo e tal .... Jinhuxs

**Carol Malfoy Potter**Que bom que gostaste.... É sempre bom saber que gostam daquilo que fazemos .... Espero um próximo comentário ... Bjxs...

**Dea Snape** É quase .... Mas não foi .... Agora a fic vai finalmente tomar o rumo que eu gosto, drama, sofrimento .... Mas é isso.... Espero que tenhas gostado tanto deste capitulo como o anterior .... Bjxs...

**Miaka: **Pois é ... O inevitável acontece .... Não podia continuar um eterno mar de rosas .... Eu não ia aguentar escrever mais capítulos cor-de-rosa .....Mas como eu sempre digo, tudo está bem quando acaba bem .... Portanto, sem desesperos .....Jinhuxs

Mki: Brigada pelo elogio ....Vou continuar a escrever sim ... Até que a inspiração me valha ..... Bom saber que estás ansiosa por mais capítulos .... O que achaste deste? .... Bjxs...

**Selene Malfoy:** Bigado por ler e comentar ... É muito importante para mim ... Jinhuxs...

**Fefs Malfoy**: É, o ultimo capitulo foi no capricho mesmo .... As férias foram aproveitadas quase ao máximo.... Agora Malfoy encantado é que não .... Até que eu vi passar alguns aspirantes a .... Mas foi só isso mesmo, vê-los passar .... Mas passando à frente ... Brigadu por ler e comentar e acima de tudo, brigada por gostar .... Bjxs.....

**Dark Angel Malfoy**Não foi até ao inicio de Setembro mas foi quase ... Bem, quanto á fic, agora é que começou o sofrimento, tal como eu gosto ..... É mas era isso ... Brigado por ler e por comentar .... Bjxs....

Pois é malta, ficou aqui mais um capitulo, este não tão meloso quanto o outro (Graças!!!) e tal .... Mas era tudo isso.... Comentem e tal .... Façam uma Kika feliz .... Pois..... Comentem ..... Bem após este apelo todo vou indo ..... Xa xau .... **FUI!!**

_Kika Felton-87_

_29/ 08 /2004_


	9. 8 O Separar das Águas

**Cartas Para Ninguém**

**Capitulo 8**

_O Separar das Águas_

-Mas porquê? -Perguntou ela num tom quase desesperado.

-Por nada Weasley, por nada.

Ela gelou, todos os seus músculos enrijeceram deixando-a totalmente imóvel. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

-O... o que é ... que tu disseste? - Balbuciou ainda em estado de choque.

-Disse que não queria falar mais sobre este assunto.

-Não, não .... depois disso.

-Não disse mais nada.

-Disseste sim.... O que é que tu me chamaste?

-Ginevra, o que haveria de ser.

-Não!

-Não o quê?

-Tu não me trataste por Ginevra.... Tu lembraste, não é?

Ele olhou para ela como se não estivesse a entender nada do que se passava mas no segundo seguinte a expressão dele mudou totalmente.

-Talvez me lembre, sim....

-E?

-E?

-De que te lembras?

-Do suficiente...

-Ou seja...?

-Tu és uma Weasley, certo?.... Aquilo que dizias ser um simples ódio de família vai muito além disso.... Eu tenho nojo da tua família, eu tenho nojo de ti....- Respondeu calmamente, como se estivesse apenas uma coisa obvia como "O céu é azul".

Ela sentiu os olhos a encherem-se de lágrimas. Sentou-se na cama, ainda em estado de choque, sem coragem para olhar para o loiro.

-Pobres, imundos...a parte baixa da sociedade - Continuou - Mas realmente foi um bom trabalho da tua parte...

-Tra...trabalho?

-Sim claro.... Aproveitares-te do meu lapso de memória para me encheres com as mais fantasiosas histórias.... De que aquilo que aconteceu era absolutamente normal, de que eu aparecer em público com uma Weasley era algo habitual. Não admira que o empregado do Caldeirão Furado tenha ficado espantado com o teu pedido, onde é que já se viu, uma Weasley a pedir um quarto para um Malfoy.... E depois, todas aquelas tretas com as miúdas do hospital, com a Mara.... Os Malfoy não gostam de ninguém, muito menos de criancinhas choronas e irritantes.... Bom trabalho de actuação, foi perfeito. Mas sinceramente Weasley, achavas que estas mentiras iam durar muito?

Ela abriu e fechou a boca, várias vezes seguidas, sem qualquer resposta.

-Espera, não respondas.... Claro que pensavas, quer dizer, os Weasley não são conhecidos pela sua inteligência e sim pela sua pobreza.... Era isso, não era?.... Quer dizer, estavas atrás do dinheiro?

-Não! - Respondeu de imediato.

-Não?!? Afinal é o que parece. Seria o golpe do baú perfeito, não? Apenas não contavas que a minha memória voltasse, não é mesmo?

-Draco... - Chamou numa voz fraca, quase inaudível.

-Nem Draco, nem meio Draco. Para ti é Malfoy.

-Mas...

-Sem mas. Já perdi muito tempo contigo, tempo de mais para uma Weasley...

-Mas e tudo o que tu disseste? -Perguntou após um segundo de silêncio - Todas aquelas palavras eram mentiras?

-Seriam verdades se não fosses uma Weasley, tão simples quanto isso.

-Quer dizer que tudo muda em função do meu sobrenome?

-Neste caso, sendo o teu sobrenome Weasley, sim muda.

"_If it never really was what you seen in me,  
Why did you say you believed in me,  
It's all because of you my security,  
It's driving me crazy baby,  
If it never really was what you had for me,  
Why did you say that you wanted me, needed me,  
If it never really was what you meant for me,  
Tell me_

_Never Really Was - Mario Winans"_

-E agora? -Perguntou confusa.

As faces rosadas da ruiva estavam banhadas em lágrimas, fazendo sobressair as inúmeras sardas.

-E agora sais e não voltas mais, não me procuras mais e esqueces-te completamente que eu ou algo disto alguma vez existiu.

"_Please don't say that it's over_

_don't say that it's over_

_or won't know what to do_

_Don't say that you'll be gone_

_or I'll be done_

_I'll lose myself inside of you_

_Fingertips - Melancholic Ballad for the Leftlovers "_

Ginevra, forçando as lágrimas a pararem, ergue-se da cama e, levantando as mãos até ao pescoço, abriu o fecho delicado do fio que lhe fora oferecido por Draco. Atirou-o para cima da secretária à qual ele estava sentado e saiu do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si.

"_Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses, it didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you ho, I dont want you back_

_Eamon – Fuck it"_

Aparatou-se no seu quarto, trancou a porta e num acesso de raiva deitou abaixo todo o conteúdo da sua secretária. Penas, tinteiros, livros e pergaminhos voaram pelo ar aterrando em todas as direcções. Pegou na bola de cristal, oferecida por Draco, e com toda a força que lhe restava arremessou-a contra a porta do quarto.

Ao contrário do que esperava a bola não se partiu, nem se quer ficou riscada, o choque apenas atordoou a pequena fada que habitava a redoma.

_«-Não achas que pode ser perigoso para ela, pode partir-se._

_-Não te preocupes, está enfeitiçada, não parte nem por nada.»_

Os últimos meses tinham sido uma fachada e ela sabia-o. Também sabia que teria de se confrontar com aquela situação, mais tarde ou mais cedo, mas ela não estava preparada para aquilo naquele momento.

Ouviu batidas na porta e o chamar insistente da sua mãe que resolveu ignorar.

-Gininha, filha, o que foi? O que se passou? Aconteceu algo?

Mas todas as perguntas permaneceram sem resposta.

Não soube quanto tempo esteve no quarto, talvez horas, talvez dias, não soube dize-lo. Passou todo o tempo deitada na cama, coberta pelos grossos cobertores. Ouvia os chamados insistentes da sua mãe e do seu pai, as tentativas frustradas deles, de abrir a porta e saber o que se passava.

Mas ignorou os chamados assim como tudo o resto. Queria esquecer que o mundo lá fora existia, que o mundo real em que vivia era injusto, sobretudo para as melhores pessoas. Queria esquecer a guerra e todo o sofrimento existente. Queria esquecer tudo mas uma profunda e insistente dor no coração não a deixava. Era uma dor que jamais poderia esquecer, dor que não a deixava fechar os olhos por um segundo sem que imagens dele voltassem á sua mente.

Ele. Porque é que tudo tinha de ser complicado? Eles estavam bem, apesar de tudo e aparentemente gostavam um do outro. Aparentemente não, porque ela tinha a certeza que gostava dele.

Ela sempre o soubera, sempre soubera que aquilo aconteceria e o que mais lhe custava era saber que podia ter evitado tudo, que podia ter cortado mal pela raiz, mas não, ao contrário, tinha alimentado ainda mais um sentimento que não deveria ter existido em primeiro lugar.

Ouviu uma agitação no quarto, parecia que tinham conseguido entrar.

-Gin, o que aconteceu?

Era Ron, a sua mãe devia ter tentado de tudo para abrir a porta do quarto e ao perceber que não conseguiria por si mesma optou por chamar o mais novo rapaz dos Weasleys.

-Gin, fala comigo – Pediu sentando-se na cama, ao lado do corpo encolhido e coberto da ruiva.

Puxou lentamente as cobertas que tapavam Ginevra e quase se assustou com o que viu.

A sua irmã, a rapariga alegre que sempre conhecera estava pálida, bastante pálida mesmo, num tom doentio. Os olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, marcados por profundas olheiras negras que contrastavam com o tom da pele de Ginny. As sardas, que antes eram abundantes mal se notavam no meio da lividez e o nariz estava vermelho por causa do choro. Os lábios secos e com pequenas feridas mostravam sinais de desidratação. Mas os olhos, os profundos olhos castanhos eram os que mais demonstravam a mudança. Olhos sempre alegres, brilhantes de felicidade, agora tristes, mortiços, sem vida, olhos que nem pareciam pertencer à mesma pessoa.

-Maninha, o que fizeram contigo? – Perguntou passando a mão no cabelo longo e sem brilho.

Ela ergueu-se um pouco, o suficiente para passar os braços em torno do pescoço do irmão. As lágrimas voltaram mais uma vez a correr livremente pelas bochechas, antes rosadas, da ruiva.

-Oh Ron ... - Foi tudo o que Ginny foi capaz de dizer.

Ele apenas acariciava os cabelos da irmã, sem saber o que mais fazer, numa tentativa quase vã de a acalmar.

-É verdade o que a mãe me disse? Oh Gin.... Tu estás aqui trancada neste quarto à mais de dois dias, sem te alimentares, consumida pelo desgosto? – Perguntou erguendo a face pálida da rapariga, limpando as lágrimas com os polegares.

Lançou-lhe um olhar de conforto, coragem e acima de tudo compreensão.

-Vamos maninha, quero que tomes um banho e que desças para o almoço em 20 minutos.

Ela ia argumentar mas ele não lhe deu tempo para isso, puxou-a levemente pelos pulsos e encaminhou-a para a casa de banho.

-Espero lá fora e livra-te de te atrasares – Disse com um sorriso que iluminou levemente os olhos tristes da ruiva.

Entrou no chuveiro e abriu a torneira para sentir a água escaldante sobre o seu corpo. Água que sempre tivera de estar numa temperatura certa para que pudesse tomar banho agora não importava, a escaldar ou gelada ela sentiria o mesmo, nada, absolutamente nada.

Era aquilo que a atormentara pelos supostos dois dias, referidos por Ron, que a impedia de sentir algo. Desde que saíra daquele quarto no Caldeirão Furado que aquilo que a rodeava lhe era simplesmente indiferente.

Se era egoísta? Podia até sê-lo.

Se era exagerada? Talvez.

Se se importava com isso? Nem por sombras.

Ela só queria acabar com tudo aquilo que a atormentava, na verdade ela queria acabar com tudo aquilo que a circundava.

Pensou que a água que escorria pelo seu corpo pudesse livra-la de parte daquele sofrimento, mas não, não seria simples água a livrá-la daquilo que sentia no momento.

Tomou banho num gesto automático e saiu do chuveiro minutos depois. Com os cabelos a pingar o chão por onde passava caminhou até ao roupeiro. Retirou uma qualquer roupa, sem se preocupar com as aparências.

Com os olhos menos inchados, as olheiras profundas, palidez doentia e cabelos encharcados saiu do quarto.

Ron que esperava por ela encostado á parede do corredor logo a avistou.

-Gin, olha-me esses cabelos, estão completamente ensopados. Vais ficar doente, é isso que queres?

"Até que não era má ideia" – Pensou deprimida.

O ruivo encaminhou-a até ao quarto e pegando numa toalha pequena começou a secar carinhosamente os longos cabelos da irmã.

-Assim está melhor. Agora vamos descer, antes que a mãe venha até cá a cima e decida carregar-te ao colo até à cozinha.

Ela esboçou um sorriso triste, sorriso esse que não atingiu os seus olhos. Pegou na mão da ruiva e encaminhou-a pelas escadas até à cozinha.

-Como prometido mãe, temos a nossa Gininha de volta.

Molly deixou para trás o que quer que fosse que fazia no momento para correr até à filha e abraça-la. Ginny, completamente apática, não correspondeu ao abraço forte da mãe, apenas ficou ali, especada enquanto Molly a abraçava.

-Gininha, estava tão preocupada.... Não sabes o quanto. E filha, olha para ti, pálida, com um aspecto doente, Gin, precisas de te alimentar, vá senta-te aqui que eu trato de tudo.

Ginevra sentou-se numa das cadeiras, olhando para o vazio, tentando focar algo para além da janela da cozinha.

-Gin? ... Gin? ... Ginny? – Chamou Ron passando a mão à frente dos olhos da rapariga.

-Sim....

-Vamos Gin, não podes estar assim tão indiferente.... Não sei o que se passou mas não gosto de te ver assim.... Se quiseres falar com alguém já sabes...estarei disponível em qualquer altura.

-Obrigado Ron, por me tentares compreender....

O ruivo abraçou-a carinhosamente, visivelmente preocupado com o estado da irmã.

-Vamos Gin, tens de te alimentar – Disse assim que a sua mãe pousou, à frente da ruiva, um prato repleto de comida.

-Mas Ron, não tenho fome....

-Gin, tu vais comer, nem que eu tenha de te obrigar – Disse sério, ainda assim com um sorriso no rosto.

Ginevra, abstraindo-se outra vez do mundo que a rodeava, começou a brincar levemente com a comida, sem nunca erguer o garfo para o levar á boca.

Sentiu o garfo a ser retirado da sua mão e no segundo seguinte Ron preparava-se para lhe dar a comida na boca.

-Ron, pára!

-E deveria faze-lo porque...?

-Tudo bem...eu como.... – Respondeu contrariada.

Ela voltou ao quarto depois da suposta refeição, sempre acompanhada por Ron.

-Gin, agora tenho de voltar para o Ministério mas se tudo correr bem volto amanhã, com visitas para o almoço. Agora por favor maninha, anima-te, nada merece o teu estado de espírito.

Beijou levemente a testa da irmã e saiu do quarto deixando-a sozinha.

E assim que a porta se fechou Ginny deixou-se levar pelo estado melancólico em que estava mergulhada à dias.

"_Please don't say that it's over_

_don't say that it's over_

_or won't know what to do_

_Don't say that you'll be gone_

_or I'll be done_

_I'll lose myself inside of you_

_'Cause I just wanna say I love you_

_more then I ever could_

_and I just wanna hear you love me too_

_then I'll be fine_

_Fingertips - Melancholic Ballad for the Leftlovers "_

Dor. Dor. Dor. A única palavra capaz de descrever o seu estado de espírito. Desgosto, talvez, sofrimento, mágoa, tristeza, melancolia, angustia, tudo sinónimos de uma só palavra, dor.

"_I wish this pain, would go away  
We're talkin about the kind of pain that_

_Just gets all up in your heart, and in your soul_

_The kind of pain that makes you feel like you can't go on no more_

_The kind of pain that I wouldn't wish on anyone_

_I wish this pain, would go away"_

Decidida a sair da letargia em que se encontrava à dias desenvencilhou-se das grossas cobertas que a aconchegavam e caminhou até à janela, afastando as cortinas e abrindo-a de par em par.

"_I wish this pain, would go away  
I don't wanna give no more pain  
I don't wanna receive no more pain  
God, please take the pain away_

_I wish this pain, would go away"_

Sentiu os ar fresco, que provinha do exterior, na face pálida. As madeixas que cobriam as suas bochechas afastaram-se com a brisa deixando à vista um rosto marcado pelas lágrimas.

"_There's times in my life where I just  
I just wanna run away, I just  
I just wish the pain would stop  
I don't wanna cry no more  
I wish the pain would go away_

_Pain - Puff Daddy" _

Com as costas das mãos limpou as lágrimas que esperavam ser as últimas. Com uma última olhada sobre os campos semi-gelados sentou-se à secretária pronta a afastar todos os seus pensamentos por um minuto. Com a face enterrada nas mãos abstraiu-se de tudo por uns segundos. Quando voltou a si tirou da gaveta da pequena secretária, agora arrumada, um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro.__

_"Toca, 7 de Abril_

_Não é como se não tivesse tentado, desistido de pensar nele e em tudo o que aconteceu, mas é simplesmente impossível. A cada momento, a cada a vez que fecho os olhos eu lembro dele, do cheiro dele, da voz dele, do simples toque, como se ele estivesse aqui, a meu lado. Então a cena do outro dia vem à minha mente, as palavras amargas e o olhar de raiva, vêm até mim constantemente. _

_É arrepiante saber que apesar de tudo, apesar de tudo o que se passou, eu só consigo pensar nele, nos momentos que estivemos juntos e na sensação estranha que sentia enquanto não estávamos próximos."_

"_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
The Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight"_

Parou de escrever por um momento, olhando por acaso para a pena que segurava, a delicada pena de Fénix com o seu nome gravado.

_«Desfez o laço delicado que prendia o pequeno pacote, e desdobrou cuidadosamente o papel para revelar uma delicada pena. Não era uma pena qualquer, e logo Ginevra constatou isso, era uma pena de Fénix. Ela sabia o quão raras e caras elas eram. Era uma pena linda, de um vermelho forte com uma pequena particularidade, na parte de baixo da pena, centímetros antes da ponta, pequenas letras douradas estavam gravadas formando as palavras, Ginevra Weasley._

"_Como é que ele soube o meu nome?"»_

_«-E o presente? Gostaste?_

_-Se gostei? Eu adorei .... Mas acho que não devias ter gasto tanto dinheiro numa simples prenda._

_-Não era uma simples prenda, era um presente para ti....»_

_«Ficaram a encara-se pelo que pareceu uma eternidade e Ginevra teria continuado assim, se não tivesse fechado os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele nos seus._

_Ele beijava-a de uma maneira suave, quase delicada. A língua dele roçava lentamente na sua, provocando uma sensação maravilhosa. Sentia as mãos dele no seu corpo, uma segurava gentilmente a parte de trás do seu pescoço, inclinando-a levemente, e outra estava pousada no fundo das suas costas.»_

Rapidamente várias lágrimas se formaram nos seus olhos, ao lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite de Natal, mas ela simplesmente as ignorou retornando ao pergaminho em que escrevia anteriormente.

_"E não vale a pena, não vale a pena tentar pensar em outra coisa, pois a minha ordem de pensamentos vai sempre parar ao nome dele, Draco._

_Pense eu no que pensar, na mais simples das coisas ou na mais difícil das questões, acabo sempre por me perder nos meus pensamentos e pensar nele"_

"_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)"_

_"E neste momento eu tenho duas, apenas duas, hipóteses, continuar neste estado de dormência em que me encontro, pensando em nada para além dele, nada para além do que foi ou podia ter sido ou posso simplesmente pôr tudo atrás das costas._

_E por muito tentado que esteja a escolher a primeira hipótese eu ainda tenho as minhas dúvidas. _

_Não seria melhor para mim ultrapassar isto como ultrapassei outras coisas? _

_Não seria melhor não me deixar influenciar por estes acontecimentos? _

_Não seria melhor tentar retomar tudo aquilo que tinha conseguido antes de ele ter entrado na minha vida?_

_E para todas estas perguntas eu tenho uma simples resposta, sim. Mas a dúvida reside num tão simples facto, o facto de eu ser ou não capaz de o fazer"_

"_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
  
I miss you (miss you miss you)  
I miss you (miss you miss you)  
I miss you (miss you miss you)  
I miss you (miss you miss you)  
(I miss you miss you)_

_I Miss You – Blink 182_

- - - - - Fim do 8º Capitulo - - - - -

* * *

**N/A:** Pois é, voltei, com mais um capítulo .... Eu sei, todos se devem estar a perguntar (ou então não) se não era suposto as coisas terem ficado bem entre eles .... Mas acho que depois deste capítulo foi fácil perceber que não .... Espero não ter desiludido ninguém.... E se desiludi, por alguma razão, não era a minha intenção.... Mas como diz o ditado, não se pode agradar a gregos e a troianos....(Se bem que se fossem os gregos e os troianos do _"Tróia"_ sempre se dava um jeitinho =P)... 

Passando á frente, este capítulo ficou um pouquinho maior que o normal... Não foi assim tanto, mas os excertos das músicas ajudaram .... Eu sei que foi música de mais .... Mas é que eram tantas que se encaixavam nas várias partes do capitulo que eu não soube qual escolher, então pus todas mesmo....

Passando á frente .... Obrigado pelas reviews .... Foram todas muito simpáticas:

**Maki:** Pois parece que ela não gostou muito mesmo, mas ele também não se arrependeu de lhe ter chamado Weasley... Espero que continues a ler e a gostar .... Bjxs

**Miaka: **Bem neste capítulo ele não parece muito aflito, na realidade ele não estava "nem a" para ela ... E está visto que as coisas não tendem a melhorar... Brigado por comentar... Jinhuxs

**Rute: **Bem, já tinhas lido este capitulo assim como já tinhas lido os outros. Tinhas dito que ficou bom e tal, mas queria saber mais, em detalhe, o que é que achaste.... Ai, ai ..... Sabes, não tenho muito mais para dizer, toda a minha inspiração se esgota nos capítulos e nas reviews para Vossa Potestade.... Avançando, diz qualquer coisa, tá? .... Bjxs....

**Fefs Malfoy:** Cena de quase hum, não vai ter tão perto não, dá para ver não é? As coisas não estão a correr bem.... Ah, não morre não, não quero causar a morte de ninguém, até porque a fic não é tão boa assim .... Continua a comentar tá?.... Bjinhuxs....

**Biba Wood:** Pois, que eles não vão ficar juntos toda a gente já viu depois deste capitulo.... E as coisas não vão mudar muito daqui para a frente .... De qualquer maneira, brigado por comentar.... Bjxs....

**Selene Malfoy:** Coração partido mesmo....É parece que a separação é definitiva mesmo.... Agora só resta esperar.... Brigado por comentar...Jinhuxs....

Pois é..... o drama começou neste capitulo e pelas minhas previsões que são tão boas ou melhores que as da Professora Trelawney vai durar por um bom bocado..... E entendam com isto o que quiserem.....Devo postar o proximo capitulo por volta do dia 15 se tudo correr bem e se a inspiração ajudar.......Sendo assim, vou indo.... **FUI!!!**

_Kika Felton_

_4/09/2004 _


	10. 9 Memory

**Cartas Para Ninguém**

**Capitulo 9**

_Memory_

Pousou a pena na secretária e inclinou-se um pouco na cadeira fixando o tecto.

Os últimos dias tinham sido difíceis para ela, na realidade, a situação em si era difícil. Apesar de todas as reflexões, de estar farta de saber que aquela situação era inevitável, continuava a ser difícil.

Afinal ela tinha uma vida, tinha de fazer com que tudo voltasse ao normal. Fazendo o ponto da situação, ela era uma adolescente de 17 anos, com o ultimo ano escolar por terminar por causa da guerra. Isso levava-a a outra questão, o hospital. Fazia tempo que não visitava o hospital, depois que começou a namorar Draco as visitas tinham diminuído gradualmente e nas ultimas semanas tinham-se tornado quase inexistentes. Haviam pessoas que precisavam dela, que contavam com a sua ajuda, principalmente a Mara.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta.

-Entre – Assim que o disse Hermione entrou no quarto ostentando um leve sorriso.

-Oi Gin – Caminhou até à ruiva abraçando-a.

Ginevra pode reparar no olhar espantado da amiga.

-Gin tu estás bem?

Ela acenou levemente. Uma noite de sono tinha feito bem, mas não tinha feito milagres. Ainda continuava com os olhos inchados e as olheiras a marcarem o seu rosto, agora um pouco mais rosado que antes.

-Tens a certeza?

-Não te preocupes Mione, está tudo bem....

-Claro.... Bem vamos descer? Estão á nossa espera para o almoço.

Ela apenas acenou e seguiu a morena até à cozinha. Harry também lá estava e fez questão de se levantar da cadeira onde estava sentado e caminhando até à ruiva abraçando-a carinhosamente.

Ginevra ficou um tanto encabulada, não estava à espera daquela atitude por parte de Harry. Eles nunca tinham sido muito chegados nos tempos de escola, Harry sempre a vira como a irmã mais nova do melhor amigo, e essa relação tinha esfriado ainda mais com o começo da guerra.

-Então Ginny, tudo bem? – Perguntou com um enorme sorriso que iluminou os seus intensos olhos verdes.

Ela acenou afirmativamente, ainda levemente corada.

-Venham meninos, o almoço está servido.

Molly continuava a trata-los como se fossem crianças de 10 anos, apesar de todos ali já serem maiores de idade.

Comeram em silêncio, ou pelo menos assim o fez Ginevra, apesar das tentativas frustradas de Ron, Hermione e Harry de começarem uma conversa.

Assim que terminaram Ginny fez menção de subir as escadas.

-Gin espera, vamos falar um pouco. É tão raro termos folga nestes dias. Não sei quando voltarei cá – Disse Ron, puxando-a levemente pelo pulso direito.

-Ok Ron – Respondeu resignada.

Foram até à sala, mas a conversa não começou e logo ficaram mergulhados num silêncio incómodo. Ginny olhava para o nada, como já se havia tornado costume e os outros olhavam entre si lançando de quando em quando olhares preocupados à ruiva.

-Gin, tens a certeza que estás mesmo bem? – Perguntou Hermione. Parecia preocupada pelo estado da ruiva.

-Sim Mione – Respondeu simplesmente.

-Não é o que parece.

-É, não é o que parece – Concordou Ron – Gin, estamos preocupados com o teu estado.

-A sério, esta tudo bem.

-É óbvio que não está, olha só para ti. Os teus olhos estão inchados, certamente que estiveste a chorar outra vez.

-Isso não tem nada a ver.

-Oh, não que ideia, Gin fala sério, eu vi como estavas ontem, e desculpa que te diga mas tu estavas num estado deplorável.

-E Ginny ninguém fica assim sem nenhum motivo – Harry falou pela primeira vez durante aquela conversa.

-Eu não sei porque é que fazem tantas perguntas se já sabem que a resposta para todas elas vai ser igual, eu não tenho nada.

-Fazemos perguntas porque estamos preocupados contigo Gin, vemos que não estás bem, na verdade qualquer um veria isso, e queremos ajudar.

-Vocês não me podem ajudar, porque eu não tenho absolutamente nada – Ela começava a fartar-se da conversa, das perguntas que ela não queria responder.

-Tudo bem então Ginny, se não nos queres contar o que se passa nós entendemos – Começou Harry – Vamos falar de outra coisa.

Ginevra suspirou, eles tinham desistido de fazer perguntas, ou pelo menos por enquanto.

-O Ron contou-nos que tens um namorado misterioso – Disse Harry calmamente – Disse até que ele te ofereceu uma aliança.

A ruiva gelou até à última fibra do seu corpo, quando pensava que se tinha livrado do assunto que a levava ao Draco eles tinham feito uma pergunta ainda mais comprometedora.

-O Ron o quê? – Perguntou em voz baixa mas bastante ameaçadora.

-Eu contei-lhe na altura, estavas tão feliz, não pensei que te importasses.

-Eu...eu... Não me importo – Respondeu, desta feita mais calma.

-Então Gin, mostra-me o anel.

Outra vez. Será que eles não podiam deixa-la em paz? Será que tinham de continuar a lembrá-la de tudo o que tinha acontecido?

Hermione levantou-se a caminhou até onde estava a ruiva, tomando a mão esquerda da rapariga para ver o tal anel. Ginny mostrou-lho contrariada, não sabia porque é que ainda não o havia tirado, ela estava decidida a esquecer tudo o que se tinha passado e se continuasse a manter perto dela coisas que lhe lembrassem Draco, tudo seria mais difícil.

-É lindo Gin. Sem dúvida ele é um rapaz de bom gosto.

-Hum-hum....

-Gin, não pareces muito animada. Passasse algo?

-Não. É que eu não me estou a sentir muito bem – Ela esforçava-se para que as lágrimas que se haviam formado rapidamente nos seus olhos não se tornassem visíveis – Eu vou subir.

E antes que qualquer um dos três pudesse fazer perguntas Ginny subiu as escadas trancando-se no quarto.

Agora as cenas de Draco estavam agora mais vivas na sua cabeça, como se tudo entre eles se tivesse passado a apenas algumas horas.

Sentiu as lágrimas quentes a escorrer pela sua face mas não fez questão de as parar.

_«-Fecha os olhos - Pediu._

_-Mas para quê?_

_-Fecha os olhos._

_Ela suspirou resignada e fechou os olhos. Sentiu Draco a aproximar-se e a beijar-lhe suavemente o pescoço. Ginevra resmungou baixinho quando deixou de sentir os beijos de Draco._

_-Podes abrir._

_Ela assim o fez, ansiosa por descobrir qual seria a surpresa do loiro. Ele estava parado à sua frente, segurando um simples botão de rosa branco. Ginevra estranhou, ele nunca tinha feito tanta cerimónia para lhe oferecer uma simples flor._

_Confusa, mas sem o demonstrar, aceitou a pequena flor, erguendo-a para a cheirar, mas quando o fez, algo que não esperava aconteceu. A pequena flor desabrochou revelando no seu interior uma delicada aliança._

_-Draco.... o que é isto? -Perguntou nervosa, encarando o loiro._

_-Bem... - Começou avançando até ela e retirando a delicada aliança de dentro da rosa - ...isto é um anel, ou melhor, uma aliança - Colocou-a no dedo anelar da ruiva._

_-Sim eu percebi isso....mas, mas o que significa?_

_-Gosto de pensar nele como um anel de comprometimento - Ele sorria, sorria como ela nunca tinha visto antes, ele parecia feliz, verdadeiramente feliz._

_-É, soa bem - Disse olhando para a aliança no seu dedo, era delicada, de um metal que ela desconhecia, e com pequenos brilhantes distribuídos por todo o comprimento - Obrigada, é lindo, tu não devias....._

_Draco não a deixou terminar a frase, enlaçou-a pela cintura e beijou-a fervorosamente._

_-Eu adoro-te, sabias? - Sussurrou ao ouvido dela.»_

Alguém bateu á porta e Ginny tentou limpar as lágrimas que escorriam, apressadamente.

-Sim?

Hermione entrou no quarto pela segunda vez naquela tarde.

-Gin o que aconteceu lá em baixo? Tu saíste sem... - Ia continuar mas reparou nas lágrimas que marcavam a face da ruiva.

-Oh Gin, o que é que foi, diz-me o que se passa – Pediu abraçando a amiga.

A ruiva parou de tentar esconder as lágrimas e desabou num choro incontrolado que quase assustou Hermione.

A morena conduziu-a até à cama e sentou-a numa tentativa vã de a acalmar.

-Está tudo bem Gin... Tem calma.... Eu estou aqui contigo... Pronto Gin.... Acalma-te – Hermione, abraçada á rapariga, acariciava-lhe os cabelos ruivos enquanto murmurava palavras de consolo.

Mas as palavras não surtiam qualquer efeito, o choro da ruiva ficava cada vez mais compulsivo e os soluços que o acompanhavam cada vez mais audíveis.

-Vamos Gin, tens de reagir... Não podes ficar assim... Diz-me o que se passou para eu te poder ajudar...

-Tu não..... – Murmurou entre os soluços - ..... Ninguém... ninguém pode fazer... nada....

-Assim não Gin...Tu não nos contas o que se passa. Os teus pais estão preocupados, o teu irmão está preocupado, eu e o Harry estamos preocupados...E impotentes, porque tu não nos dizes o que aconteceu...

-Tu...tu não.... Tu não podes compreender.... Eu não.... Ninguém iria compreender – Os soluços foram abrandando e ficando praticamente inaudíveis.

-Mas tu não nos dizes, é de esperar que compreendamos...

-Não.... Vocês não.... Oh Mione, eu não posso nem quero contar nada a ninguém.... – Disse um pouco mais calma.

-Tens a certeza Gin? Tens a certeza que não seria melhor para ti se nós te soubéssemos como te ajudar?

-E é por isso.... Vocês não podem ajudar... - Ela tinha parado de chorar e restavam apenas algumas lágrimas que molhavam as suas bochechas.

-Se é assim que pensas.... Ninguém te pode obrigar a mudar de ideias.... Mas se algum dia quiseres desabafar, já sabes.....

-Brigado Mione....

Com um abraço final a morena saiu do quarto deixando Ginny entregue aos seus pensamentos. Assim que fechou os olhos a primeira cena que passou pela sua cabeça foi a primeira vez em que ela esteve realmente perto de Draco.

_«-Onde vais? – Perguntou o loiro ou ver que ela se levantava._

_Ela não respondeu, assim que estava em pé pegou um punhado de neve e atirou-o contra o loiro._

_-Ah! Ruiva! – Ela começou a rir e desatou a correr, sabendo o que viria a seguir._

_Draco levantou-se no mesmo instante e começou a correr atrás da ruiva, que ria mais do que nunca. Ela corria por entre as árvores, olhando de quando em quando para trás, verificando se o loiro corria atrás dela. Foi numa dessas vezes, enquanto olhava para trás, que tropeçou na raiz saliente de uma árvore e caiu no chão. Draco que corria próximo á ruiva acabou por cair também, em cima dela._

_Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, que pareceram a eternidade, ela deitada, com as costas apoiadas no chão frio e ele em cima dela, os corpos totalmente colados e os rostos bastante próximos._

"_Próximos de mais..." – Pensou a ruiva._

_Ele olhava para ela duma maneira diferente, os olhos cinza brilhavam duma forma que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Os cabelos dele caíam para os olhos e para a face dela, tocando-a levemente.»_

Enroscou-se na cama, aconchegando-se mais nas almofadas. Agora tinha a certeza, seria impossível deixar para trás todas as lembranças que tinha de Draco e tudo o que sentia por ele.

_«Caminhou até á cama de Draco e afastou alguns fios loiros da face do rapaz. Tinha-se tornado um hábito, afastar aqueles fios loiros, tocar na pele fria dele e desejar que ele acordasse. Mas ele nunca acordava, continuava imóvel ou no máximo voltava ligeiramente a cabeça._

_No entanto aquela manhã foi diferente, quando afastou os fios loiros da face do rapaz os seus olhos encontraram-se com os cinza dele»_

_«Mara dormia calmamente na sua cama, e a seu lado, sentado numa cadeira, estava Draco._

_Ela praticamente correu até ele e atirou-se para os seus braços._

_-Hei, hei, tem calma – Disse ele a sorrir._

_-Tu não sabes como estava preocupada – Disse ainda abraçando-o com força, com a face enterrada no ombro dele – Houve um ataque na Diagon-Al, pensava que te tinha acontecido algo._

_-Mas não aconteceu, eu estou aqui.»_

Quanto mais tenta afastar Draco da sua cabeça mais pensamentos sobre ele surgiam.

_«A ruiva entreteve-se a contemplar a enorme árvore de Natal e quando deu por si, Draco estava ao seu lado, com ambas as mãos atrás das costas._

_-Tenho uma coisa para ti – Disse com um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca._

_-Sério?_

_Ele apenas assentiu, passando uma das mãos para a frente do seu corpo revelando o seu conteúdo. Passou-lhe um pequeno botão de rosa, rosa-claro, que ela ergueu para cheirar._

_-Obrigada – Disse sorrindo timidamente. Era a primeira vez que algum rapaz a presenteava com flores._

_Draco inclinou-se levemente para a beijar. Ginevra fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o beijo e quando os abriu, já afastada de Draco, os seus olhos captaram apenas outro botão de rosa, desta feita, vermelho._

_-Outra? – Perguntou a sorrir._

_-Podia ficar toda a noite a dar-te flores e nunca seriam suficientes.»_

_«Draco apoiou o seu peso nos cotovelos e começou a roçar os seus lábios nos dela, provocando-a. Depois aprofundou o beijo mas ainda assim mantendo a suavidade e envolvimento._

_Ficaram imenso tempo assim, deitados na neve, a trocar aqueles beijos calmos, sem se preocuparem minimamente com o que se passava á sua volta._

_O loiro aprofundou o beijo ao sentir as pernas da rapariga a envolverem a sua cintura, assim como os braços dela a passarem por de trás do se pescoço e as mãos a acariciarem os seus cabelos, arrepiando-o. O beijo tornou-se assim mais possessivo, fervoroso, apaixonado._

_Draco encaminhou os seus lábios para a lateral do pescoço alvo da rapariga, descrevendo, com pequenos beijos e leves mordidas, uma trajectória até á base deste._

_Ginevra sentiu a respiração quente e acelerada do loiro no seu pescoço e de seguida os beijos e as mordidas que lhe proporcionavam ligeiros arrepios no estômago e na nuca._

_Depois de descer até á base do pescoço de Ginny, Draco continuou a beijar levemente a pequena área descoberta do colo da ruiva, seguindo para a lateral do pescoço, contrária a que beijava anteriormente.»_

__

_«-Eu não sei se me quero lembrar....._

_-E eu não sei se quero que te lembres....»_

Talvez tivesse sido melhor que a memória dele não tivesse voltado, eles continuariam juntos e felizes.

Mas a quem é que ela estava a tentar enganar? É óbvio que a perda de memória não ia durar para sempre, e mesmo que durasse, ela viveria sempre numa mentira, sem saber se Draco gostava dela pelo seu jeito de ser ou porque ela fora a única a ajuda-lo.

_«-Tua namorada? - Perguntou voltando-se para ele e encarando-o._

_-É, namorada - Respondeu simplesmente._

_-Desde quando?_

_-Desde agora._

_-É de mim ou não ouvi nenhum pedido? - Perguntou divertida._

_-Bem, não seja por isso. Ginevra, namora comigo.»_

__

_«-Como é que vai ser.... depois que tu te lembrares de tudo?_

_-Vai ser tudo igual._

_-Como é que podes ter tanta certeza?_

_-Eu sei.... Só sei.... - Respondeu vagamente, beijando-a de seguida.»_

Mas nada era igual, estava tudo tão diferente, tão distante. Se não fosse pelo anel que tinha no dedo pensaria que tudo não passara dum sonho, dum devaneio. Mas não, sempre que olhava para aquele anel tinha a confirmação da realidade, ela estivera e ainda estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

Ela esteve por muito tempo, deitada na cama, na posição fetal, sem se mexer, apenas lembrando todos os momentos que passara juntos com ele, momentos esses que a cada segundo ficavam mais vivos na sua memória.

"_In my memory  
I can still see that face  
In my memory  
I can still hear the voice  
I remember talkin' with you  
The stories I could tell  
In my memory, I remember you still_

_  
You gave the poet words to speak  
you were the sun to warm my days  
You put us in each others hands  
You gave me love before I asked  
_

_In my memory  
I can still see that face  
In my memory  
I can still hear the voice  
I remember talkin' with you  
The stories I could tell  
In my memory, I remember you still  
_

_I feel my heart will surely break  
I've taken all that I can take  
You were the light for me to see  
You were the sky that covered me  
_

_In my memory  
I can still see that face  
In my memory  
I can still hear the voice  
I remember talkin' with you  
For hours by the well  
In my memory, I remember you still_

_  
In my memory I can still see the eyes  
In my memory  
I can still feel your touch  
I remember talkin' with you  
The stories I could tell  
In my memory, I remember you still_

_Memory – The Call"_

Ergueu-se da cama com o intuito de ir até à casa de banho lavar o rosto, mas simplesmente não foi capaz. Era como se o seu quarto tivesse acabado de ser invadido por uma dúzia de Dementors que lhe provocavam um firo medonho e lhe sugavam toda a felicidade que lhe restava. No segundo seguinte tudo ficou escuro, e perdendo os sentidos não sentiu o forte embate contra o chão.

- - - - - Fim do 9º Capitulo - - - - -

* * *

**N/A:** Pois é mais cedo do que eu estava á espera.... Acabei por concluir esta treta de capitulo antes do previsto.... De qualquer maneira ainda não é desta que Draco aparece, mas prometo que no próximo capítulo já se vão ouvir noticias dele...

**Rute Riddle:** Pois, tu gostas é de destruição, não é mesmo.... Não tenho muito para dizer, não é mesmo, como sempre já tinhas lido o capítulo .... É, eu sei, nada de especial, muita palha....Mas ya, não custa nada comentar outra vez, custa?... Jinhuxs

**Miaka:** É o outro capitulo foi bem triste mesmo, e este não foi muito melhor....Mas eu prometo que as coisas vão melhorar daqui para a frente, ou pelo menos um pouquinho.... Brigado pelo comentário.... Bjxs

**Selene Malfoy:** Eu até pensei em mostrar os sentimentos do Draco, sim, mas isso estragaria toda a história que tinha planeado... Por enquanto vou só mesmo falar do ponto de vista da Ginny .... Brigada pela review..... Bjxs

**Mki:** Bem aqui está o 9º capitulo, nada de especial na realidade... Espero que tenhas gostado.... Obrigado por teres comentado o capitulo anterior.... Bjxs

Pois é, foi o 9º capitulo, que em vez de se chamar Memory se devia ter chamado, Palha...... De qualquer maneira não sei quando posto o próximo capitulo, talvez esse sim seja postado no dia 15.... Entretanto, se não tiverem nada que fazer e tal, comentem a minha fic.... Ou então não.... Assim sendo.... Vou indo.... **FUI!!!**

_Kika Felton_

_09 / 09 / 2004_


	11. 10 Why Can't I Forget?

**N/A: **_Queria dedicar este capítulo especialmente à miaka que faz anos hoje. Parabéns!_

_Agora o capitulo_

* * *

**Cartas Para Ninguém**

**Capitulo 10**

_Why Can't I Forget?_

Estava tudo escuro, assustadoramente escuro. A sua cabeça latejava, podia até sentir o pulsar do sangue nas suas têmporas. Ouvia vozes, bem distantes, que não conseguia distinguir. Tentou abrir os olhos mas as suas pálpebras, pesadas de mais, não obedeciam ao seu comando. Concentrou-se, queria saber a quem pertenciam as vozes e o que diziam.

-Não....algum tempo...... bem – Apanhava palavras soltas que não faziam sentido algum na confusão que estava a sua cabeça.

Tentou concentrar-se outra vez mas só conseguiu que a sua dor de cabeça aumentasse. Desistiu por um momento de tentar ouvir as vozes e concentrou-se em abrir os olhos. Quanto mais esforço fazia mais dores sentia. Abandonou definitivamente essa tarefa e deixou-se afundar ainda mais nas almofadas.

Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, a última coisa que se lembrava era de sentir um frio horrível e uma tristeza profunda, e esse frio começava a senti-lo de novo.

O seu corpo começou a tremer, numa tentativa de compensar a repentina perda de temperatura.

Sentiu algo a pousar sobre a sua testa, uma mão provavelmente, e de seguida ouviu uma voz preocupada.

-Ela está a arder em febre – Conseguiu reconhecer a voz como sendo a de sua mãe.

Tentou novamente abrir os olhos e desta vez foi capaz. As pálpebras pesadas abriram-se vagarosamente, tentando adaptar-se à luminosidade do quarto.

-Ela está a acordar.... – As vozes que ouvia ainda estavam distantes, mas distintas o suficiente para as reconhecer. Era a voz de Hermione.

Continuava a tremer, o frio era cada vez maior, apesar de estar afundada nos cobertores da sua cama.

Tentou erguer-se um pouco mas foi impedida por sua mãe, que estava sentada ao lado da sua cama.

-Descansa Gininha, tu não pareces muito bem.

Ela tentou dizer algo mas a sua garganta estava seca de mais e muito dorida o que a impedia de falar.

-Gininha eu vou lá abaixo preparar-te uma poção, entretanto a Hermione fica aqui contigo. Não te esforces, volto já.

Ela apenas acenou levemente, vendo a mãe sair do quarto e Hermione a aproximar-se.

-O que.....aconteceu? – Conseguiu murmurar depois de muito esforço.

-Não temos a certeza. Pouco depois de eu descer ouviu-se um estrondo lá em baixo. Ficamos preocupados, pensávamos que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa e quando chegamos cá a cima tu estavas estendida no chão, desmaiada. Já te sentes melhor?

-Frio..... – Murmurou com dificuldade ainda tremendo de frio.

-Provavelmente por causa da febre.... Daqui a pouco a Sra. Weasley chega com a poção.... Falando nela.

Molly entrou no quarto carregando uma caneca fumegante. Pousou-a na mesinha de cabeceira e ajudou Ginny a sentar-se, apoiada nas almofadas.

-Agora bebe tudo até ao fim.

Ginevra olhou para a poção fumegante, com um aspecto nada agradável á vista, provavelmente era mais uma daquelas poções que era obrigada a tomar na escola, daquelas que a faziam deitar fumo pelas orelhas, literalmente. Levou a caneca à boca, a poção, apesar de quente tinha um sabor agradável, tipo chá ou algo bem parecido.

Depois de terminar sentiu-se um pouco melhor, com a garganta menos dorida, mas ainda sentia o frio que parecia cada vez maior.

Molly observava a filha, preocupada, era suposto a poção ter efeito imediato, mas Ginny continuava a tremer incontrolavelmente. Levou a mão á testa da filha constatando que ardia em febre.

Ginevra começava a sentir os olhos cada vez mais pesados, como se não dormisse à dias. Aos poucos foi-se entregando à boa sensação de estar aconchegada, acabando por mergulhar num sono sem sonhos.

Acordou, ainda tremendo de frio, na escuridão do seu quarto. Provavelmente era tarde, muito tarde. Verificou que não estava sozinha, pois quando se mexeu ouviu uma voz.

-Gin, estás bem?

-Ron?

-Sim maninha, sou eu....

-Que fazes aqui?

-A Hermione contou-me o que se tinha passado, achei melhor vir cá e ajudar a mãe. Já sei como ela é, se a deixassem ficaria aqui ao teu lado sem se quer pestanejar.

-Que horas são?

-Por volta das 4 da manhã, porquê?

-Nem acredito que estive apagada por tanto tempo....

-Não importa, desde que te sintas melhor.....

-Eu ainda tenho frio, parece que a poção milagrosa da Sra. Weasley não funcionou.

Ron fez o que a sua mãe tinha feito anteriormente, e passou a palma da mão sobre a testa da ruiva, medindo a temperatura.

-Maldita febre que não baixa..... Já devia ter baixado, não sei o que se passa....

-Não deve ser nada Ron....

-Tu tens comido direito? Ok, nem precisas responder, sei que não. E dormido, tens dormido como deve de ser?

-Nem por isso Ron....

-Tu não te cuidas, Gin. Não me queres contar o que se passou para te deixar nesse estado? Tu nunca foste assim, nunca desististe da vida de tal maneira, diz-me o que aconteceu – Pediu.

-Ron, eu não quero falar sobre isso, não agora.

-Tudo bem Gin....

Ela tentou erguer-se mas uma forte tontura fez com que ela desistisse imediatamente.

-O que foi Gin? Estas a sentir-te mal?

-Já passa Ron....

Aconchegou-se nas almofadas, ainda meio zonza. Não sabia o que se passava com ela. Estava doente e isso era notório mas o que a intrigava era a razão da doença. Normalmente ela era uma pessoa saudável, sem qualquer problemas de saúde, é obvio que sempre haviam aquelas constipações vulgares mas que sempre passavam com uma boa poção.

-Queres que te vá buscar alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigado.

Tapou-se o melhor que pode com as cobertas e voltou a adormecer.

Quando acordou novamente uma fraca claridade enchia o quarto. Olhando em volta reparou que não estava ninguém no quarto, o que a fez respirar aliviada, não queria que se preocupassem com ela.

Tentou levantar-se mas logo foi atingida por uma forte dor de cabeça e uma violenta tontura. Era impossível manter-se de pé naquele estado pelo que ela tornou a deitar-se.

Já não tinha tanto frio como a noite anterior, pensou nisso como um indício da baixa de temperatura, mas ainda assim continuava a tremer levemente.

Pouco depois da tentativa frustrada de se levantar Ron entrou no quarto.

-Já acordada? Ainda é cedo.

-Onde está a mãe?

-Ela deve estar a vir aí... Eu tenho de ir para o Ministério... Só vim cá a cima dar-te uma última olhada antes de ir.

Aproximou-se da irmã e beijou-lhe suavemente a testa ainda quente.

-Vê se te alimentas como deve ser – Disse num tom meio autoritário antes de se desaparatar.

Recostou-se nas almofadas e inspirou profundamente, já não bastava toda a depressão por causa dos acontecimentos recentes e ainda tinha de ficar doente.

A sua mãe entrou no quarto e ao vê-la acordada a primeira coisa que fez foi poisar a mão na sua testa, para verificar a temperatura.

-Começo a ficar preocupada Gininha, a febre deveria ter passado ontem, logo depois de teres tomado aquela poção. É muito raro não funcionar, se a tua febre não baixar até logo à tarde temo que será preciso ir até ao St. Mungus.

-Eu não sei mãe, eu já me sinto melhor.... A sério – Acrescentou ao ver a cara de descrença da mãe.

-Ainda assim Gininha, está decidido, se a febre não passar até à tarde vamos ao St. Mungus.

Ginevra tentou protestar mas logo foi cortada pela sua mãe.

-Vou buscar o pequeno-almoço – E saiu do quarto logo em seguida.

Ginny bufou irritada, não queria ir ao hospital, não queria sair de casa, muito menos sair da sua cama. Queria ficar ali e esquecer que o mundo exterior existia.

Logo depois Molly voltou com um tabuleiro carregado de comida, que fez a ruiva ficar enjoada só de olhar. À dias que não comia nada de jeito, e pelo visto não lhe fazia falta. Na realidade nada lhe fazia falta, ela só queria estar na cama, sem fazer nada sem pensar em nada, ignorando tudo a seu redor.

_"Why does my heart cry?  
Feelings I can't fight!  
Why does my heart cry?  
Feelings I can't fight_

__

_El Tango de Roxanne – Molin Rouge"_

Ginny mal tocou na comida, e o pouco que levou à boca foi para não deixar a sua mãe ainda mais preocupada.

-Vamos Gininha, tenta comer alguma coisa.

-Eu... eu estou cheia....

-Cheia? De quê? De ar? Só pode ser, tu não te tens alimentado estes últimos dias... Gininha sabes muito bem que não se brinca com a saúde.... Agora come...

Mas por mais que a sua mãe insistisse ela simplesmente não conseguia engolir a comida. Acabou por não comer mais nada deixando Molly ainda mais preocupada do que anteriormente.

Passou toda a manhã na cama, tentando afastar quaisquer pensamentos da sua cabeça, mas a sua tarefa estava a ser completamente impossível.

A hora do almoço foi outro suplício para ela. Ginny obrigou-se a comer para não preocupar a mãe, e além do mais ela não queria ir ao hospital, talvez se comesse ficasse melhor.

A meio da tarde Molly subiu até ao quarto da filha para verificar o seu estado. Ginevra tremia mais do que nunca, parecia que a temperatura dentro do quarto atingia valores negativos.

-Estas a sentir-te bem Gininha? – Perguntou chegando perto da rapariga e pousando-lhe a mão na testa – É claro que não, tu estás a arder em febre. Temos de te levar ao hospital o mais depressa possível. Eu vou chamar o teu pai. Não, é melhor chamar já o medi-bruxo.... Não me parece que te faça bem sair da cama com essa febre.

De seguida Molly saiu do quarto meio atarantada deixando a ruiva sozinha novamente.

Sentia mais frio do que nunca, todo o seu corpo tremia incontrolavelmente, sentia a sua garganta seca e os olhos muito pesados.

Estava a entrar numa dormência, num estado de semi-sono, quando alguém entrou no seu quarto. Era a sua mãe, mas não estava sozinha. Vinha acompanhada por um homem alto jovem, provavelmente o medi-bruxo.

Ele analisou-a, com feitiços e técnicas que ela não identificou. Alguns minutos depois afastou-se dela, e chamou Molly para uma conversa que Ginny ouviu claramente.

-O que é que ela tem? – Perguntou Molly preocupada com a saúde da sua filha.

-Absolutamente nada.

-Como assim, absolutamente nada?

-É o que lhe digo, apesar da febre ela não tem nada.

-Mas isso não pode ser... Ela tem estado tão doente....

-Mas não sei o que possamos fazer. Claramente isto não é uma doença física ou algum tipo de maldição.... Só resta uma hipótese plausível.

-Que seria....?

-Foro psicológico.

Molly fez uma cara de espanto e interrogação e logo o jovem apressou-se a completar.

-Ela pode estar assim devido a um trauma ou algo parecido. Os sintomas que ela apresenta podem ser apenas psicológicos. Se ela teve uma grande perda, ou algo parecido, isso reflecte-se, neste caso, na saúde dela.

-Quer dizer que isto tudo é imaginação dela?

-Não é bem isso. Ela está, na realidade, doente. Mas a causa dessa doença parece não ser física.

-E o que é que nós podemos fazer?

-Procurar saber porque é que ela está assim, o que aconteceu para a deixar neste estado. Entretanto aconselho a que ela não saia de casa, a febre está muito alta e temo que não possamos fazer nada para a baixar.

A conversa ficou por ali, ou pelo menos o que ela ouviu, porque depois a sua mãe e o jovem medi-bruxo saíram do quarto deixando-a novamente sozinha.

Estaria ela assim por causa do Malfoy? Não podia ser, podia? Mas ela tinha ouvido o médico, tudo aquilo estava relacionado com uma grande perda, um trauma e a única coisa que ela tinha realmente perdido fora Draco. Mas por essa ordem de ideias, se ela estava doente por tê-lo perdido só melhoraria se o tivesse de volta. Mas isso era impossível, eles nunca mais ficariam juntos. Estaria ela condenada a viver assim, doente?

Ela não queria estar assim, ela queria viver uma vida normal acima de tudo. Queria poder sair de casa, terminar a escola, casar e ter filhos. Ela não podia ficar doente para sempre. Mas ficaria a menos que não superasse toda aquela situação.

Agora tinha uma razão bem forte para por tudo aquilo para trás das costas, a sua saúde. Tinha de deixar de pensar nele, deixar de chorar, erguer a cabeça e continuar a sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Os dias foram passando, Ginevra ia melhorando, mas ainda tinha dificuldade em sair da cama, as tonturas e as dores de cabeça persistiam assim como a febre.

Acordou com alguém a entrar no quarto e a abrir as cortinas que cobriam as janelas. Fazia uma semana que ela estava trancada naquele quarto.

-Bom dia Gininha.

-Bom dia mãe – Disse ainda ensonada.

-Tenho uma surpresa para ti.

-Sério?

A sua mãe sorriu e saiu do quarto. Tudo aconteceu muito depressa depois disso, e quando se deu conta tinha uns braços apertados fortemente em torno do seu pescoço.

-Mara!

Com tantos acontecimentos na sua vida tinha deixado de ir ao hospital e consequentemente deixado de estar com Mara.

-Baixinha, tive tantas saudades tuas.....

Passou toda a tarde a brincar com a loirinha, matando as saudades que se tinham instalado. Pela primeira vez em muitos dias ela tinha esquecido completamente Draco.

Foi um desastre quando Molly tentou levar Mara de volta ao hospital.

-Mas mãe, por favor, pede à Jenny. Aposto que ela não se vai importar de deixar a Mara cá ficar por uns dias.

-Eu não sei Gininha, tu estás doente, pode não te fazer bem.

-Mas mãe...

-Se bem que por outro lado tu pareces muito melhor desde que ela chegou. Pensando bem acho que vou pedir á Jenny que deixe a pequena ficar cá por uns dias.

-Brigado mãe.

Molly deliciou-se ao ver a filha comer com apetite à hora do jantar. Era espantoso o efeito que a loirinha tinha na rapariga, nem parecia que a ruiva estava doente.

Junto de Mara, a ruiva esqueceu tudo o que a preocupava, tudo o que tinha acontecido, tudo o que a deixava doente.

Mas assim que a pequena adormeceu, enroscada nos seus braços, Ginevra voltou a lembrar o que tinha acontecido antes e depois de estar tudo acabado.

"_So, why can't I forget  
The day I met him?_

_Why can't I forget him  
And every word he said?_

_We had so much to say  
Why can't I forget him?  
It's funny in a way_

_  
Funny just remembering  
The way we laughed at everything  
I found the one that I'd been waiting for  
I could hardly recognize_

_Why can't I forget  
The way he touched me?  
I see his face, desire in his eyes,  
The smile he gave to no one else,  
His silences and sighs  
Why can't I forget  
The way he loved me,  
The way I loved him,  
And the way he said goodbye?_

_Why Can't I Forget? - Maureen McGovern"_

- - - - - Fim do 10º Capitulo - - - - -

* * *

**N/A:** ... Shame on me! Eu tinha prometido que o Draco aparecia, ou pelo menos se ouviam noticias dele e nem uma frase sobre isso.... Era realmente minha intenção escrever sobre isso neste capitulo... Mas fui escrevendo e quando dei por mim já achava o capitulo grande.... Mas eu prometo, desta vez prometo mesmo, que o Draco vai aparecer no próximo capitulo, ou pelo menos vai saber-se o que lhe aconteceu.... Adiante....

**Miaka:** Já disse mas não custa repetir, não é? Parabéns! Que este dia seja memorável..... Obrigado por teres comentado..... por enquanto a Ginny não se vai consolar nos braços de ninguém... Por enquanto.... Bjxs....

**Biba Evans** Acho que a Ginny já acordou para a vida.... Com a ajuda da Mara que já algum tempo que não participava da fic.....Obrigada pela review .... Jinhuxs

**Selene Malfoy:** Juntos? Pois é..... não posso dizer nada sobre isso, não agora..... A realidade é que esta fic está a ficar maior do que eu esperava... Mas a partir de agora as coisas vão melhorar... Um pouco .... Brigada por comentar.... Bjxs

**Mki:** Continua a ser triste, mas as coisas tendem a melhorar..... Obrigada por ler e comentar.... Bjxs

**Rute Riddle:** É o de sempre, já tinhas lido e tal.... Portanto faz lá o teu tranbalho comunitário e comenta, ok? ....Se não te apetecer comenta na mesma.... Para me fazeres feliz e tal.....

**Sett**: Eu queria tanto dizer o que aconteceu com o Draco, para evitar julgamentos errados.... Mas isso estragaria o mistério da fic..... Agora da Ginny eu posso falar e por enquanto ela não vai ficar com ninguém.... Brigada por comentar.... Bjxs

**Hrosskel:** Brigada por ler e comentar... Bjxs

**lakinha**: Os dois juntos? É pode ser..... Mas não vou comentar mais essa frase.... Estragaria tudo..... O estado da Ginny tem melhorado e vai continuar assim.... Não vou fazer que ela se acabe por causa dum homem (mesmo sendo o Malfoy).... Brigada por ler e comentar... Bjxs

**Kirina-Li** Também acho que chega de tristeza por enquanto.... Aqueles capítulos gastaram a minha inspiração melodramática .... Acho que não vou ser capaz de escrever muito mais nesse ponto de vista.... Espero que tenhas gostado....Brigada pela review .... Bjxs

Pois é.... Não sei quando sai o próximo capitulo, portanto não posso prometer nada....Entretanto podiam comentar e tal, não? E assim eu podia chamar as reviews a minha prenda de anos.... Porque eu faço amanhã anos.... Não que seja algo de especial.... Mas umas reviews faziam-me feliz..... Então não se inibam.... Comentem....

Vou indo.... Bjxs....

**FUI!!!**

_Kika Felton_

15/09/04


	12. 11 Gone

**Cartas Para Ninguém**

**Capitulo 11**

_Gone_

Acordou com a pequena a mexer-se nos seus braços. O sol entrava fraco pelas frechas das cortinas que cobriam a janela. Fazia algum tempo que não dormia assim, uma noite seguida, sem pesadelos, sem interrupções.

Saiu dos seus devaneios ao sentir uns profundos olhos azuis pousados nela. Olhou para Mara e sorriu, como à muito não fazia.

-Baixinha, que tal descermos?

Pegou na loirinha e levantou-se sem quaisquer dificuldades. Foi uma surpresa, esperava uma forte dor de cabeça ou uma tontura mas nada disso aconteceu, ela levantou-se normalmente.

"É um bom sinal" – Pensou animada.

Saiu do quarto com a pequena ao colo, sem se dar ao trabalho de trocar de roupa. Usava uma das tradicionais camisolas Weasley, bem larga que pertencera ao seu irmão mais velho, Bill.

-Bom dia – Disse alegremente ao entrar na cozinha.

-Gininha, cá em baixo? Não seria melhor ficares deitada?

-Mãe, estou farta daquele quarto. E além do mais eu e a Mara estamos a morrer de fome, não é baixinha?

Molly sorriu deliciada, finalmente a sua filha estava de volta.

Quando Ginevra ia começar a comer ouviu-se um barulho de aparatação e de seguida o Sr. Weasley apareceu na cozinha com um ar preocupado.

Enquanto comia e dava de comer à loirinha observou os seus pais a falarem num tom baixo e preocupado, o que de alguma maneira a assustou.

Subiu as escadas com a pequena e entreteve-se a brincar com ela. Sabia que se se passasse algo a sua mãe lhe diria.

Cerca de uma hora depois Molly entrou no quarto com um semblante preocupado.

-O que foi mãe?

-Gininha, quero que arrumes algumas das tuas coisas. Roupas e outros objectos indispensáveis – Aproximou-se da ruiva e tomou-lhe Mara dos braços.

-Mas porquê?

-O teu pai não acha que a Toca seja suficientemente segura. Segundo o Ron a batalha final está iminente. O teu pai acha que devemos sair daqui.

-E para onde vamos?

-Grimmauld Place. Agora arruma as tuas coisas, eu vou levar a Mara ao hospital.

-Mas a Mara não pode vir connosco?

-Eu acho melhor não. Sabes como é o ambiente lá, não é coisa para crianças.

-Mas eu não queria que ela ficasse sozinha no hospital.

-Ela esteve lá este tempo todo Gin.

-Eu sei mas.... Agora é perigoso .... Será que ela não pode ficar? Pelo menos até isto tudo acabar?

-Eu não sei Gin .... Vamos estar ocupados de mais para tratar dela....

-Mãe por favor, eu responsabilizo-me totalmente por ela, a sério.

-Vou ver o que posso fazer. Entretanto arruma as tuas coisas.

Ginevra assim o fez, após ver a mãe sair do quarto com a loirinha nos braços começou a arrumar algumas das suas roupas e outros objectos essenciais. Numa pequena mala guardou ainda pergaminhos, tinteiros e penas. Ao revirar as gavetas em busca de algo que lhe pudesse fazer falta encontrou a pena de Fénix oferecida por Draco e a bola de cristal que servia de lar à pequena fada ruiva. Ficou a olhar para os objectos durante algum tempo até que os arrumou dentro da mala.

"_Seems so long ago you walked away  
left me alone  
And I remember what you said to me,  
you were acting so strange  
And maybe I was too blind to see  
that you needed a change"_

Sentou-se por um momento na cama, pensando em Draco. Parecia que o vira pela última vez à muito tempo mas fazia exactamente uma semana naquele dia. Apesar da memórias ainda estarem bem vivas dentro dela tudo parecia se tivesse acontecido à muito tempo atrás.

"If I could just find a way  
to make it so that you were right here, right now"

Do que mais sentia saudades era da forma carinhosa como ele a tratava. Ele mimava-a como nenhum outro tinha feito até então. Ele fazia com que ela se sentisse especial, única. Tinha saudades dessa sensação, sensação que só ele causava.

"_I've been sitting here  
can't get you off my mind_

_I drove myself insane, wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains, you're Gone"_

Era tão difícil viver sem ele. Já estava tão habituada a estar com ele, a falar com ele e acima de tudo senti-lo. Os dias passavam tão devagar sem ele, parecia que tinha voltado ao mês de Novembro, ao início da guerra, quando não tinha nada que fazer.

"_Time is passing so slowly now, guess that's my life without you  
And maybe I could change my everyday, but baby I don't want to_

_So I'll just hang around and find some things to do  
To take my mind off missing you"_

E então, por um momento, ela pensou no que ele estaria a sentir. Será que ele ainda pensava nela? Será que ele a odiava? Ou será que o único sentimento que ela poderia receber dele seria a indiferença?

"_What will I do if I can't be with you  
Tell me where will I turn to, baby who will I be  
Now that we are apart, am I still in your heart?  
Baby why don't you see that I need you here with me_

_Gone - Justin Timberlake"_

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta.

-Sim?

-Gin, já estás pronta?

-Só um minuto pai.

Acabou de recolher os pergaminhos espalhados pela secretária e pegando na restante bagagem desceu as escadas atrás do pai.

-Como é que vamos?

-Flu. Mas ainda falta a tua mãe.

Minutos depois Molly saiu da lareira com Mara ao colo. Passou a pequena para os braços da ruiva e encarou-a seriamente.

-Lembra-te do que prometeste Gininha. Ela agora é tua total responsabilidade.

-Não te preocupes mãe.

-Vamos – Chamou o Senhor Weasley – Molly vai primeiro.

A Sra. Weasley entrou na lareira com as poucas malas que levariam consigo.

- Grimmauld Place nº 12.

Depois de a Sra. Weasley desaparecer nas chamas Ginny entrou na lareira com Mara e disse o seu destino. Sentiu tudo a rodar e apertou a loirinha contra o seu peito. A casa continuava tão sombria quanto se lembrava. Acabou por ficar no mesmo quarto que ficara no início do seu quarto ano.

Fazia uma semana, uma semana que ela estava ali, naquela casa horrível, com apenas Mara para a entreter. Fazia uma semana que não sabia noticias nenhumas da guerra, os seus pais e Ron recusavam-se a dizer qualquer coisa relativa a esse assunto.

Desceu as escadas, com a Mara ao colo, em direcção à grande cozinha. Foi com surpresa que encontrou não só os seus pais, como Harry, Ron, Hermione e uma série de outros aurores e membros da Ordem.

-Que faz esta gente toda aqui? – Perguntou em tom baixo à sua mãe.

Estava um silêncio pesado na cozinha e a tensão era obvia. Molly pensou um pouco antes de responder.

-Estão à espera.

-À espera? À espera de quê?

-Da batalha final.

Ginevra engoliu em seco e logo percebeu o porquê de tanta tensão. Viu Ron dirigir-se a ela e entregou a Mara à sua mãe.

-Então maninha já te sentes melhor?

Ela acenou afirmativamente e sentiu o irmão a abraça-la de seguida.

-Ron, promete que tens cuidado, ok?

-Eu prometo Gin – Disse com a voz tremida.

-E promete que quando tudo isto acabar vais ter coragem de pedir a Mione em casamento – O ruivo riu levemente e depois acenou em concordância.

-"ptimo.

Foi abraçada por Hermione e depois pelos gémeos. Após todos se terem afastado para falar com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley Harry aproximou-se da ruiva.

-Gin, será que eu podia falar contigo? A sós?

-Claro.

Caminhou para fora da cozinha parando um pouco mais à frente no corredor, encostada à parede.

-Bem Gin.... Eu tinha algo para te dizer – Começou visivelmente nervoso.

Era estranho ver o rapaz assim, normalmente ele era confiante e raramente vacilava, mas agora parecia estar um tanto ou quanto nervoso.

-Sim?

-Sabes, hoje vai ser a batalha final.... Não sei se começa daqui a algumas horas ou alguns minutos... Temos estado à espera do sinal de Dumbledore .... E sinceramente eu não sei o que esperar daqui para a frente.... Se as coisas não correrem bem......

-Não digas isso Harry... Vai tudo correr bem....

-Mas se não correr há uma coisa que eu quero que saibas.....

Ela olhou para ele em dúvida, não estava a entender até onde é que ele queria chegar.

-O que eu quero dizer é que tu és especial para mim.....

Aproximou-se dela e começou a brincar com uma madeixa ruiva.

-Especial? – Perguntou confusa.

-É, especial.... Promete que não vais esquecer isso.

-.... Eu.... eu prometo.... – Respondeu sem saber o que mais dizer.

-Não sabes o quanto isso é importante para mim....– Disse ainda envolvendo a madeixa ruiva nas pontas dos dedos.

Os ses olhos fixavam os dele, como se tentando perceber mais além. No segundo seguinte sentiu os lábios dele nos seus, muito ao de leve. Era um beijo casto, um mero roçar de lábios.

Foi tudo muito rápido, sentiu os lábios dele nos seus, depois ele afastaram deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na testa e de seguida chamaram-no.

-Harry, está na hora!

Ele afastou-se dela murmurando um "Fica bem" e entrou na cozinha.

Ginevra ficou durante uns segundos encostada à parede tentando processar tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Depois correu para a cozinha para dar um último adeus aos seus irmãos mas apenas encontrou a sua mãe e Mara.

A face da Sra. Weasley estava vermelha e marcada pelas lágrimas. Ginny pegou na Mara e abraçou a mãe.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem....

- - - - - -

Estava sentada à secretária. Não estava com sono, estava demasiado preocupada para dormir. Todas as pessoas com quem realmente se preocupava, excepto a sua mãe e Mara, estavam na guerra. Para não falar em Draco, que ela evitava pensar, mas que poderia estar em qualquer lugar.

"_Grimmauld Place, 17 de Abril_

_Estou muito preocupada. È o segundo dia sem noticias deles. Desde que partiram que o meu coração está apertado, como à muito tempo não estava. Trata-se de toda a minha família. Eu não sei o que faria se acontecesse algo com algum deles. São demasiado importantes para mim para eu poder sequer pensar nessa hipótese."_

Ouviu um grito que a fez saltar da cadeira. Verificou se a Mara ainda dormia e saiu do quarto descendo as escadas com o máximo de cuidado possível, tentando descobrir de onde viera o som.

Caminhou até á cozinha e não suprimiu um grito de surpresa ao ver a sua mãe rodeada de todos os seus irmãos. Finalmente estava tudo acabado.

As roupas deles estavam sujas, rasgadas e até manchadas pelo sangue, e apesar de parecerem cansados estavam incrivelmente felizes.

Correu até ao seu pai e abraçou-o com uma força impressionante. Agora poderiam voltar novamente a casa e continuar a sua vida normalmente. Abraçou todos os seus irmãos deixando Ron para o fim.

-Não te esqueças da promessa que fizeste! Por falar nisso, onde é que ela está?

-Foi ver os pais, depois de toda esta confusão acho que era tudo o que ela precisava.

-E o Harry?

-Está no St. Mungus.

-Mas ele está bem? – Perguntou preocupada.

-Está sim. Mas deves imaginar, não foi fácil para ninguém, muito menos para ele. Mas agora tudo acabou, ele está apenas a descansar. Mas porquê o súbito interesse?

-Nada, só queria saber.

_"Toca, 20 de Abril_

_A guerra acabou e os ânimos estão mais exaltados do que nunca. As pessoas não se cansam de festejar e a situação não é para menos. Voltamos para a Toca naquele mesmo dia, e foi um alívio sair daquela casa._

_A Mara voltou ao hospital agora que está tudo no lugar e sem ela os meus dias voltaram a ser vazios._

_Penso bastantes vezes naquilo que vou fazer a seguir, agora que a guerra acabou. E ao pensar nisso penso involuntariamente em Draco, e se estará tudo bem com ele. Apesar de tudo eu fico preocupada só de pensar que ele pode estar ferido._

_Apesar da guerra ter acabado os aurores têm tido muito trabalho, muitos dos devoradores da morte escaparam durante a batalha e agora eles têm de se esforçar para os apanharem. Nem é preciso dizer qual é o destino deles.... Azkaban na certa, muitos deles com direito a beijo do Dementor ...."_

-Gininha, desce para o almoço!

A ruiva pousou a pena e desceu as escadas, dirigindo-se à cozinha.Para além de Ron, sentados à mesa estavam Harry e Hermione. Ainda não os tinha visto desde que tudo acabara. Abraçou a rapariga e hesitou um pouco antes de abraçar Harry, mas acabou por faze-lo.

-Gin, depois tenho uma coisa para te contar.... – Disse Hermione com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Deixa-me adivinha.... O Ron finalmente acordou para a vida e pediu-te em casamento. Acertei? – Perguntou com o ar mais inocente que conseguiu.

-Como é que tu sabias?

-Eu tenho as minhas fontes.... Mas não te preocupes, eu vou querer saber os pormenores....

Ginevra estava sentada no sofá da sala, lendo um livro qualquer quando ouviu alguém a aparatar na cozinha.

-Boa noite maninha.

-Boa noite Ron. Porquê o sorriso? O dia de trabalho correu assim tão bem ou tem alguma coisa a ver com a Mione?

-Foi o dia de trabalho.

-Foi assim tão bom?

-"ptimo.

-Porquê?

-Não imaginas quem é nós apanhamos, foi directinho para Azkaban.

-Quem?

-O Malfoy.

- - - - - Fim do 11º Capitulo - - - - -

* * *

**N/A:** Finalmente eu cumpri o que vinha a prometer à dois capítulos atrás..... Já se sabe o que aconteceu ao Draco.... Agora sim começa a parte divertida da história... OU pelo menos acho que vai ser divertido de escrever..... Avançando.... Que tal foi o capitulo.... Sim para além da palha constante eu cedi aos pedidos das leitoras e fiz a Ginny "consolar-se" nos braços do Harry .... E duvido que volte a escrever outra cena assim .... Eu não sou muito fã de H/G .... Avançando.... O nome do capitulo... nada a ver mas a inspiração não deu para mais, e foi o nome da musica mesmo.... Agradecendo:

**Lakinha** Obrigada pela review .... Eu também adoro esta musica do Molin Rouge, acho bem melhor que a versão original.... Sim as coisas vão melhorar para ela .... Já estou farta de drama.... Bjxs

**Rute Riddle:** Ya! Eu lembro-me do Tom e da Serena ..... Acho que foi a primeira coisa li escrita por ti .... Muito bacano.... Pois é mais um capitulo pa tu comentares ..... Apesar de tu já teres dito klk coisa ... Não custa nada, não é?... Jinhuxs

**Miaka:** Bem ele apareceu ... OU melhor foi mencionado.... Mas no próximo capitulo vão haver muitas explicações... Ou pelo menos assim eu tenciono ... Brigado pelo comentário .... Bjxs

**Kirina-Li** Já deu para perceber o que eu fiz com o Draco, não é? Mas o resto da informação vem no próximo capítulo .... Brigada pela review .... Bjxs

**Mione G. Potter RJ** Todas as minhas fics? E não apanhaste uma intoxicação.....Até eu que sou eu não as consigo ler .... Mas se dizes que gostas é maravilhoso ..... è muito bom saber que há pessoas que gostam daquilo que fazemos.... Quanto ao final feliz.... Acho que se lestes as minhas outras fics sabes a resposta não é? ) ... Brigada pela review tão simpática .... Bjxs

**Mki**: Agora que o Draco vai finalmente aparecer vai acabar a enrolação e a tristeza também.... Brigado por comentar ... Bjxs

**MiLazeNha**: É a situação em si dá raiva... Mas nos próximos capítulos vai dar para perceber o porquê da atitude do Draco.... Espero que continues a ler .... Brigada pela review ... Bjxs

Pois é.... Quanto ao próximo capitulo não posso dizer quando sai.... A escola começa esta semana e este ano é valer... De qualquer maneira vou dar um jeito e tentar actualizar o mais rápido possível ..... Brigado por lerem e comentarem .... Bjxs.... **FUI!!!!**

__

_Kika Felton_

_21/ 09/ 04_


	13. 12 O Julgamento

**Cartas Para Ninguém**

**Capitulo 12**

_O Julgamento_

-Porquê?

-Não imaginas quem é nós apanhamos, foi directinho para Azkaban.

-Quem?

-O Malfoy.

A ruiva engasgou-se deixando cair o livro que segurava para o chão.

-Como assim o Malfoy? O Malfoy pai, certo?

-Não Gin, o Malfoy filho, o Draco Malfoy.

Preso? Directinho para Azkaban? Não, não podia ser. O Draco, o seu Draco não poderia estar preso.

-Prenderam-no porquê? – Perguntou com a calma que lhe restava.

-Ora Gin, não é como se tu não soubesses. Ele é filho do braço direito de Voldemort!

-E daí?

-Gin, e daí que ele é um devorador da morte, tal e qual o pai.

-Não, não é.

-Como assim Gin? Toda a gente sabe que o Malfoy estava destinado a ser devorador da morte e pertencer ao círculo restrito de Voldemort!

-E depois? Que indícios é que têm que provem que ele é realmente um seguidor de Voldemort?

-Gin eu não sei porquê tanto alarido, afinal é só o Malfoy.

-Não é 'só o Malfoy' como tu dizes Ron! E se ele não for um devorador da morte? Achas justo ele ir directo para Azkaban sem ter pelo menos um julgamento.

-Continuo a frisar que ele é só o Malfoy, mas de qualquer maneira se é um julgamento justo que faz diferença, não seja por isso, vai haver um julgamento justo sim. Não que eu concorde muito com isso, mas parece que não és a única a pensar assim.

A ruiva suspirou de alívio, pelo menos ainda havia uma hipótese. Por mais que Draco a tivesse feito sofrer ela queria o bem dele, e certamente o bem dele não seria numa das celas de Azkaban. E além do mais ela não acreditava muito na hipótese de ele ser um devorador da morte.

-E quando vai ser o julgamento?

-Num dia a decidir pelo ministério.

-E onde é que ele vai ficar até então?

-Numa área restrita do ministério. Mas porquê o súbito interesse?

-Nada de especial – Disse esforçando-se ao máximo para não ser evidente – Sabes que odeio injustiças.

Levantou-se do sofá e apanhou o livro. Começou a caminhar até às escadas quando Ron a chamou.

-Gin, onde vais?

-Vou até ao meu quarto, já volto.

O ruivo assentiu e ela continuou a subir as escadas. Entrou no seu quarto e trancando a porta deitou-se na cama. Deixou que as lágrimas escorressem livremente pela sua face e nem se deu ao trabalho de as limpar.

"_Now I'm sittin' here  
Thinkin' 'bout you  
And the days we used to share  
It's drivin' me crazy  
I don't know what to do  
I'm just wonderin' if you still care  
I don't wanna let you know  
That it's killin' me  
I know you got another life you gotta concentrate baby  
Come back...to me  
Can you...feel me (Callin')  
Hear me...callin' (For you)  
For you...'_

_Miss you – Aaliyah"_

Ouviu uma batida na porta e sentou-se imediatamente limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

-Gin, posso entrar? – A voz de Hermione fez-se ouvir do outro lado da porta.

-Só um segundo – Pegou na varinha e abriu a porta – Já podes.

A morena entrou e caminhou até à cama, sentando-se ao lado de Ginny.

-O que foi Gin? O que se passa?

-Nada.

-Então porquê os olhos vermelhos e as marcas das lágrimas?

A ruiva não respondeu apenas baixou o olhar encarando os próprios joelhos.

-É ele, não é?

-Ele quem? O quê?

-O Malfoy O teu irmão contou-me como ficaste depois de saberes que ele tinha sido preso É ele, não é? – Perguntou olhando para o anel na mão da ruiva.

Ginevra ainda não tinha tido coragem de retirar o anel do dedo, significava de mais para ela o poder fazer.

-Porquê Gin? Porquê ele?

A rapariga não respondeu, não tinha resposta para a pergunta. Nem ela mesmo sabia o porque de ser ele e não outro qualquer, era algo simplesmente inexplicável.

-Gin o que aconteceu? O que é que ele te fez?

-Ele não fez nada e eu não quero falar mais sobre isso.

-Já sabes, qualquer coisa é só pedir.

-Eu tenho um favor para te pedir.

-Se estiver ao meu alcance....

-Eu quero que me digas quando vai ser o julgamento dele.

-Provavelmente vai sair no 'Profeta Diário'. Ainda não se decidiram lá no Ministério. Posso fazer mais alguma coisa por ti?

-Por acaso há mais uma coisa que podes fazer.... Por favor Mione, arranja uma forma de eu poder ir ao julgamento.

-Gin eu acho que não vai ser possível, para além dos inquisidores e outros membros do Wizengamot muito poucas pessoas têm acesso aos julgamentos.

-Mas será que não podem abrir uma excepção, desta vez?

-Eu duvido Gin e além do mais o Ron não ia permitir.

-Mas Mione eu tenho de vê-lo. Eu preciso vê-lo!

-Eu não sei Gin.... Eu vou tentar mas não prometo nada.

-Brigado Mione – Disse abraçando a amiga - E por favor não digas nada ao Ron ou ao Harry.

-Ok.... Tá prometido.... Agora vamos descer.

A ruiva assentiu e desceu as escadas atrás de Hermione.

Estava sentada à mesa, a tomar o pequeno-almoço quando uma coruja pousou à sua frente, a coruja que trazia o 'Profeta Diário'. A ruiva retirou o jornal e colocando o dinheiro na pequena bolsa presa à pata do animal. Logo na primeira página do jornal uma enorme manchete anunciava o julgamento dos devoradores da morte capturados para o dia seguinte. Tinha uma enorme declaração do ministro da magia que a ruiva fez questão de não ler e procurou pela lista dos acusados, certamente deveria dizer algo sobre isso. E não havia como enganar o nome de Draco era um dos primeiros.

Ficou vários minutos a olhar para o jornal sem ter qualquer reacção. Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma pequena coruja que pousou ao seu lado. Ela retirou o pergaminho que a coruja trouxera e leu-o.

_"Ginny arranjei uma maneira de ires ao julgamento. Não te preocupes está tudo arranjado._

_Passo por aí amanh_

_Beijos _

_Mione"_

Ela suspirou, pelo menos teria a hipótese de ver Draco outra vez.

Ouviu alguém a aparatar na sala e caminhou até lá, encontrando Ron.

-Aqui a esta hora? – Olhou para o irmão e ele parecia triste – O que foi Ron? O que aconteceu?

-Dumbledore....

-O que é que aconteceu?

-Hoje a McGonagall foi até ao escritório dele em Hogwarts.... Ele estava sentado na sua cadeira, como de costume, com os olhos fechados... A McGonagall achou que ele talvez tivesse a meditar, como sempre faz. Chamou-o várias vezes mas ele simplesmente não respondeu...

-Isso quer dizer que ele...? Não, não pode ser!

-Eu acho que ele passou de mais... Ninguém sabia a real idade dele, não é mesmo? Eu acho que ele tinha de mais na cabeça ... E agora que fez o que teve de fazer ele simplesmente partiu.....

-Mas tens a certeza?

-Absoluta Gin... Absoluta....

- - - - -

-Tens a certeza que é isto que queres fazer?

-Nunca tive tanta certeza.

-E isto não te vai deixar pior? Gin eu não te quero ver magoada....

-Não te preocupes Mione, eu só o quero ver....

-Tudo bem então. Vamos?

-Vamos.

Foram interrompidas pela Sra. Weasley.

-Vão onde meninas?

-Ao hospital – Respondeu a ruiva prontamente – Eu vou ver a Mara e pedi à Mione para que viesse comigo.

-Não cheguem tarde para o jantar.

Elas assentiram e aparataram-se no ministério. Ginny teve de passar pelo controlo de varinhas e depois disso encaminharam-se para uma espécie de elevador que as levaria ao local do julgamento.

Hermione carregou no botão correspondente ao número nove e encostou-se à parede, ao lado da ruiva

-É aqui – Anunciou a morena quando o elevador parou ao mesmo tempo que a voz impessoal feminina se fazia ouvir no elevador.

-Departamento de Mistérios.

Haviam um corredor com as paredes despidas, sem portas ou janelas a não ser por uma porta negra ao fundo do corredor.

Ginny lembrava-se daquele local, Fora ali que o seu pai tinha sido atacado no seu quarto ano e que depois se envolveu numa aventura muitíssimo perigosa com Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna e Neville.

Viraram à esquerda descendo um lanço de escadas. Percorreram um longo corredor iluminado fracamente por tochas presas à parede, passando por enormes portas de madeira pesada com ferrolhos e fechaduras de ferro.

-Qual é a sala?

-Sala de Tribunal número dez. É aqui – Disse parando à frente de uma porta com uma fechadura de enorme.

Hermione abriu a porta com um feitiço e entrou na sala seguida da ruiva. Havia muitas pessoas sentadas nas bancadas mas a morena não se deixou intimidar, caminhou decididamente até uma das bancadas mais altas e sentou-se seguida da ruiva.

-Deve começar daqui a pouco, muitos dos inquisidores já estão cá.

A ruiva apensa acenou e olhou expectante para a sala. Era uma sala enorme e fracamente iluminada. Não haviam janelas e a porta por onde entrara era a única. Tochas, presas na parede por suportes, produziam sombras assustadoras e o reflexo nas correntes que pendiam dos braços da cadeira no centro do espaço era simplesmente sinistro. As bancadas estavam dispostas em vários níveis proporcionando aos seus ocupantes uma vista privilegiada da cadeira no centro da sala.

Os feiticeiros iam entrando na sala, preenchendo os lugares nas bancadas. Rapidamente a maioria dos lugares estavam ocupados e podia sentir-se a expectativa no ar.

Então a porta abriu-se e fez-se sentir um frio na sala. Dois Dementors tinham acabado de entrar, ladeando um dos prisioneiros.

A ruiva tremer ao ouvir Hermione falar.

-Vai começar... - Murmurou ao ouvido da ruiva.

O homem a ser julgado era desconhecido para Ginevra, ela nunca o tinha visto antes. O presidente do Wizengamot começou a falar mas a ruiva não prestou qualquer atenção, estava ali por causa de Draco e só Draco lhe importava.

Começava a perder a esperança, de todas as pessoas que passaram por aquela cadeira todas elas, sem excepção, tinham sido acusadas culpadas e condenadas à vida em Azkaban.

Outro dos acusados entrou na masmorra e Ginny sentiu um frio da barriga que desta vez não fora causado pelos Dementors. Sentado na cadeira no meio da sala estava Draco Malfoy. A ruiva levou a mão aos lábios para suprimir um grito de surpresa. Ele estava tão diferente. Os seus cabelos longos e loiros estavam sem brilho. Longas olheiras ocupavam o espaço por debaixo dos olhos dele, olhos que estavam sem brilho, sem vida, apensa cinzentos. Ele estava completamente acabado, tinha aspecto de não comer como deve ser à dias.

-Draco Malfoy, foste trazido aqui hoje, diante do Concelho da Lei da Magia para responder as acusações relacionadas com as actividades dos devoradores da morte e as acusações de seres um deles. Há alguma coisa que gostaria de dizer perante o Concelho antes de proceder-mos ao questionário.

-Não – Respondeu simplesmente.

Ginevra estranhou ouvir a voz dele tão sem sentimento. Normalmente tinha sempre algum tom invulgar quer fosse de ironia ou sarcasmo, como se lembrava dos tempos da escola, ou carinhoso e preocupado como ele usava quando estavam juntos.

Uma mulher ergueu-se ao lado de Ginny com um longo pergaminho na mão. Ao olhar para a mulher que se erguera os olhos de Draco encontraram-se com os de Ginny e brilharam duma forma que ruiva reconheceu.

"_Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, que pareceram a eternidade, ela deitada, com as costas apoiadas no chão frio e ele em cima dela, os corpos totalmente colados e os rostos bastante próximos._

"_Próximos de mais..." – Pensou a ruiva._

_Ele olhava para ela duma maneira diferente, os olhos cinza brilhavam duma forma que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Os cabelos dele caíam para os olhos e para a face dela, tocando-a levemente."_

Era dali que ela se lembrava daquele olhar, do dia em que estavam no jardim do hospital. Até agora ela não sabia o que significava aquele brilho mas de certeza que só podia ser coisa boa.

-Draco Malfoy, admite ter sido um fiel seguidor de Voldemort ou ter praticado qualquer tipo de magia que possa ser considerada magia negra?

-Não sei – respondeu no mesmo tom anterior, sem qualquer tipo de emoção.

-Como assim não sabe? Responda sim ou não.

-Eu não posso responder nem positiva nem negativamente porque eu simplesmente não sei a resposta.

Ouviu-se um burburinho nas bancadas e um olhar de incredulidade sobre o loiro.

-Creio que o não está a entender o que se passa aqui. Só existem duas hipóteses neste tribunal ou responde que sim ou que não. Fui clara?

-Como cristal. Porem continuo a não poder responder à sua pergunta.

Ouviram-se várias exclamações na plateia. Os membros do Wizengamot estavam espantados com a ousadia do loiro.

-Eu proponho o uso de Veritaserum – Disse um homem do outro lado da sala.

Quase todos os feiticeiros presentes acenaram em concordância.

-Pois assim será – Disse a mulher.

Minutos depois um homem entrou na masmorra trazendo consigo um pequeno frasco com um líquido transparente. Ele caminhou até Draco e deitou três gotas na boca do loiro, que não fez questão de se debater.

-Retomando. Diga-me o seu nome – Pediu a mulher, fazendo o teste à poção da verdade.

-Draco Alexander Malfoy.

-Agora diga-me, teve algum tipo de envolvimento com Voldemort ou qualquer tipo de magia negra?

-Não sei.

As exclamações de incredulidade da plateia fizeram-se ouvir. Nunca ninguém conseguira resistir à poção Veritaserum, era forte de mais para poder ser combatida.

-Explique-se.

-Eu não sei porque não me lembro.

A ruiva, bem como muitos membros da plateia, arregalou os olhos.

Mas ele não tinha recuperado a memória? Ela não estava a entender. Ele disse que se lembrava, as atitudes dele mostravam que ele se lembrava, então ela não estava a perceber o que se passava.

"_-Talvez me lembre, sim...._

_-E?_

_-E?_

_-De que te lembras?_

_-Do suficiente..."_

Agora que pensava nisso, Draco nunca tinha dito que se recordava de tudo. Olhou atentamente para o loiro à espera da próxima pergunta.

-Como assim não se lembra?

-Tortura excessiva fez com que eu perdesse a memória – Perecia que estava um pouco irritado por revelar aquela informação mas não podia fazer nada para lutar contra a poção da verdade.

-Perda de memória? – A mulher estava confusa, como todos os outros na sala.

-Exacto.

-Mas tem algumas memórias, estou certa?

-Sim.

-Explicite-as.

-Memórias de infância, adolescência e algumas outras da guerra.

-Antes ou depois da tal tortura excessiva?

-Antes, durante e depois.

-As torturas foram executadas por quem?

-Não faço ideia.

A mulher inclinou-se um pouco, o suficiente para falar a um dos homens, que se encontrava a seu lado.

-Assim não vamos a lado nenhum.

-Faz outro tipo de abordagem.

A mulher assentiu e ergueu-se de novo, encarando o loiro.

-Eu Proponho o teste do Pensatório – Disse a mulher, em alto e bom som.

Muitos dos feiticeiros acenaram em concordância mas muitos outros mantinham-se renitentes.

-Esse método é muito antigo, já não se usa a anos! – Disse uma mulher de idade sentada na bancada À frente da de Ginny.

-Mas é o único método plausível neste caso – rebateu a mulher ao lado da ruiva – E se alguém não concorda eu proponho que arranje uma maneira melhor.

A sala encheu-se de burburinhos mas ninguém voltou a falar alto.

Alguns minutos depois o mesmo homem que trouxera o Veritaserum entrava de novo na sala carregando uma espécie de bacia.

Ginny já tinha ouvido falar daquele tipo de artefactos, serviam para extrair os pensamentos da mente das pessoas, afim de os poder analisar melhor.

O homem que trouxera o Pensatório, com a ajuda de outros dois homens retirou as memórias de Draco, colocando a ponta dos fios loiros na bacia.

Saíram da sala deixando todos os que ocupavam a sala em grande expectativa. Durante todo o tempo que os homens estiveram ausentes Ginevra fixou o loiro na esperança de ele a encarar, mas isso não voltou a acontecer, parecia que ele estava deliberadamente a evitar o contacto visual com ela.

Os homens voltaram cerca de um quarto de hora depois, um deles carregando a bacia, que com a ajuda de outro devolvia agora as memórias a Draco, e o que trouxera o Veritaserum caminhava agora, subindo as escadas que levavam à bancada onde a ruiva estava sentada, com um pergaminho na mão. Ele entregou o pergaminho À mulher que tinha feito o inquérito a Draco e desceu as escadas novamente. A mulher leu o pergaminho num ápice e esperou que os homens devolvessem todas as memórias a Draco para poder prosseguir.

-Depois de uma análise às memórias de Draco Malfoy, feitas por profissionais qualificados, chegou-se a uma conclusão relevante. O acusado atacou um dos homens que fazia parte do esquadrão de aurores em missão no dia 1 de Novembro do ano passado com um feitiço de origem duvidosa, auror esse Neville Longbottom. – Fez uma pausa de alguns segundos retomando logo de seguida – Agregado ao facto de Draco Malfoy ter estado desaparecido de Londres por cinco meses, meses esses correspondentes aos cinco primeiros meses de guerra eu proponho uma votação.

Os feiticeiros acenaram em concordância e Ginevra sentiu um peso no estômago, agora tudo se decidiria.

-Draco Alexander Malfoy, tem alguma coisa a acrescentar antes de ser proclamado o veredicto?

Ele abanou a cabeça levemente e fixou a ruiva.

-Gin eu.... – Pareceu hesitar um pouco.

A confusão era evidente nos seus olhos. Ele piscou várias vezes antes de erguer outra vez o olhar, desta vez direccionado à mulher ao lado da ruiva.

- Não, eu não tenho nada a dizer.

-Assim sendo acho que devemos proceder à votação. Por favor, os membros do júri do Wizengamot que forem a favor da condenação de Draco Alexander Malfoy levantem o braço.

Ginny fechou os olhos, não queria saber qual seria a decisão do júri.

-Muito bem – A voz da mulher a seu lado nunca soou não assustadora – Eu declaro Draco Alexander Malfoy culpado. Será condenado a Azkaban por tempo indefinido.

- - - - - Fim do 12º Capitulo - - - - -

* * *

**N/A:** Pois é.... Foi maus da minha parte acabar o capítulo desta forma? Não foi? È eu acho que foi particularmente mau da minha parte, mas super divertido também.... Mas o que é que acharam? Foi muito mau prender o Draco? OU acham que ele merecia mesmo? .... Este capitulo foi um pouquinho maior do que o habitual, nada de extraordinário, mas digamos que me empolguei.... De qualquer maneira queria saber o que acharam, foi bom? Mau? OU nem uma coisa nem outra?

**... Agradecendo ....**

**Rute Riddle:** Em primeiro.... Este foi o maior review que eu alguma vez recebi... E claro, só podia ser teu.... È .... Nem tu sabias o que ia acontecer neste capitulo... Claro eu mal escrevi as primeiras palavras eu to enviei.... Era a minha morte se não o tivesse feito.... È, eu também não gostei muito do H/G no capitulo anterior mas ya.... Tinha de fazer qualquer coisinha.... Já sabes né? Comenta.....

**Kirina-Li** Ficou explicado o porquê do Draco em Azkaban....... Agora só falta saber o que vai acontecer daqui por diante...... Continua a ler ..... Bjxs e obrigado por comentar....

**BiaMalfoy84**: Brigado.... Ainda bem que gostaste .... Bjxs

**Ninde Seregon** Brigado pela review simpático .... Eu não sou muito fã de H/G mas quando tem de ser tem de ser..... É... Ele está mesmo preso.... Quanto ele ser solto ou não... é esperar para ver.... Bjxs

**Biba Evans** è a Ginny caiu para trás mesmo.... E quanto ao Draco, dá para ver o que aconteceu, né? .... Brigado pela review.... Bjxs

**Selene Malfoy**: É ... o capitulo foi meio triste.... Mas eu prometo que as coisas hão de melhorar..... Brigada pela review..... Bjxs

**Miaka:** É ele foi mesmo preso... E condenado..... Mas coitado.... Eu sinceramente acho que ele merece perdão.... Ou não fosse eu a autora e soubesse de tudo o que aconteceu, acontece e vai acontecer ..... Brigada pelo comentário .... Jinhuxs

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: é.... Preso ele está mesmo.... Agora se vai sair é esperar para ler ..... Brigado por comentar.... Bjxs

Brigado pelas reviews simpáticas e não façam cerimónias.... Eu fico ansiosamente à espera das vossas opiniões sobre este capitulo .... Acho que por hoje é tudo...... Bjxs.....

_Kika Felton_

_28 /09 /2004_


	14. 13 Relembrando

**Cartas Para Ninguém**

**Capitulo 13**

_Relembrando_

-Assim sendo acho que devemos proceder à votação. Por favor, os membros do júri do Wizengamot que forem a favor da condenação de Draco Alexander Malfoy levantem o braço.

Ginny fechou os olhos, não queria saber qual seria a decisão do júri.

-Muito bem – A voz da mulher a seu lado nunca soou não assustadora – Eu declaro Draco Alexander Malfoy culpado. Será condenado a Azkaban por tempo indefinido.

A ruiva sentiu o seu mundo a ruir completamente. Abriu os olhos e sentiu as lágrimas a escorrerem pela sua face. A mão de Hermione estava agora pousada no seu ombro tentando reconforta-la, mas nada, nada naquele momento faria com que ela se sentisse melhor. Encarou o loiro, com as lágrimas a embaciarem a sua visão.

Os Dementors tinham acabado de entrar na masmorra caminhando até ao centro da sala. Ginny fez menção de se levantar mas foi impedida pela morena.

-Gin, não faças isso.... Vai ser pior....

A ruiva fixou os olhos de Draco, tentando compreender o que por eles passava. Continuavam tão cinzentos como sempre mas continham um brilho estranho que a ruiva nunca tinha visto, e se não fosse Draco Malfoy ela teria dito que era o brilho de lágrimas recém-formadas.

Os Dementors postaram-se ao lado de Draco e alguns segundos depois saíram da sala levando-o consigo. Assim que o fizeram Ginevra entregou-se ao choro. Com a face enterrada nas mãos chorava o mais silenciosamente que conseguia, mas a tarefa estava a tornar-se cada vez mais impossível.

Os suspiros eram atropelados pelos soluços, cada vez mais sonoros, e as lágrimas escorriam pela sua face com cada vez mais abundância.

-Gin... Acalma-te – A morena falava-lhe baixo ao ouvido.

Mas não valia a pena, quanto mais ela falava mais o choro da ruiva aumentava.

-O que se passa com a rapariga? – Perguntou a mulher que presidira ao julgamento de Draco.

-Nada ela só está um pouco alterada – Disse em tom baixo voltando-se novamente para a ruiva -Gin... Vamos embora.... Não te faz bem ficar aqui..... Vamos para casa....

-Não Mione, eu não quero ir.... Eu quero ficar....

-Gin tu não devias ter sequer vindo.... Agora vamos.... Vou levar-te de volta à Toca.

Hermione pegou na mão da ruiva e desceu as escadas das bancadas. A ruiva seguiu-a, não era como se tivesse forças para protestar.

-Porquê? – Perguntou chorosa por entre soluços ao entrarem no elevador vazio – Porquê ele Mione?

-Oh Gin.... Foi a decisão do Wizengamot.... Não há nada que possamos fazer contra isso....

-Mas eles estão errados eu sei que eles estão.....

-Gin.... Ele atacou o Neville. O Neville é um auror.....E o Mal... O Draco atacou-o.....

-Mas eu tenho a certeza que ele o fez por um bom motivo....

"_Never cared for what they say  
never cared for games they play  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
and I know"_

Hermione olhou a ruiva com um misto de tristeza e pena. Era difícil ver a amiga assim, no meio de tanto sofrimento.

-Tu não acreditas em mim, pois não?

-Oh Gin... Não é isso....

-É obvio que não acreditas em mim...Ninguém acredita!!!

-Não é isso Gin... é que .... Bem ele é o Malfoy....

-E depois? Eu sei que ele não fez nada!

-Gin acalma-te.....

-Acalma-te o tanas! Queria ver se fosse o Ron em vez do Draco! – Os soluços tinham dado lugar aos gritos.

-Gin..... é difícil para ti..... Eu não sei o que faria no teu lugar... Mas tens de ser forte.... Não podes chegar a casa nesse estado.....

A ruiva acalmou-se um pouco, retornando ao estado choroso de antes.

-Tens razão.... – Inspirou fundo umas quanto vezes e limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos – Não posso chegar assim a casa....

Depois de passarem pelo controlo de varinhas dirigiram-se a uma das muitas lareiras no átrio de entrada do Ministério.

-Estou mesmo atrás de ti – Disse quando chegou a vez da ruiva.

-Obrigado Mione.... – Pegou um punhado de pó e atirou-o para as chamas – A Toca.

Assim que saiu da lareira da sua casa correu até ao seu quarto trancando a porta.

Sentia-se mil vezes pior do que antes, mil vezes pior que o dia em que se separara de Draco. Era como se o que restava dela tivesse sido tirado de uma vez, todas as esperanças, todos os sentimentos bons. Todas as suas lembranças boas foram substituídas pelas lembranças do julgamento de Draco.

Deitou-se na cama, enrolada sobre si mesma, chorando inconsolavelmente. Era por demais difícil conter as lágrimas numa situação daquelas, depois de ter perdido Draco de uma vez por todas.

Era assim que ela se sentia, como se nunca mais o pudesse ver e tocar, o que de certa forma não estava errado, afinal ele tinha sido levado para Azkaban.

Sentia-se mal, muito mal, porque apesar de tudo ela tinha a certeza que ele não era culpado.

Culpado. Essa palavra ainda ecoava na sua mente, como se estivesse sempre a ser dita.

"_Eu declaro Draco Alexander Malfoy culpado."_

Era a única coisa em que conseguia pensar, o mesmo momento que se repetia na sua mente vezes e vezes sem conta, como um disco riscado.

Por momentos, durante o julgamento chegou a pensar que ele poderia ser ilibado. Foram os minutos mais horríveis da sua vida, a espera para saber o veredicto final.

_"Eu declaro Draco Alexander Malfoy culpado. Será condenado a Azkaban por tempo indefinido."_

E a voz continuava na sua cabeça, atormentando-a, fazendo com que ela chorasse cada vez mais e mais.

-Gininha, abre a porta! – Pedia Molly do lado de fora do quarto, batendo na porta levemente.

Ginevra não respondeu, não queria ver ninguém, não queria ser vista por ninguém.

-Gininha abre a porta por favor.

-Vai embora! – Gritou em plenos pulmões.

As batidas na porta pararam por um momento mas logo recomeçaram.

-Ginevra Weasley, abre a porta agora! – Era Ron quem falava.

-Vai embora Ron! Eu não quero ver ninguém!

-Ou abres a porta por bem ou abro eu por mal.

-Desaparece Ron!

Os seus gritos não deram muito resultado porque minutos depois Ron entrava no quarto, com um ar super preocupado.

-Gin, olha para mim – Pediu numa voz doce – Diz-me o que se passa....

-Ron, por favor... Deixa-me em paz.... – Ela ainda chorava, as lágrimas molhavam as cobertas da cama.

-Não Gin, desta vez vais contar-me o que se passa... Da outra vez eu respeitei a tua vontade mas desta vez é de mais.

-Ron eu não quero falar sobre isso.

-Mas quero eu Gin. Estamos fartos de te ver sofrer sem saber o porquê.

-Eu só quero ficar sozinha.... Por favor....

-Não Gin.... Estão todos preocupados...E ainda por cima sem saber o que fazer... A mãe mandou cartas a todos.... Não deve tardar muito para que eles cheguem...

-Ron... por favor.... Eu quero ficar sozinha... só mais uns minutos, ok?

-Mas promete-me, promete-me que quando eu voltar ao quarto, daqui a 10 minutos, tu vais estar sorridente como nunca devias ter deixado de estar.

-Eu não te posso prometer isso... sabes que não posso....

-Então pelo menos, devolve a minha irmãzinha, com aquele brilho no olhar e aquele sorriso no canto da boca.... Devolve a maninha com quem eu gostava de embirrar... Devolve a ruivinha que eu queria e quero proteger a todo o custo....

-Eu vou procura-la......

Ron ergueu-se da cama e baixou-se ao lado da irmã beijando-lhe a testa.

-Dez minutos para a encontrares. Dez minutos e não mais.....

"_Ao olhar para a mulher que se erguera os olhos de Draco encontraram-se com os de Ginny e brilharam duma forma que ruiva reconheceu._

_«"Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, que pareceram a eternidade, ela deitada, com as costas apoiadas no chão frio e ele em cima dela, os corpos totalmente colados e os rostos bastante próximos._

"_Próximos de mais..." – Pensou a ruiva._

_Ele olhava para ela duma maneira diferente, os olhos cinza brilhavam duma forma que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Os cabelos dele caíam para os olhos e para a face dela, tocando-a levemente."»_

_Era dali que ela se lembrava daquele olhar, do dia em que estavam no jardim do hospital. Até agora ela não sabia o que significava aquele brilho mas de certeza que só podia ser coisa boa."_

__

As lágrimas pararam ao lembrar do brilho no olhar de Draco. Era um brilho tão especial, que lembrava todos os bons momentos que passara com o loiro.

Lembrava se especialmente do primeiro beijo que trocara com o loiro.

"_Ficaram a encara-se pelo que pareceu uma eternidade e Ginevra teria continuado assim, se não tivesse fechado os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele nos seus._

_Ele beijava-a de uma maneira suave, quase delicada. A língua dele roçava lentamente na sua, provocando uma sensação maravilhosa. Sentia as mãos dele no seu corpo, uma segurava gentilmente a parte de trás do seu pescoço, inclinando-a levemente, e outra estava pousada no fundo das suas costas."_

__

-Acabou Ginny, acabou – Disse para si mesma levantando-se da cama.

Foi até à casa de banho e lavou a cara. Voltou ao quarto trocando a sua blusa manchada pelas lágrimas por uma limpa.

Olhou-se no espelho uma última vez e desceu as escadas não muito confiante. Assustou-se ao constatar que todos os seus irmãos, sem excepção, estavam na sala.

Falavam em tom baixo e preocupado mas logo um silêncio profundo se instalou com a chegada da ruiva.

-Todos por cá? – Perguntou fazendo-se de desentendida.

-É Gin... Viemos visitar-te.... – Respondeu Bill, o mais velho dos Weasley.

-Todos? De uma vez só? Estranho.... Muito estranho.

-Quer dizer que nãos gostaste de nos ver? – Perguntou George.

-Porque se é isso vamos indo! – Completou Fred.

-Oh não... Nada disso.... Mas é de estranhar não?

-Quer dizer que não podemos ter saudades da nossa maninha favorita? – Perguntou Charlie erguendo-se para abraçar a ruiva.

-Não é como se vocês tivessem escolha.... Eu sou a única irmã... Tinha de ser a favorita....

-Gin, não dramatizes....Então o que tens feito nestes dias?

-Nada de especial Charlie... tenho ficado por aqui.... Na realidade não há muito que possa fazer.

-Boa noite – Disse alguém.

Ginny olhou para trás encarando o recém-chegado, tratava-se de Harry.

-Oi Harry – Disse esboçando o melhor sorriso que conseguiu.

-Oi Gin... Tudo bem contigo?

Ela apenas acenou vagamente voltando-se para os irmãos.

-Eu vou lá acima por um momento...

-Gin, não demores – Disse Ron.

Ela subiu as escadas e caminhou até à casa de banho. Pousou os cotovelos na bancada creme e cobriu os olhos com as mãos.

Estava a ser muito difícil manter o franco sorriso na cara quando tudo o que mais lhe apetecia era chorar.

Respirou fundo, era só mais um pouco, depois de jantar já não teria de fingir mais.

Desceu as escadas e caminhou até à cozinha. A sua mãe terminava de preparar o jantar.

-Gininha, estão todos lá fora a prepara a mesa de jantar.

-Ok mãe.... Eu vou ter com eles...

Ficou um momento os irmãos a prepararem tudo para o jantar. Eles estavam felizes, conversavam alegremente como ela já não se lembrava à muito.

Sentiu uma mão a pousar-lhe no ombro e saltou com o susto.

-Harry.... Disse voltando-se para ele.

-Gin, o que se passa contigo?

-Nada....

-Pareces tão distante... Tão diferente da Ginny que eu conheci... Tenho saudades da outra Ginny....

-Não és o único Harry.... – Agora estava de frente para ele, encarando os brilhantes olhos verde-esmeralda.

Ele começou a brincar com uma madeixa ruiva e Ginevra não disse nada.

-Gin... eu queria continuar a conversa do outro dia....

Ele inclinou-se, provavelmente para a beijar, mas ela esquivou-se.

-Harry... Não é momento para isso.....

-Tudo bem Gin... Eu entendo....

-Não Harry... Eu não quero que se repita o que aconteceu no outro dia... Eu não me sinto bem com isso....

-Tudo bem... Não precisas de dizer mais nada..... – Ele largou a madeixa ruiva e afastou-se.

A ruiva suspirou e caminhou até aos irmãos tentando esquecer tudo por uns momentos.

O jantar passou-se sem muitos problemas, os seus irmão passaram todo o tempo a mima-la e tentando anima-la e por vezes Ginny acabava por ceder aos irmãos.

Acordou já passava muito do nascer do sol. O dia anterior tinha sido complicado e ela demorara muito a adormecer.

Tomou um banho rápido e desceu as escadas. Não que tivesse vontade de o fazer, nem por sombras, mas sabia que Ron voltaria a insistir e ela não queria ter de falar mais naquele assunto.

Entrou na cozinha dando de caras com Ron.

-Oi Gin... Ia agora mesmo chamar-te....

Ela acenou levemente.

-Tenho boas noticias. Lê isto – Disse passando-lhe o jornal enquanto ela se sentava à mesa.

Ginevra desdobrou o jornal e apanhou um choque quando leu a manchete principal.

"_Julgamento de Devoradores de Morte um sucesso"_

Ela respirou fundo começando a ler a noticia. Falava do julgamento do dia anterior, dos acusados e do resultado do julgamento. Algumas fotos ocupavam a folha do jornal, uma delas que fez o seu coração bater mais rápido.

Era uma foto de Draco, tirada antes da guerra. Ela soube isso pelo comprimento do cabelo dele, estava muito mais curto. Na foto ele estava parado, podia até confundir-se com uma foto muggle se não fosse pelo piscar dos olhos ocasional.

Ela suspirou e leu o que se seguia à foto.

"_Draco Malfoy, filho daquele que foi considerado um dos mais fiéis apoiantes de Voldemort, foi ontem condenado a tempo indefinido em Azkaban por ter atacado um dos aurores do Ministério, Neville Longbottom"_

Ela parou imediatamente de ler o jornal, era demais para ela. Fixou um ponto para além do jardim da Toca e ficou assim durante bastante tempo.

-Gin, o que foi? Estás a sentir-te bem?

Mas ela não respondeu, ela nem sequer ouviu a voz do ruivo. O seu pensamento estava longe, muito longe, mais precisamente numa grande ilha, num lugar bem frio, o seu pensamento estava em Draco.

-Gin, estás a ouvir-me? – Perguntou passando a mão energicamente à frente da face da rapariga.

Ela voltou-se para o irmão e acenou levemente, voltando depois a fixar o ponto muito além do jardim da sua casa.

- - - - -

Os dias foram passando, dando lugar às semanas e às semanas dando lugar aos meses. O tempo passava com dificuldade para Ginevra. Os seus dias eram tristes apesar dos esforços da sua família para a fazerem feliz. Muitas vezes Mara passava os dias na Toca o que deixava Ginny minimamente feliz. Mas ela nunca mais seria a mesma, não depois do que tinha acontecido.

"_So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters_

_Nothing else matters - Metallica"_

As notícias sobre Draco eram escassas, praticamente já não saía nada nos jornais sobre os prisioneiros.

Era dia 1 de Setembro e supostamente ela deveria estar na estação para embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts mas não nesse ano.

Hogwarts tinha sido danificado durante a guerra e algo tão antigo com tanta magia demorava a ser reconstruído, por isso ela teria de esperar até Janeiro, no inicio do ano.

Desceu as escadas tentando manter um sorriso no rosto, iria despedir-se do seu irmão.

-Gin, não quero que fiques triste....Sabes que eu não gosto de te ver assim.... Enquanto eu estiver fora vais manter esse sorriso na cara.... Caso contrario a mãe sabe o que fazer....

-E isso seria?

-Tu sabes! .... Tenho de ir...

-Dá um beijo por mim ao Harry e à Mione....

-Tudo bem....

-E não te esqueças de escrever!

-Sempre que puder.... – Beijou a testa da irmã – Fica bem..... Vemo-nos no Natal....

-Até ao Natal....

Beijou a face do irmão e de seguida ele desaparatou, deixando-a sozinha na sala.

- - - - -

Fazia quase dois meses que Ron tinha viajado, deixando a ruiva sem companhia.

-Mãe, vou buscar a Mara ao hospital.

-Tudo bem, mas não te demores, quero-vos aqui a horas para o almoço.

Ginny aparatou-se no hospital à porta do quarto de Mara. Abriu a porta e jurou ter visto uma mancha loira-platinada dentro do quarto. Abanou a cabeça, ele simplesmente não poderia estar ali.

Andou até à cama observando a loirinha dormir. Ela não ficou por muito tempo assim, logo se agitou abrindo os brilhantes olhos azuis.

-Olá linda.... Pronta para um passeio?

-Vamos à Toca? – Perguntou animada.

-Vamos baixinha, vou só falar com a Jenny.

Ginevra saiu do quarto por uns minutos voltando logo em seguida.

-Podemos ir baixinha.

- - - - -

Era tarde, tinha passado um dia bem animado com Mara. Estava cansada, sentia o corpo dorido mas ainda assim não tinha sono.

Caminhou até à secretária e duma gaveta tirou uma caixa de madeira. De lá tirou um monte de pergaminhos escritos com a própria letra. Eram as cartas que ela tinha escrito durante a guerra. Voltou as cartas com o verso para cima e começou a lê-las por ordem cronológica.

« _" St. Mungus, 1 de Novembro_

_Ainda não acredito que estou aqui. Não que seja uma coisa má, muito pelo contrário, ajudar as pessoas em tempo de guerra faz-me sentir útil. Mas fico triste ao saber que estou aqui contra a minha família. Todos participam, duma maneira ou de outra, na guerra e eu não queria ficar de fora, embora todos eles ainda achem que eu sou uma criança......»_

__

_«_"_St. Mungus, 4 de Novembro_

_Faz hoje três dias que não vou á Toca ..... Sinto saudades da minha família, dos meus pais e irmãos e das discussões que sempre tínhamos .... Em tempos de guerra tudo é mais difícil..... Sei que devia aproveitar para estar com eles .... Mas a minha presença é precisa aqui, no hospital, com estas crianças...." ...»_

__

_«"St Mungus, 8 de Novembro_

_....... O Malfoy ainda não acordou.... na realidade se não fosse o movimento do peito dele enquanto respira diria que estava morto .... Faz hoje uma semana que ele foi encontrado e contrariamente ao que seria de esperar ele continua desacordado .... As vezes fico preocupada com o estado dele ... Será que ele voltará a acordar? .... As enfermeiras e os médicos que passam por aqui para o observar nada dizem ... acho que nem eles, os especialistas sabem o que ele tem .... "»_

__

_«"St. Mungus, 16 de Novembro_

_... "....Estou preocupada com ele, mesmo sabendo que ele não merece nada vindo de mim ... Provavelmente ele está assim por sua culpa ... mas depois penso, ninguém merece uma coisa destas .... Parece que levou um beijo de um Dementor ... está ali, naquela cama, sem qualquer reacção...."»_

__

_«"Toca, 20 de Novembro_

_... Tenho imensa vontade de voltar ao hospital para estar com elas. Nestes últimos dias também tenho pensado no Malfoy, será que ele deu mais algum sinal de recuperação?"...»_

__

_«"St. Mungus, 22 de Novembro_

_"...Finalmente estou de volta ao hospital. As três pestinhas ainda dormem por isso aproveito para escrever. Segundo pude reparar o Malfoy continua na mesma, imóvel naquela cama. Pergunto-me várias vezes, será que ele algum dia vai acordar?" ...»_

__

_«"St. Mungus, 23 de Novembro_

_Apesar da febre que ele teve esta noite acho que está a melhorar.... Pelo menos serviu para mostrar que ele já não se encontra num estado tão profundo de coma, se é que assim lhe podemos chamar ... Enquanto se debatia parecia que estava apenas a ter um pesadelo .... Pode ser que ele acorde em breve .... ...»_

__

_«"St. Mungus, 1 de Dezembro_

_... "Finalmente o Malfoy acordou... Já me sentia estranha de o ver assim .... Mas estranha mesmo foi o que se revelou ser esta situação ... Depois de estar um mês completamente "desligado" ele acordou sem qualquer memória do passado ... Ele nem se lembra do próprio nome.... Se calhar esta situação é mais complicada do que imaginava .... Quer dizer, será que ele vai ficar assim por muito tempo? Sem memória, sem se lembrar de nada?.." ...»_

__

_«"St. Mungus, 6 de Dezembro_

_... O Malfoy, ou melhor, o Draco (como ele insiste que o trate) está totalmente restabelecido, tirando a parte da memória. De vez em quando ele lembra-se de coisas soltas, normalmente nomes de pessoas de Hogwarts...._

_É estranho conviver com o Draco ... Primeiro porque estava habituada a tê-lo como inimigo, a ouvi-lo dizer mal da minha família e agora somos como amigos .... Em segundo porque ele não se lembra de nada ..... É estranho falar com ele e a cada momento ter de parar a conversa para lhe explicar as coisas....... »_

__

_«_"_St. Mungus, 7 de Dezembro._

_... "Apesar do terrível amanhecer esta tarde foi maravilhosa.... À muito que não me divertia tanto.... Acho que o Draco me faz esquecer que estamos em guerra.... Passamos grande parte da tarde no jardim ..... A fazer guerras de neve e afins .... Tudo bem que a parte que nós caímos, ele em cima de mim, era dispensável .... OK, não era tão dispensável assim .... Mas a situação foi constrangedora .... Ele totalmente deitado em cima de mim e o rosto dele a centímetros do meu ..... E sinceramente foi uma óptima sensação....." ...»_

__

_«"St Mungus, 15 de Dezembro_

_Faz hoje duas semanas que Draco acordou.... Embora ele continue na mesma, sem se lembrar de nada. ....... O Draco recebeu alta ..... hoje saiu do hospital .... Agora está hospedado no Caldeirão Furado .... O que vou dizer a seguir pode parecer estranho mas sinto saudades dele .... Quer dizer ele era uma companhia para mim aqui no hospital .... Para mim e para as meninas...."»_

__

_«"St. Mungus, 19 de Dezembro_

_O Draco não voltou, não deu quaisquer sinais de vida... Será que ele está bem?_

_Estou preocupada.... Tudo bem que foram só três dias, mas será que lhe aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_Será que ele recuperou a memória e agora não quer voltar?_

_Será?_

_... Nestes três últimos dias tudo o que consigo pensar é nele.... Não é normal, definitivamente, não é normal .... Mas não consigo evitar..... Tudo me lembra ele e as pequenas não param de falar nele, de perguntar se vai voltar, quando vai voltar...."»_

__

_«"Toca, 22 de Dezembro_

_Voltei a casa para passar esta época com a família .... Faltam dois dias para a véspera de Natal e eu não podia estar mais ansiosa .... É a única altura do ano em que todos estão em casa, prontos a celebrar .... Este ano vamos ter connosco o Harry e a Hermione, vai ser bom estarmos todos juntos.......»_

__

_«"Toca, 24 de Dezembro_

_Faltam vinte minutos para a meia-noite.... Sei que deveria estar lá em baixo com os meus pais, irmãos, Harry e Hermione ..... Mas o que eu queria mesmo era estar com a Mara .... E por mais que não queira admitir, com Draco.... ...»_

__

_«"Toca, 25 de Dezembro_

_Devo dizer que este foi sem duvida um Natal diferente .... Principalmente a tarde que passei com Draco.... ... Foi sem duvida o melhor beijo da minha vida .... Nunca tinha sido beijada de uma forma tão apaixonada, tão fervorosa ... apesar de todos os namorados que tive....Draco é sem duvida diferente de qualquer rapaz com que alguma vez estive.... E é apesar de tudo, muito imprevisível ...._

_«Podia ficar toda a noite a dar-te flores e nunca seriam suficientes» .... Foi a coisa mais romântica que me foi dirigida até hoje .... E tenho de admitir que em qualquer outro poderia ter sido até lamechas mas no Draco foi simplesmente maravilhoso .... E não posso negar, ele ficou lindo ao dize-lo....."»_

«"_Toca, 29 de Dezembro_

_Á três dias que estou presa nesta maldita casa.... Impedida de sair pelos meus próprios pais .... Malditos ataques, malditos devoradores da morte, maldito Voldemort, maldita guerra!!" ... »_

__

_«"Toca, 1 de Março_

_... "Não faço a mínima ideia de quanto tempo estivemos assim, só abraçados, sem dizer nada, no silêncio completo. A verdade é que eu me sinto nos braços como em nenhum outro lugar.... É como se tivesse sido feito só para mim, é tudo tão perfeito, o calor dele, o perfume dele, a simples presença dele faz com que eu me sinta bem....protegida.... resumindo, ele faz-me feliz.... ... ... É raro o dia em que não nos encontramos e também é raro o dia em que ele não aparece com um presente, mesmo contra a minha vontade. Eu já lhe disse que não são os presentes deles que me fazem feliz e sim os beijos e os carinhos. Mas ele sempre responde que eu tenho direito por ser a namorada dele....."»_

__

_«"Toca, 29 de Março_

_... Queria voltar a ver o Draco .... Talvez consiga convencer a minha mãe de que é seguro sair de casa.... Afinal o ultimo ataque foi á 3 dias ......"»_

__

_«"Toca, 3 de Abril_

_....... Foi uma discussão que começou por nada, e assim terminou, sem motivo nenhum .... Não sei o que se passa com ele.... Cada dia age de uma forma diferente, cada vez mais esquisita e eu ao menos sei motivo.... Talvez tenha a ver com o facto de a memória dele estar a voltar, cada vez mais depressa.... Não sei, sinceramente não sei...."»_

«_"Toca, 7 de Abril_

_Não é como se não tivesse tentado, desistido de pensar nele e em tudo o que aconteceu, mas é simplesmente impossível. A cada momento, a cada a vez que fecho os olhos eu lembro dele, do cheiro dele, da voz dele, do simples toque, como se ele estivesse aqui, a meu lado. Então a cena do outro dia vem à minha mente, as palavras amargas e o olhar de raiva, vêm até mim constantemente. _

_É arrepiante saber que apesar de tudo, apesar de tudo o que se passou, eu só consigo pensar nele, nos momentos que estivemos juntos e na sensação estranha que sentia enquanto não estávamos próximos... ... _

_Não seria melhor para mim ultrapassar isto como ultrapassei outras coisas? _

_Não seria melhor não me deixar influenciar por estes acontecimentos? _

_Não seria melhor tentar retomar tudo aquilo que tinha conseguido antes de ele ter entrado na minha vida?_

_E para todas estas perguntas eu tenho uma simples resposta, sim. Mas a dúvida reside num tão simples facto, o facto de eu ser ou não capaz de o fazer"»_

__

_«"Grimmauld Place, 17 de Abril_

_Estou muito preocupada. È o segundo dia sem noticias deles. Desde que partiram que o meu coração está apertado, como à muito tempo não estava. Trata-se de toda a minha família. Eu não sei o que faria se acontecesse algo com algum deles. São demasiado importantes para mim para eu poder sequer pensar nessa hipótese."»_

__

_«"Toca, 20 de Abril_

_A guerra acabou e os ânimos estão mais exaltados do que nunca. As pessoas não se cansam de festejar e a situação não é para menos. Voltamos para a Toca naquele mesmo dia, e foi um alívio sair daquela casa. ...»_

Relembrar todos aqueles acontecimentos tinha-a cansado mais do que esperava. Voltou a guardar as cartas na caixa e deitou-se na cama, abraçando a loirinha e adormecendo logo em seguida.

- - - - - Fim do 13º Capitulo - - - - -

* * *

**N/A:** Então.... Que tal o capitulo? .... Se tiverem lido com atenção vão ver que não fui tão má assim......

Esta parte final do capitulo com excertos das cartas foi para relembrar a história até aqui..... Agora a fic voltou ao principio ... Bem, avançando....

**Rute Riddle:** Pois é... Tu sabes sempre o que vai acontecer... Ainda tens de me dizer qual é a parte lá mais para a frente em que estavas com o coração aos pulos.... Sinceramente, não me consigo lembrar de nada tão emocionante assim no próximo capitulo... Anyway... Já sabes... Comenta e tal.... Jinhus

**Ninde Seregon**Obrigado pela review.... Se ainda tiveres algumas duvidas diz...Eu respondo com o maior prazer.... Bjxs

**Miaka:** Eu tinha que prender o Draco.... Era algo indispensável... Mas tudo se vai resolver... todo a seu tempo.... Brigado pelo comentário... Bjinhuxs

**BiaMalfoy84:** Claro que ele não vai ficar preso para sempre... sempre é muito tempo.... Mas vai demorar um tempo até que tudo se resolva.... Brigado por comentar... Bjxs

**Kirina-Li:** Gostei da tua frase "Ele é bonzinho apesar de ser do mal" .... Mas na realidade eu acho o mesmo...E ele não devia ter ido para lá... Mas faz parte.... Mas tudo se vai resolver, mais tarde ou mais cedo.... Brigada pela review.... Jinhuxs

**Mione G. Potter RJ** Brigada pela review...Essa fala foi só para melhorar um pouco o capitulo... Estava triste demais.... Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo.... Bjxs

**Mki:** Brigada pela review... Como é que ele vai sair de Azkaban.... È esperar para ler.... Eu prometo, não demora muito...O que achaste deste capitulo?.... Bjxs

**Biba Evans** Brigado por ter comentado..... O que ele ia dizer para a Ginny? .... Se eu fizer um pouquinho de mistério ficas zangada? .... Eu prometo que a explicação aparece mais lá para a frente..... Bjxs

**Fefs Malfoy:** O meu lado sádico está muito aflorado?!?! Esse foi o melhor elogio que me poderias ter dado.... Eu adoro ser chamada de sádica... É que ninguém acredita que eu sou.... Mesmo com todos os meus pensamentos horríveis, sobre mortes e torturas hediondas... Pois o final desse tal capitulo... Foi mau da minha parte... Mas eu tinha de fazer isso... O meu sonho sempre foi acabar um capítulo assim.... Na maior maldade.... Foi mau mesmo ter prendido o Draco, não foi? Mas pronto... Eu tinha de o fazer.... Desde o princípio da fic, mesmo antes de a começar a escrever eu sabia que ele tinha de ser preso... Eu declaro: A minha fase má morreu aqui.... Neste mesmo capitulo... Brigado por ter comentado.... Bjinhuxs

Pois bem, eu já declarei que a minha fase má acabou... Portanto podem esperar grandes coisa do próximo capitulo.... Bem, nem tão grandes assim... De qualquer maneira.... Comentem, digam qualquer coisa.....

Acho eu vou indo.... Assim sendo.... **FUI!!!**

_Kika Felton_

_5 / 10 / 04_


	15. 14 I Want you Back

**Cartas Para Ninguém**

**Capitulo 14**

_I Want You Back_

Acordou com o leve movimento do pequeno corpo que dividia com ela a pequena cama.

Os seus olhos estavam cansados devido ao esforço da noite anterior, tinha lido todas aquelas cartas escritas durante os tempos de guerra, cartas para ninguém.

Ergueu-se da cama e caminhou até á janela, coberta pelas cortinas que afastou. Os jardins em volta da casa estavam cobertos de neve, fazendo-a lembrar daquela manhã fria onde tudo tinha começado.

Sentou-se à secretária olhando a loirinha que dormia serena na cama. Ficou imenso tempo assim, só olhando a pequena e quando desviou o olhar foi para o fixar nos campos cobertos de neve que avistava da sua janela.

Olhou para o relógio, não passava muito das nove e meia. Decidiu tomar um banho antes que Mara acordasse. Saiu do banho e após verificar que a loirinha ainda dormia desceu as escadas até à cozinha.

Encontrou um pequeno bilhete em cima da mesa, um bilhete da sua mãe.

"_Gininha_

_Saí para fazer umas compras. Volto antes da hora do almoço._

_Mãe"_

Pegou numa peça de fruta e subiu novamente as escadas. Mara ainda dormia e Ginny continuou a olhar para o horizonte.

Reparou que algo se aproximava, uma coruja talvez. Mas ao contrário do que ela esperava a coruja não entrou pela janela da cozinha e sim pela janela do seu quarto.

Era um animal imponente, totalmente negro e com um olhar um tanto ou quanto ameaçador. Transportava um sobrescrito negro e de tamanho considerável.

Ela encarou um animal por uns minutos sem a certeza que queria abrir aquela carta. Não que ela soubesse de quem era ou o que continha, mas para além de Ron ninguém lhe mandava cartas e definitivamente aquela não se comparava ás cartas de Ron que normalmente eram pedaços de pergaminho rasurados com cerca de uma dúzia de linhas.

O animal piou de impaciência e Ginny decidiu pegar na carta. Assim que o fez o animal saiu da janela fazendo um voo picado, que ela não reparou.

O sobrescrito estava livre de qualquer tipo de marca ou escritura. Ela hesitou um pouco mas a sua curiosidade acabou por vencer.

"_Ginevra"_

Ela tremeu ao reconhecer a letra elaborada.

"_Apesar de tudo decidi escrever esta carta. Acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas._

_Foi errada a forma como te tratei, tu não merecias isso._

_Eu estava confuso, sem saber o que pensar e eu não espero que compreendas isso.... A única coisa que tinha a certeza era que, depois de teres saído daquela porta eu me senti imensamente arrependido._

_Depois disso muitas vezes pensei em procurar-te, mas havia sempre algo que me impedia, o meu recém-adquirido, orgulho Malfoy." _

Ela suspirou. Lágrimas começavam a formar-se embaciando a sua visão.

"_Senti e ainda sinto saudades dos tempos que estivemos juntos, em que apesar de não me lembrar do meu passado tinha a certeza que eram os melhores dias da minha vida._

_Mas sem duvida alguma, o que mais falta me fez nestes dias foram os teus beijos, o teu toque, o teu perfume ou o teu simples olhar, pelo qual me apaixonei."_

Agora ela não controlava mais as suas lágrimas, que escorriam livres pela sua face, manchando aqui e ali o pergaminho negro.

"_As tuas lembranças foram a única coisa que me manteve são em Azkaban e agradeço por isso._

_Talvez este seja o último adeus...._

_Draco Malfoy"_

Ela ainda não acreditava que tinha acabado de ler aquela carta. Era tão surreal, toda a situação mas não podia ser mais perfeita.

Limpou as lágrimas e por alguma razão que desconhecia olhou pela janela. Estranhou ver a coruja que entregara a carta, pousada numa árvore ao fundo do jardim.

"Não, não pode ser....Ele não...."

Olhou para a Mara que ainda dormia e desceu as escadas a correr. Ao abrir a porta da cozinha sentiu o ar gelado a atravessar a sua camisola Weasley e o frio nos seus pés descalços.

Mas tudo aqueceu de repente, e ela esqueceu o frio completamente, ao vê-lo ali.

Parecia uma miragem, ele ali, sentado numa pedra semi-congelada, encarando o chão. Draco, apercebendo-se da presença dela, ergueu os olhos e encarou-a.

Mas não era uma miragem ou alucinação, lá estava ele, tal como ela se lembrava e com aquele brilho especial no olhar.

Ginevra não pensou duas vezes, e esquecendo-se completamente que estava descalça correu até ele, fazendo aquilo que mais desejava. Passou os braços á volta do pescoço dele e beijou-o fervorosamente.

Draco surpreendeu-se e ficou sem reacção durante alguns segundos mas logo correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade que a ruiva.

Separaram-se ofegantes, a ruiva tinha as bochechas rosadas e um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Ela retirou as mãos do pescoço do rapaz passando-as uma de cada lado da face dele. Ele fechou os olhos ao sentir as mãos quentes da ruiva na sua cara.

-Gin eu....

-O que é que ias dizer no julgamento? - Perguntou cortando o loiro.

-O mesmo que ia dizer agora....Gin eu amo-te....

Ela sentiu todo o seu corpo tremer, não só pelo frio mas pela frase do loiro.

-Eu...eu

-Não tens de responder, eu nem sequer devia ter vin....

A ruiva não o deixou continuar beijando-o outra vez. Draco abraçou-a com força erguendo-a uns centímetros.

-Devias voltar para dentro – Disse assim que se separaram – Ainda ficas doente....

-Não vou voltar agora que estás aqui... A menos que venhas comigo.

-Eu não sei.... Não devo....

Ela olhou-o com aqueles olhos brilhantes aos quais ele não conseguia resistir.

-Vamos... – E caminhou com ela ao colo até à entrada da casa – Agora que já estás em casa acho que vou indo....

"_You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever needed, yeah  
So tell me what to do now  
Cause I want you back _

_  
It's hard to say I'm sorry  
It's hard to make the things I did undone  
A lesson I've learned too well, for sure_

_I'm trying to figure out just what to do  
I'm going crazy without you"_

Ela passou os braços atrás do pescoço dele.

-Não vás.... Eu quero que fiques....

-Queres?

-Pensava que era evidente....

-É.... Acho que ficar mais um pouco não tem mal...

-Mal nenhum.... – Disse puxando-o pela mão para dentro de casa.

Encostou-se à mesa e puxou Draco para si, colando o seu corpo dele e beijando-o com paixão.

Como sentia saudades daquilo, de estar nos braços dele, de o beijar, de sentir o corpo dele no seu, de estar presa no abraço forte dele.

Draco acabou por pega-la ao colo e senta-la na mesa, apertando firmemente a cintura da ruiva.

Sentiu as mãos dele a passearem pela base das suas costas, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse. As mãos dela adeentravam a camisa do loiro, arranhando-lhe suavemente as costas.

As mãos dele acariciavam as suas coxas por debaixo da camisola.

"_You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever needed, yeah  
So tell me what to do now  
When I want you back"_

-Gi! Gi! – Ouviram alguém a chamar do cimo das escadas.

-Cuidado a descer as escadas – Disse desenvencilhando-se do loiro que a encarava questionadoramente.

Segundos depois uma loira entrava na cozinha, com um grande sorriso.

-Gi! Tenho fome!

-Ok, vamos tratar disso – Disse pegando a pequena ao colo.

Sentou a loirinha numa cadeira e minutos depois pousava um prato de torradas e uma caneca de leite na frente desta.

-Come tudo.

A pequena puxou Ginny pelo pescoço sussurrando algo ao ouvido dela que Ginny respondeu com outro sussurro.

Mara saiu da cadeira e correu agarrando-se ás pernas do loiro.

-Daky! – Exclamou contente.

-Oi! – Respondeu pegando-a ao colo – Tudo bem baixinha?

Ela acenou contente enquanto ele a punha no chão de novo. Assim que a pequena se sentou na cadeira ele aproximou-se da ruiva agarrando-a pela cintura.

-Draco como é que tu....bem....

-Saí de Azkaban? – Completou.

-É.....

-Pensava que não ias perguntar – Ele puxou-a levemente pela mão e caminhou até à sala – É uma história comprida....

A ruiva sentou-se no sofá e encarou-o.

-E devo-o à Granger....

-À Mione?

-É....Se não fosse ela provavelmente ainda estaria lá....

-Mas o que é que ela fez?

-Ela enviou os papeis para a minha libertação. Eles condenaram-me por ter atacado um auror e por ter estado desaparecido por cinco meses. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido nesses cinco meses, não fazia parte das minhas memórias mas parece que a Granger descobriu tudo. Sabes onde é que ela está, não sabes?

-Numa escola de aurores, a melhor da Europa. Está com o Ron e o Harry.

- - - - -

... Dois meses antes ...

-Despachem-se rapazes, temos de encontrar o director.

-Tem calma Mione. Temos tempo.

-Mas Ron....

-Hei! Vocês os dois não vão começar a discutir, vão?

Eles deram os ombros voltando costas um ao outro. O trio caminhava pelos corredores da melhor escola de aurores da Europa. Tinham sido convidados a juntarem-se-lhe depois da guerra.

Entraram na directoria e Hermione bateu à porta esperando uma resposta.

-Entre.

Entraram no escritório encontrando o director da escola sentado à secretária.

-Bem vindos. Sentem-se – Disse apontando para as cadeiras dispostas na frente da secretária – É um orgulho ter novamente alunos de Hogwarts a estudarem aqui.

-Como assim, novamente? – Perguntou a morena – Pensava que éramos os primeiros.

-Não, tive um aluno de Hogwarts aqui o ano passado. Enviado especialmente por Dumbledore.

O trio olhou-se, não sabiam de nenhum dos aurores nem dos membros da Ordem que tivesse andado naquela escola.

- Eu não o vejo desde que a guerra começou, ele saiu daqui nessa altura. É provável que o conheçam, deve ter estudado em Hogwarts na mesma altura que vocês.

-E qual é o nome dele? – Perguntou Hermione mais curiosa do que nunca.

-Draco Malfoy.

- - - - -

-Ela mandou montes de papelada para o Ministério, requerendo um novo julgamento, com base nas novas provas. Afinal eu não tinha estado desaparecido, estava apenas incógnito, o único que sabia era Dumbledore, mas depois do que lhe aconteceu eu não tinha defesa possível.

-Houve um novo julgamento e tu foste solto....

-Sim eles fizeram outra vez aquele teste estranho do Pensatório, e como a minha memória já tinha voltado completamente eles perceberam que tinha cometido um grande erro.

-Como assim?

-O ataque ao Longbottom foi em autodefesa, ele era o traidor e não eu.

-E á quanto tempo é que foste solto?

-Uma semana.

-E só agora destes sinais de vida?

-Eu estava bastante convencido de que não me querias ver nem pintado de ouro..... Mas a Granger disse umas coisas que me fizeram mudar de ideias...

-Ai sim? E que coisas foram essas...? – Perguntou, erguendo-se e caminhando até ao loiro.

-Vais ter de lhe perguntar.... Eu disse que mantinha o sigilo....

-Ok.... Mas eu vou querer saber isso depois....

Caminhou até à cozinha encostando-se ao vão da porta, observando a loirinha a comer. Sentiu-se abraçada por trás e sorriu ao sentir os lábios do loiro no seu pescoço.

-Tinha saudades disso... - Murmurou voltando-se para ele – E disso também.... – Acrescentou por entre beijos.

As mãos dele estavam pousadas na sua cintura, apertando-a firmemente.

Assustou-se ao ouvir uma voz do outro lado da cozinha.

-Larga a minha filha imediatamente!

O loiro parecia não ter ouvido e por isso continuava a beijar delicadamente o pescoço da ruiva.

- Stupefy! – Disse a mulher em fúria.

Ginny soltou um grito agudo ao sentir o aperto do loiro diminuir e ao vê-lo caído no chão.

-Draco? Draco fala comigo...

-Ginny afasta-te dele, ele é perigoso! Um delinquente, fugido de Azkaban! Um Malfoy! Gininha filha tu estás bem? – Perguntou aproximando-se da ruiva e verificando todas as partes do corpo da ruiva – Ele forçou-te a alguma coisa?

-Mãe pára com isso! – Correu escada a cima e voltou segundos depois com a varinha na mão.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado do loiro e murmurou o feitiço.

-Ennervate.

O loiro agitou-se e piscou os olhos vagarosamente.

-Estás bem?

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada de especial... Sentes alguma coisa?

-A minha cabeça está a andar à roda.

-Melhor? – Perguntou após beijar levemente os lábios de Draco.

-Muito melhor....

Ela estendeu a mão ao loiro para o ajudar a levantar.

-Ginevra Weasley! O que é isto?!?!

-Mãe ele é o...

-Draco Malfoy – Cortou – Eu sei muito bem quem ele é! Eu quero saber o que ele faz aqui! Agora!

-Bem....eu.....ele....nós....

-Ginevra, explica-te!

-Eu vim reatar o namoro com a Ginevra – Disse o loiro dando um passo à frente.

-Namoro? Reatar? Ginevra o que vem a ser isto?

Ela apenas levantou a mão esquerda, mostrando o anel brilhante no seu dedo. A sua atitude surpreendeu tanto a sua mãe como Draco.

-Ainda o tens? – Perguntou-lhe ao ouvido – Supus que te tivesses livrado dele.

-Então ele é que é o causador de todas aquelas lágrimas! Quando ficaste doente a culpa foi dele! Pois ouve bem rapazinho – Disse voltando-se para o loiro com um ar ameaçador – Se voltas a faze-la sofre podes ter a certeza que sete homens e eu mesma farão com que nunca te esqueças desse dia! Agora vou levar a Mara lá a cima.... – Disse Molly subindo as escadas.

-Desculpa o comportamento da minha mãe....

-Eu percebo... Afinal, se eu tivesse uma filha como tu também não a deixava ficar com qualquer um ... E daí que eu não sou qualquer um.... Por isso tudo bem....

Ela riu com os devaneios do loiro, mas de repente ficou séria.

-O que foi? – Perguntou vendo o sorriso desaparecer da cara dela.

-É verdade o que disseste? Sobre a razão de teres vindo cá?

-Não.... Na realidade.... – Afastou-se levando a mão ao bolso das calças – Eu vim devolver-te isto...

Retirou do bolso um delicado fio de ouro branco com uma medalhinha em forma de G.

Ele pode ver a decepção nos olhos dela e o sorriso substituído por um semblante de tristeza.

-Posso? – Perguntou erguendo o fio.

-Claro.

Voltou-se de costas afastando o cabelo do pescoço. Ele aproximou-se dela e colocou-lhe o fio delicadamente. Assim que colocou o fio aproximou os seus lábios do pescoço alvo da rapariga beijando-o suavemente.

Ela tremeu com o contacto mas não teve coragem de o afastar.

-É obvio que vim por ti....para ti... – Disse suavemente ao ouvido dela -...Seria parvo o suficiente se não o fizesse....Se ficasse sem ti outra vez.....

"_I want you back  
You're the one I want  
You're the one I need  
Girl what can I do  
You're the one I want  
You're the one I need  
Tell me what can I do_

_I Want You Back – Nsync"_

- - - - - Fim do 14º Capitulo - - - - -

* * *

**N/A:** E dai o capitulo que à tanto era esperado....E que tal ficou? Muito lamechas? Lamechas de menos?... Eu sinceramente achei aquela carta escrita meio Draco meio OOC ... Mas sinceramente não deu para mais..... Bem a minha aperte favorita é a cena do reencontro a escrever a fic só para poder chegar a essa cena....E finalmente depois de 13 capítulos consegui escreve-la.... Mas pronto... Passando à frente...

**Rute Riddle:** Em primeiro lugar brigadão pela ideia da libertação do Draco... Quando escrevi isto as ideias estavam um pouco baralhadas e tu deste-me esta excelente ideia...Bem para além disso n há muito mais a e tal....

**Fefs Malfoy**: Claro... As personagens sofrem e os leitores também... Mas e aí, gostaste deste capítulo? Sem duvida alguma a minha fase má acabou (mas outras fics hão de vir.... P ) E eles estão juntinhos novamente.... Acho que ficou tudo explicado, o que aconteceu e o porquê.... Brigado por ter comentado... Bjxs

**Mione G. Potter RJ** Tudo esclarecido agora... O que ele ia dizer e o resto da história em si.... Espero que tenhas gostado... Obrigado pela review... Bjxs

**Biba Evans**: Que bom que gostaste! O que achaste deste?... Bem a fic começa quando ela tem 17 anos (porque ela ia frequentar o ultimo ano de Hogwarts) mas como passou um ano ela ficou com os 18... E preferi não especificar a data e tal, mas é isso... Brigado pelo comentário.... Jinhuxs

**Miaka:** Bem ela não ficou com o Harry mas afinal esta fic é D/G, não é mesmo? E sinceramente ficou muito melhor assim.... È que eu não sou muito fã H/G como já deve ter dado para reparar... Mas é isso... O que achaste do capitulo?.... Brigada pela review... Bjxs

**Sett: **Bem não covinha matar-me agora não é mesmo? Afinal este é o penúltimo capitulo da fic.... E aí ficava toda a gente sem ler o verdadeiro final.... Mas é isso... O que achaste deste capitulo?... Brigada pelo comentário... Bjxs

**Lilibeth: **Quem bom que a fic dá vontade de ler até ao fim... às vezes penso que a minha escrita é muito chata.... Mas aí leio as reviews e tenho vontade de continuar a escrever....Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo.... Brigado pela review... Bjxs

Pois é isso... Só falta um capitulo para a fic acabar e lamento dizer que não escrevi uma única palavra nele... Pois... não tenho tido muita vontade de o fazer.....Isto porque eu odeio finais... Sejam eles felizes ou não.... Odeio ter de por um fim nas coisas mesmo por exemplo uma simples fic.... Isto tudo só para dizer que possivelmente o próximo e ultimo capitulo pode demorar um pouco mais que os outros... Até porque eu não faço a mínima ideia do que escrever.... Mas acho que é tudo.... Vou tentar escrever o mais depressa possível mas não prometo nada...

Qualquer coisa é só mandar um e-mail.... E umas reviews também não calhavam mal.... Bjxs.... FUI!!!

_Kika Felton_

_12 / 10 04 _


	16. 15 The End

**Cartas Para Ninguém**

**Capitulo 15**

_The End_

E lá estava ela, prestes a fazer uma das coisas mais difíceis que alguma vez imaginou ter de fazer. A sua boca estava seca e as suas mãos suavam em abundância. Andava dum lado para o outro, dentro do próprio quarto aguardando um sinal dele.

Decidiu descer as escadas e caminhar pelo jardim coberto de neve, talvez isso acalmasse os seus nervos. Desceu as escadas num passo apressado sem prestar aos chamados que se faziam ouvir.

Ao abrir a porta um vento gelado bateu contra o seu corpo, tremeu mas não desistiu. Fechando a porta atrás de si caminhou até uma pedra semi-congelada, onde Draco estivera sentado uma semana atrás. Ao pensar nisso ela divagou completamente. Aquela semana tinha sido uma das melhores da sua vida. Draco finalmente tinha voltado e com ou sem memória ele continuava tão ou mais romântico do que antes. Era estranho conviver com ele agora que estava totalmente recuperado mas ainda assim nada poderia substituir a sensação de estar nos braços dele.

Tremeu ao sentir uns braços em torno da sua cintura e uns lábios quentes a beijarem-lhe suavemente o pescoço.

-Bom dia – Murmurou-lhe ao ouvido.

Ela voltou-se e olhou o rapaz que lhe sorria levemente. De imediato reparou no cabelo dele, que antes ultrapassava os ombros e que agora estava ao nível das orelhas. Ela ergueu a mão e com um movimento rápido despenteou completamente o rapaz.

-Divertida? – Perguntou ao que ela respondeu com um sorriso e um beijo suave.

-Nervoso?

-Devia?

Ela sorriu levemente e suspirou. Sabia o quão "simpáticos" os seus irmãos podiam ser quando queriam.

Tinha decidido, após uma semana, anunciar à família o seu relacionamento com o loiro.

-Vamos entrar? – Perguntou levantando-se.

Ele acenou em concordância e pegando na mão dela caminharam até à entrada da casa. Ao entrarem ela sentiu Draco a apertar a sua mão com maior intensidade e não era para menos, dali a pouco ele estaria em frente a todo o clã Weasley.

-Não te preocupes, eles ainda não chegaram... - Comentou num tom baixo recebendo como resposta um olhar que dizia claramente 'Eu, preocupado?'.

Andaram até á sala, onde estavam os pais de Ginny. Assim que eles entraram na divisão Arthur colocou-se de pé e olhou Draco de cima a baixo, como que inspeccionando-o.

-Bom dia – Cumprimentou simpático após alguns segundos de observação.

-Bom dia – Respondeu o loiro mantendo sempre a sua expressão neutra.

-É um prazer ter-te aqui – Disse Molly caminhando até ele e abraçando-o com força.

Draco olhou-a espantado, da última vez que estivera ali, à uma semana atrás, aquela mulher tinha-o recebido com um feitiço e agora estava a abraça-lo. Ele olhou para a namorada que sorria com a cena.

-Eu vou tratar do almoço – Disse a mulher saindo da sala em seguida.

-Ginny, querida, importavas-te de ir ter com a tua mãe durante uns minutos? Creio que eu e o jovem Malfoy temos algo que conversar.

Ela olhou o pai e depois Draco.

-Claro – Deu um beijo suave no namorado e saiu em direcção à cozinha.

-Draco, não é?

-Exacto.

-Eu quero saber, antes de mais nada, tu gostas da minha filha?

-Sem qualquer dúvida – Respondeu prontamente.

-"ptimo... E espero que esse gostar se traduza em algo duradouro.

-Durará até que Ginevra deseje o contrário.

Arthur sorriu com a resposta do loiro.

-Muito bem então.... Acho que as perguntas acabaram...

Draco ouviu umas vozes vindas da cozinha e voltou-se para encontrar Ginny abraçada por dois dos seus irmãos.

Os ruivos, Bill e Charlie, olharam Draco de cima a baixo antes de soltarem a irmã.

-Draco Malfoy, suponho – Começou Charlie estendendo a mão na direcção do loiro.

Draco retribuiu o cumprimento e aproveitou a proximidade da ruiva para a abraçar pela cintura.

-Draco estes são os meus irmãos mais velhos, Bill e Charlie – Ele apenas acenou levemente em direcção a Bill voltando a encarar a ruiva.

-Até agora tudo bem... - Murmurou-lhe ao ouvido o que a fez sorrir, algo na voz dele denunciava preocupação pelo que poderia vir a seguir.

-Só faltam os gémeos... O Ron não vem... Está na Escola de Aurores....

-Ao menos isso....

Não demorou muito para que vozes alegres se fizessem ouvir vindas da cozinha.

-Hei Gin... Afinal onde é que está o teu namo.... – A frase ficou suspensa assim que entraram na sala e deram de caras com Draco Malfoy.

-O que é que este faz aqui?

-O Draco? – Perguntou inocente.

-O Malfoy! – Responderam os gémeos em conjunto.

-Ah! Ele veio para almoçar....

-Mas não era suposto ser o teu namorado a vir cá almoçar? – Perguntou Fred desconfiado.

-Como eu disse, ele veio para almoçar.

-Mas não pode ser – Começou George – Tu não podes namorar com ele....

-E porque não?

-Ora... Porque... Porque ele é um Malfoy!

-E depois?

-E depois nada Ginny.... Não podes namorar com ele e pronto....

-E quem é que me vai impedir? – Perguntou exaltada libertando-se do abraço do loiro.

-Mas Gin....

-Sem mas!

-Ginevra tem calma... - Murmurou Draco ao ouvido da ruiva.

-Tem calma coisa nenhuma Draco! Eles não têm autoridade para dizer com quem eu posso ou não namorar!

-Exactamente... E é por isso que não tens de te preocupar... - Concluiu passando as mãos na lateral da face da ruiva – Mais calma?

Ela acenou positivamente e beijou-o de leve.

-Numa coisa temos de concordar – Disse Charlie aos irmãos enquanto se dirigiam para a cozinha – Ele sabe como lidar com ela.

-Exacto. È o primeiro e possivelmente o único a conseguir parar uma Ginny em fúria – Continuou Bill.

-E só por isso acho que o devíamos ter em consideração – Concluiu Charlie.

-Nós não concordamos – Disseram os gémeos em uníssono.

-Problema o vosso, não é por isso que ela vai deixar de namorar com ele.

- - - - -

-Vens cá amanhã? – Perguntou ao despedir-se do loiro.

-Como sempre...

-Não, eu digo, se vens cá para o jantar de Natal.

-Eu não sei...

-Vá lá Draco... Além do mais a Mara vai cá estar....

-Vou pensar...

-Isso é um sim?

-É um talvez...

-Então amanhã às oito... - Disse antes de o beijar.

- - - - -

-Eu não acredito que ele foi capaz de me fazer isto – Murmurava a ruiva para si mesma.

-O quê Ginny? – Perguntou Hermione aproximando-se da rapariga.

-O Draco... Era suposto ele estar aqui... Mas ainda não chegou...

-Tenho a certeza que ele se atrasou.... Deve estar a chegar...

Ela andava dum lado para o outro da sala cheia de Weasleys. Era a noite de Natal e a família estava toda reunida para o jantar. Ginevra andava dum lado para o outro murmurando coisas para si mesma, era pressuposto Draco estar na Toca às oito mas já passavam vinte minutos da hora marcada e nem sinal dele.

-O Daky? – Perguntou a loirinha esticando os braços na direcção da ruiva.

-Eu não sei baixinha... Eu não sei – Respondeu pegando na pequena.

-Ele vem?

-Eu espero bem que sim....

-Boa noite – Soou uma voz atrás de Ginny que fez com que ela se voltasse – Desculpem o atraso...

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou preocupada aproximando-se do loiro e beijando-o fervorosamente.

-Nada de mais.... Tive um pequeno problema com o presente da Mara.

-Meu?

-É baixinha... está lá fora...

-Lá fora? – Perguntou Ginny espantada.

-É... achei melhor deixa-la lá fora. Vamos baixinha, vamos buscar a tua prenda.

Mara saltou imediatamente dos braços da ruiva para os braços de Draco e os três seguiram até ao exterior da casa.

-Afinal onde está a prenda dela? – Assim que a ruiva falou uma espécie de bola de peluche saltou-lhe para os braços ronronando levemente – O que é isto?

-É um Puffskein... Não me digas que nunca tiveste nenhum...?

-Tive.... Mas entretanto foi usado pelos meus irmãos para jogar Quidditch – Disse passando a Mara o pequeno animal de cor creme - O que é que se diz Mara?

-Bigada Daky – Agradeceu dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do loiro.

-De nada baixinha. Vamos entrar?

-Vamos.

Draco enlaçou a cintura da ruiva com o braço livre e caminhou até ao interior da casa.

O jantar decorreu de forma animada, entre risos e conversas. Depois da refeição dirigiram-se à sala onde as conversas continuaram alegres.

Depressa a meia-noite chegou, Draco estava sentado no chão, a um dos cantos da sala com Mara nos braços, agora adormecida.

-Vou leva-la ao meu quarto antes de abrirem os presentes... - Disse esticando os braços para agarrar a pequena.

-Deixa que eu levo-a. Diz-me só onde fica o quarto.

-Anda que eu mostro-te o caminho.

A ruiva subiu as escadas seguida por Draco. Abriu a porta do seu quarto e deu passagem ao loiro. O rapaz caminhou até à cama da ruiva onde pousou Mara, cobrindo-a de seguida com os grossos cobertores. Ele afastou uma das madeixas que cobria a face adormecida da pequena e de seguida afastou-se, caminhando em direcção à ruiva.

-Descemos? – Ela apenas acenou.

Assim que eles se juntaram aos restantes Weasleys as trocas de prendas começaram. Draco voltou a sentar-se no mesmo local só que desta vez com Ginny encostada ao seu peito.

-Quero que abras a minha prenda em primeiro lugar –Disse passando-lhe um embrulho minúsculo ao qual ele devolveu o tamanho original com um feitiço.

-O que é isto?

-Porque é que não abres e vês tu mesma?

Ela seguiu o conselho do loiro e desfez o embrulho que tinha em mãos. Um livro com capa de couro vermelho escuro revelou-se por debaixo do papel de embrulho. Escrito com uma letra trabalhada num belo tom dourado o titulo ocupava o meio da capa.

-'_Clã Weasley'_? – Perguntou espantada lendo a capa do livro – Mas eu não sabia que este livro existia.

-E não existe... Teoricamente pelo menos....

-Como assim? – Perguntou confusa.

-Tu tens na mão uma das duas únicas cópias que existem do livro.

-Mas como?

-Eu mandei escreve-lo, só para to poder oferecer.

Ela ainda o olhava espantada sem saber o que responder.

-Não o vais ler?

-Mas é enorme!

-Passemos logo ao último capítulo.

Draco fez com que a ruiva se encostasse mais ao seu peito e ajudou-a a folhear as páginas do livro. Passaram vários capítulos referentes a gerações passadas, escritos por diferentes autores até que Draco parou no último capitulo. Uma página com um rebordo trabalhado a dourado apresentava as mesmas letras da capa formando agora um nome, Ginevra Weasley. Por baixo fazia-se ler o nome do autor do capítulo, Draco Malfoy.

-Tu escreveste um capítulo sobre mim? – Perguntou sorridente.

-Lê.

_"Ginevra Weasley é a única rapariga na última geração da família Weasley. Considerada pela maioria uma jovem doce e carinhosa tem uma personalidade que poucos são capazes de controlar"_

A descrição continuava por ali a fora, falando dos gostos dela, dos passatempos favoritos, dos anos em Hogwarts, da participação da guerra e outros pormenores. Mas foi o último parágrafo que chamou a sua atenção.

_"Como jovem encantadora que é, Ginevra Weasley encontra-se noiva do último e único herdeiro da fortuna dos Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"_

Ginny voltou a página mas o livro acabava ali. Olhou o loiro admirada e viu-o a ostentar um maravilhoso sorriso.

-E então? – Perguntou erguendo uma pequena caixa de veludo negro – Aceitas casar comigo?

Ela ficou em silencio observando o loiro na sua frente, o mesmo loiro que acabara de a pedir em casamento.

Era óbvio que ela queria casar com ele, mas naquele momento as palavras pareciam tê-la abandonado completamente. Ela era tão nova para casar, tinha apenas 18 anos mas no entanto era tudo o que mais queria no momento.

-Não me obrigues a mandar reescrever os livros... Consigo até imaginar como ficaria o último paragrafo _'Como jovem encantadora que é, Ginevra Weasley deu uma tampa fenomenal, a maior tampa que alguma vez se viu, ao recusar o maravilhoso pedido de casamento do poderoso Draco Malfoy'_ ... Ficava bem, não ficava?

-Sim – Respondeu simplesmente.

-Sim ficava bem ou sim aceitas o meu pedido?

-Sim.

-Ginevra.... Dá para seres mais explícita?

-Sim eu aceito o teu pedido.

-Por momentos pensei que ias... - Não terminou a frase pois a ruiva abraçou-o com uma força fenomenal.

-Gin eu amo-te – Sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

-Eu também te amo... - Respondeu antes de o beijar com um desejo imenso.

-Está na hora de substituirmos as alianças -Fez deslizar o anel brilhante da mão da ruiva para a palma da sua mão e no lugar desse colocou uma simples aliança dourada com um pequeno brilhante no meio.

- - - - -

Nervosa? Que ideia.... As mãos a suarem, a garganta seca e a vontade imensas de andar dum lado para o outro deviam ser só efeitos colaterais de alguma outra coisa que ela desconhecia ou não se conseguia lembrar no momento.

-Ginevra Weasley para de andar ás voltas neste instante!

-Mas mãe!

-Nem mas nem meio mas... É suposto o vestido ficar totalmente amachucado?

-Não mas....

-Então pronto. Eu vou mandar a Hermione subir e por favor pára quieta.

A ruiva suspirou e sentou-se em frente da cómoda sentindo todo o seu corpo a tremer. Após três meses de planeamento Draco e Ginny tinham marcado a data de casamento, 1 de Março, no dia em que faziam um ano de namoro.

-Nervosa? – Perguntou a morena entrando no quarto.

-Que ideia... Não consigo parar de tremer...

-Vai tudo correr bem....

-A Mara?

-Está lá em baixo.

-Podes ir busca-la? Queria ser eu a vesti-la.

-Não achas melhor ser a tua mãe a faze-lo?

-Não....Eu mesma o faço.

-Ok então...

Hermione saiu do quarto voltando a entrar minutos depois trazendo Mara pela mão.

-Volto daqui a pouco para ver se precisas de algo – A ruiva assentiu ao ver a amiga a sair do quarto.

-Já tomaste banho baixinha?

-Já!

-E estás pronta para vestir um vestido?

-É igual ao teu?

-É parecido – Caminhou até ao guarda-roupa donde tirou um lindo vestido cor pérola.

Ajudou a loirinha a vestir-se e depois penteou-lhe os cabelos prendendo-os com uma delicada fita da cor do vestido.

-Agora tens de te portar bem e não sujar o vestido, ok?

-Sim Gi....

Ouviu uma batida na porta e logo de seguida esta abriu-se dando passagem a Ron.

-Vim buscar uma certa rapariguinha, por acaso não a viste por aí Gin?

-Sou eu! – Gritou Mara correndo até ao colo do ruivo.

-Gin, o Malfoy mandou uma coisa para ti – Disse um tanto contrariado andando até à irmã.

-O quê?

-Isto – Respondeu passando-lhe um simples botão de rosa branco - Vemo-nos lá em baixo Gin.

A partir daquele momento de pouco foi capaz de se lembrar. Recordava-se vagamente de descer as escadas e ir até ao jardim de braço dado com o seu pai. Lembrava-se vagamente dos rostos das pessoas que a olhavam e da decoração do jardim. Lembrava-se do fraco sol que se fazia sentir e da música suave que tocava. Lembrava-se de estar ao lado de Draco e de ver os olhos cinza tão brilhantes como nunca. Recordava-se da sensação dos dedos dele a entrelaçarem-se suavemente nos seus ao mesmo tempo em que os seus lábios se uniam aos dele. Lembrava-se vagamente da festa, das despedidas da família e da chegada à sua nova casa, a Mansão Malfoy.

Foi com surpresa que sentiu Draco a eleva-la nos braços e a caminhar com ela em direcção ao primeiro andar. Avançou até ao centro do quarto, ocupado por uma enorme cama onde pousou suavemente a ruiva.

Ginny olhou em volta, já tinha estado naquele quarto algumas vezes mas nunca se cansava de o observar.

Foi tirada dos seus pensamentos pelos lábios de Draco que percorriam o seu pescoço. Draco fez deslizar as finas alças do vestido da ruiva, mudando a direcção dos seus beijos para os ombros dela.

Ginevra sentia-se a tremer com cada beijo, com cada toque do loiro.

Ele afastou-se dela, o suficiente para a poder olhar e de seguida ajoelhou-se à sua frente desfazendo-a das delicadas sandálias que calçava. Tornou a erguer-se tomando os lábios dela de forma fervorosa enquanto as suas mãos se encontravam nas madeixas ruivas desmanchando o trabalhoso coque que ela usava.

As mãos dela encaminharam-se para o pescoço do rapaz fazendo-o tremer muito de leve. Sentiu os seus cabelos a tocarem-lhe nas costas enquanto as mãos dele se dirigiam à sua cintura. Respirou fundo ao sentir as leves mordidas do rapaz ao longo do seu pescoço e dos seus ombros.

Ginevra, nervosamente, desabotoava os botões da camisa do rapaz enquanto sentia as mãos dele a deixarem a sua cintura, em direcção ao fecho do seu vestido. Depois de se ver livre da camisa que cobria o tronco do loiro tentou ajuda-lo a abrir o fecho do vestido mas foi impedida.

-Deixa que eu trato disso – Murmurou-lhe ao ouvido, voltando-a, de forma a que ela ficasse de costas para ele.

Passou as mãos calmamente sobre o fecho enquanto se debruçava o suficiente para beijar o alvo pescoço da rapariga. Fez deslizar o fecho até ao fim expondo as costas brancas e cobertas de sardas da rapariga.

Afastou as madeixas ruivas deixando as costas dela desimpedidas. Passou os dedos levemente sobre as costas alvas e sorriu ao senti-la tremer sob o seu toque. Beijou o pescoço da rapariga, os ombros e começou a descer lentamente pelas costas dela. Os beijos voltaram para o pescoço dela até que Draco a voltou novamente para si.

Ginevra encarava-o ansiosa e Draco não a quis fazer esperar. Colocou as mãos nos ombros dela empurrando-a suavemente até que ela ficasse completamente deitada sobre a cama.

Inclinou-se até alcançar os lábios dela e beijou-a com vontade, enquanto apoiava o seu corpo no dela. As mãos da rapariga deslizaram até ao pescoço do loiro aprofundando mais o beijo. Suavemente Draco fez deslizar o vestido descobrindo por completo o corpo da ruiva. Atirou o longo vestido para longe e concentrou-se apenas na rapariga que o olhava.

Sorriu ao ver o olhar ansioso dela, Ginevra respirava rapidamente fazendo com que o seu peito subisse e descesse de forma irregular.

Tornou a deitar-se sobre ela, os seus lábios tocando suavemente os dela, num simples roçar, quase imperceptível. O beijo foi evoluindo calmamente, sem quaisquer pressas, como que para prolongar o momento. E dum momento para o outro tudo mudou, o beijo era fervoroso, de tirar o fôlego e as carícias eram ousadas, arrojadas.

Sentiu as mãos nervosas da ruiva a tentar abrir as suas calças e não foi preciso muito para que ela conseguisse completar a tarefa. Finalmente vistos livres das calças tornaram a beijar-se com tanta ou mais intensidade do que antes. Os beijos tinham tendência a tornar-se mais e mais profundos enquanto as carícias se tornavam mais e mais ousadas. Draco distribuiu beijos e leves mordidas pelo corpo da ruiva deixando marcas avermelhadas no colo, nos seios, no ventre, no interior das coxas e até nos joelhos, percorrendo o caminho inverso em direcção aos lábios dela.

Afastou-se o suficiente, apoiado nos cotovelos, e olhou profundamente a ruiva. Aquele era o momento pelo qual esperava à mais dum ano, o momento em que ela seria só dele.

Inclinou-se inspirando profundamente para sentir o perfume que os cabelos ruivos exalavam. As mãos dele desceram ao longo das laterais do corpo da ruiva até encontrarem a única peça de roupa que restava sobre a pele alva dela. Retirou-a, com cuidado, sem desviar os seus olhos dos castanhos da rapariga.

A respiração dela estava descompassada, os lábios vermelhos devido aos beijos trocados anteriormente, os cabelos completamente despenteados, as bochechas rosadas e mesmo assim Draco achava que nunca a tinha visto tão bela como naquele momento.

Tirou a sua própria roupa interior e esperou mais uns segundos antes de completar o contacto entre os dois corpos. Novamente naquela noite viu o olhar ansioso da ruiva sobre o seu.

Juntou calmamente o seu corpo ao dela, abstraindo-se do seu próprio desejo por segundos. Parou ao ver Ginny a trincar o lábio inferior e a fechar os olhos fortemente. Ergueu a mão e passou-a suavemente na face da ruiva que abriu os olhos ao sentir o toque dele. Apesar dos olhos levemente brilhantes pelas lágrimas recém formadas, Ginevra sorria fracamente para o loiro.

Ele começou a movimentar-se calmamente num ritmo lento que fazia a rapariga suspirar. O ritmo foi aumentando gradualmente e gradualmente os suspiros da ruiva foram-se transformando em gemidos de prazer. As mãos dele encontraram as dela e ele apertou-as enquanto sentia o corpo da rapariga a ficar tenso por debaixo do seu.

Ginevra passou as pernas em torno do loiro tornando o contacto ainda mais profundo e intenso do que antes. Quase instantaneamente sentiu o corpo do loiro a tornar-se rígido enquanto um gemido rouco preenchia o quarto.

Afastou-se de Ginny, deitando a sua cabeça no ombro dela e passando os braços em torno da sua cintura. Ginevra, preguiçosamente, esticou a mão até ao cabelo do loiro que acariciou durante longos minutos em que não houve palavras trocadas.

"_Love everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head  
Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do"_

_LeeAnn Rymes – But I do love you_

Acabou por adormecer ao tentar impor á sua respiração o ritmo calmo da respiração do loiro a seu lado.

-Bom dia Princesa – Ouviu assim que abriu os olhos.

Olhou o loiro assustada, por momentos pensou que tudo aquilo não tinha passado de um sonho e que, certamente, acordaria na sua cama, na Toca, abraçada à Mara.

-O que foi? – Perguntou preocupado estranhando a reacção da rapariga.

-É só que.... Pensei que tudo não passasse de um sonho....

Draco alcançou os lábios dela e beijou-a com vontade.

-Real o suficiente?

Ela apenas sorriu, nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

-Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar – Disse o loiro do nada quebrando o silêncio que se instalara no quarto.

-Agora?

-E porque não?

Ela apenas sorriu enrolando-se aos lençóis.

-Vamos? – Ela acenou levantando-se e seguindo o loiro.

Saíram do quarto caminhando pelo o grande corredor. Draco abraçou-a pela cintura e ainda não tinham dado uma dúzia de passos quando ele parou em frente de uma porta de madeira clara.

-Não conheço este local.

O loiro não respondeu, apenas abriu a porta dando passagem á ruiva. Assim que olhou em volta Ginevra ficou de boca aberta.

-Mas...?

Era um grande quarto decorado apenas por motivos infantis, um tom rosa claro ocupava as paredes enquanto vários brinquedos e livros estavam arrumados em grandes estantes de madeira clara.

-Não percebo...

O loiro apontou para a pequena escrivaninha onde repousavam um conjunto de folhas. Ginny, intrigada, caminhou até à escrivaninha e pegou nas folhas lendo-as rapidamente. À medida que lia as folhas um sorriso iluminava a sua face e assim que terminou correu para o loiro atirando-se nos braços dele.

-Foi a melhor surpresa que me podias ter feito.

-Sabia que ias gostar... - Disse sem conter um sorriso – Faria qualquer coisa para te ver feliz...

Voltaram ao quarto, abraçados, deixando para trás, sobre a pequena escrivaninha, várias folhas, que entre muitas outras coisas referiam um simples nome: Mara Weasley Malfoy.

- - - - -

-Draco! Draco desce daí imediatamente! – Disse esbracejando para um ponto um tanto distante no céu.

-Para quê tanta pressa Ginevra? – Perguntou aterrando com a vassoura mesmo em frente da ruiva.

-Sabes que não gosto que a Mara ande de vassoura – Reclamou ao mesmo tempo que Draco pousava a pequena Mara de seis anos no chão.

-Mas Gi é divertido! – Disse a pequena saltando para o colo da ruiva.

-Ainda assim é perigoso. Está tudo bem contigo? – Perguntou verificando cada parte do corpo da loirinha.

-Ginevra ela não estava sozinha, eu estava com ela!

-Mesmo assim é perigoso! Quantas vezes te disse que não a queria a voar?

-Tu preocupas-te de mais – Disse beijando-a suavemente – A Mara não é feita de porcelana.

-Mas...

-Vamos Ginevra.... Sabes, um pouco de divertimento não te matava.... Devias andar connosco em vez de reclamares! – Passou o braço da cintura dela enquanto se encaminhavam para o interior da mansão.

-Menina Mara, julgo ter visto um quarto super desarrumado esta manhã – Comentou a ruiva pousando a loirinha no chão.

-Não há problema os elfos tratam disso – Respondeu prontamente.

-Nem pensar! Quero que sejas tu a arrumar o teu quarto....

-Mas Gi...

-Sem mas! Sobe e arruma o quarto... Eu subo já a seguir para te dar um banho... OK?

Ela acenou um tanto emburrada e subiu as escadas até ao primeiro andar a bater os pés no chão.

-Acho que alguém anda a dar mimos a mais à Mara – Comentou olhando para o marido.

-Não me olhes assim! A culpa não é minha!

-Não sou eu que lhe faço todas as vontades....

-Vamos Ginevra... Sabes tão bem quanto eu que é impossível resistir aos pedidos da Mara...

A ruiva sorriu. Mara com todo aquele jeito meigo conseguia sempre o que queria, pois nem Draco nem Ginny conseguiam negar-se às vontades da pequena.

-Mas aos meus pedidos és capaz de resistir....

-Sabes que não é verdade... Eu faço tudo o que me pedes...

-Tudo? Tudo?

-Tudo, tudo...

-Então promete que não voltas a andar de vassoura com a Mara sem me avisar primeiro....

-Prometido.... – Respondeu beijando-a com vontade.

-Draco pára – Pediu ao senti os lábios dele sobre o seu pescoço.

-Tu não queres que eu pare....

-Não... quer dizer... Sim.... A Mara... Está à minha espera....

-O banho da Mara pode esperar mais uns minutos – Respondeu voltando a sua atenção novamente para o pescoço da ruiva.

- - - - -

-Sinto falta da Mara – Sussurrou o loiro contra o pescoço da ruiva.

-Meu amor ela foi só passar a tarde na Toca ... Volta amanhã de manhã.

-Ainda assim... A mansão fica silenciosa de mais sem ela...

-Ainda vais sentir falta deste silêncio...

-Como assim?

-Normalmente os recém-nascidos não são conhecidos por serem silenciosos....

-Pois... Bastante chorões na reali...Espera! Tu disseste recém-nascido? Mas que recém-nascido? – Perguntou afastando-se dela o suficiente para a encarar.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso radioso que fez com que Draco a abraçasse fortemente.

-Eu não acredito! È bom de mais para ser verdade! Mal posso esperar para ver a cara dos teus irmãos quando souberem.... Mais alguém sabe?

-Não achas que o facto de a Mara passar toda a tarde e noite na Toca foi uma coincidência, achas?

Ele apenas sorriu beijando-a com paixão.

- - - - -

-Rapariga!

-Rapaz!

-Rapariga!

-Rapaz!

-Draco, admite, vais ser uma rapariga.

-Como é que podes ter tanta certeza?

-Uma mãe nunca se engana – Disse passando a mão sobre a grande barriga de oito meses – A minha mãe nunca se enganou enquanto esteve grávida.

-Pois bem, eu continuo a achar que vai ser um rapaz... De qualquer maneira temos de escolher os nomes.

-Se for rapariga vai ser Phoebe.

-Não que esse nome me agrade – Começou o loiro – Mas como tenho a certeza que vais ser um rapaz vai ter como nome William.

-Tu não desistes pois não?

-Não enquanto tu não desistires minha querida – Respondeu beijando-lhe os lábios suavemente.

- - - - -

Naquele momento sentiu-se o homem mais feliz do mundo. Ao lado da mulher que amava, ao lado de Mara e com o pequeno ser nos braços nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

Olhou para o bebé rosado envolto em inúmeros cobertores que repousava nos seus braços. Os cabelos, quase imperceptíveis anunciavam o legado dos Malfoy, loiros platinados e os olhinhos num tom avelã faziam lembrar imensamente os olhos de Ginevra.

Sorriu ao sentir a mãozinha do bebé a apertar o seu dedo como reflexo e sorriu mais ainda ao ouvir o sussurro de Mara ao seu lado.

-Posso vê-lo? – Perguntou ansiosa empoleirada numa cadeira.

Draco sorriu e mandou que Mara se sentasse na cadeira e de seguida, com imenso cuidado e sem nunca se afastar, colocou o pequeno embrulho nos braços da pequena. O bebé agitou-se levemente mas manteve-se em silêncio.

-Parece que gosta de ti... - Sussurrou com medo de acordar a ruiva adormecida na cama ao lado.

-Eu também gosto dele. Não é William? – Perguntou ao pequeno.

Draco sorriu com a cena. Durante toda a gravidez Draco soubera que seria um rapaz e Ginny, apesar de o saber sempre o contrariava dizendo que seria uma rapariga.

-Quando é que o William vai para casa? – Perguntou curiosa.

-Amanhã.

E assim foi, no dia seguinte Ginny e William voltaram à Mansão Malfoy com uma recepção calorosa de todos os Weasley.

Mais tarde nessa noite Ginevra observava o sono calmo do pequeno William, apoiada no pequeno berço. Sentiu uns braços fortes a envolverem-na pela cintura e o queixo de Draco no seu ombro direito.

-É lindo... - Sussurrou olhando o pequeno adormecido.

-Isto é tudo tão absolutamente perfeito.... Tão perfeito que me faz pensar o que teria acontecido se tu nunca tivesses aparecido desacordado naquele hospital... - Disse voltando-se para ele.

-Provavelmente terias passado por mim na rua atiravas-te nos meus braços e dizias algo do género ' És irresistível, por favor casa comigo! '...

-Não sejas tão convencido Malfoy ... Tu não és isso tudo...

-Não?

-És muito, muito mais .... – Sussurrou colando os seus lábios aos dele.

_- - - - - Fim - - - - -_

* * *

**N/A:**

Pois é finalmente o fim chegou.... Sinceramente estava a ver que nunca mais.... O capitulo ficou enorme mas também é o último tinha der ser caprichado....O titulo ... bem foi a inspiração total..... Não deu para ....Não tenho muito a dizer.... Foi óptimo escrever esta fic e principalmente ler os comentários que me mandavam..... Pois bem este é o fim.... Ficou o melhor que consegui.... Espero que tenham gostado, do fim e da fic em geral.... Brigado a todos os que comentaram ao longo da fic e que me deram mais vontade para escrever.....

**Rute Riddle:** Pois é este é o fim.... Thks for the help ... És fixe e tal.... Com o pormenor de me dares uma ajudinha sempre que estou bloqueada.... O que hei de dizer mais? Pois.... Não tenho mesmo mais nada a dizer....

**Kirina-Li** Brigada pela review... Ainda bem que gostastes do capitulo anterior.... Quanto a postar outra fic, não te preocupes tenho escrito outra fic D/G que devo publicar em pouco tempo.... Bjxs

**Fefs Malfoy**Brigada pela review... ainda bem que a carta não ficou OCC... Ainda bem que a tua fic agora é uma D/G.... Eu gostava dela antes mas tendo em conta que eu amo D/G acho que agora ainda vou gostar mais.... Vê se actualizas rápido.... Bjinhuxs

**Nick Malfoy:** Ainda bem que gostaste da reconciliação deles .... Brigado por teres comentado.... Bjxs

**Mione G. Potter RJ** Ainda bem que gostaste da fic.... Porque eu adorei escreve-la... Bem como pediste o capitulo ficou imenso e demorou séculos para ser actualizado... Mas agora que aqui esta, o que achas? Então, a tua suspeita estava certa? Em que pensavas afinal? Era sobre a Mara? Quanto a escrever novas fics... Don't Worry... Tenciono publicar outra fic – D/G é obvio – daqui a pouco tempo..... Brigado pela review.... Bjxs

**Miaka:** Ainda bem que ficaste surpreendida com o desenvolvimento da fic.... O que achaste do final? .... Bjxs e obrigado pela review.....

**Selene Malfoy:** Receber reviews é sempre bom, sejam atrasadas ou não..... Ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo... O que achaste deste? ... Bjuxs e brigada pelo comentário....

**Ninde Seregon**A reacção nem foi tão explosiva assim.... Era para ter sido mais mas n fui "iluminada" na altura em que estava a escrever então ficou assim mesmo.... O que achaste deste capitulo final? .... Bjxs e Obrigado por comentares.....

**Coolpipa** Reviews venham elas! E se forem grandes como a tua ainda melhor! Não tem mal não teres mandado reviews... Muitas vezes se passa o mesmo comigo, apesar de adorar o que estou a ler tenho imensa preguiça de carregar no botãozinho roxo..... Ainda bem que gostaste do dialogo deles... Normalmente eu acho que está sempre lamechas de mais.... Bem aqui está o último capitulo.... Espero que tenhas gostado.... Bjxs

**Caroline Vale:** Brigado... è sempre bom saber que gostam do que eu escrevo.... Quanto à qualidade do final.... Estou à espera que me digas o que achaste.... Bjxs....

**Dynah:** Brigado pela review... A realidade é que eu queria continuar todas as fics para sempre porque eu não gosto de finais mas .... O que tem de ser tem muita força então tive mesmo de escrever este último capitulo.... Espero que tenhas gostado.... Bjxs

Pois é...O fim.... Digam qualquer coisa.... Se ficou bom ou nem por isso...E tal.... A fic acabou mas outras virão.... Sendo assim, sem mais nada para dizer vou indo...

**FUI!!!**

_Kika Felton_

_8 / 11 /04_


End file.
